Flower Princess
by NewQueen2012
Summary: Flora is a young beautiful girl but what she dosent know is that she is the true princess of linphea. will Flora find out what happened to her parents and will Prince Helia and Flora fall in love
1. Protecting Flora

Flower Princess

**This is my first fanfiction and in my story Nabu is alive. I do not own Winx Club but I wish I did.**

"Edward what are you doing?" King Charles yelled in shock and horror "LET GO OF THE QUEEN!"

"Not unless you hand the kingdom of Linphea over to me." Edward said in rage while chocking the beautiful Queen Iris over the top of the water fall.

"Charles my love please don't do it." Queen Iris cried out while nearly being chocked to death. "I'll be fine"

"I'll never let you take over my kingdom NOW LET GO OF MY WIFE!" Yelled the overprotective King

"FINE" Edward yelled. And with that he dropped Queen Iris into the raging waterfall. "IRIS!" yelled Charles who was horrified to see his flower die. "Now give me the Kingdom or next to die is your beautiful daughter Flora."

King Charles couldn't think straight, all he could think of was his precious Iris with tanned skin, long honey blond hair, and those green forest eyes, fall into the most raging waterfall there was in all Lempthea. "What can I do now? I can't go on without my Queen."

"Your time is up" roared Edward who was holding the big green emerald eyed, tanned princess with honey brown hair, over the edge of the waterfall. "TIME TO DIE YOUR HIGHNESS" and with that Edward then let go of baby Flora.

King Edward just stood there frozen. He couldn't do anything to save his little princess.

"Rose Blanket" The sound of the sweetest voice saved the little princess

"What. How are you still alive?"

I'm a fairy remember and I would do anything to protect my family and kingdom." Yelled the proud Queen in her enchantix form (the same as Floras but baby blue and forest green) holding her darling sleeping princess.

"Iris my Queen your alive." A joyful King Charles was happy to see his Queen and Princess alive.

"FOR NOW!" yelled an inpatient Edward who was getting more powerful by the second. "Second times the charm" Edward put all his dark power into one blast and fired it directly at Iris and Flora

"NOOOOOOOOO"

"Charles my love" Cried Iris who was just saved by her husband that was now dying. "Don't die on me. I need you." Iris held her king in her arms and wept.

"My beautiful Iris please don' cry. Take Flora to a safe place where she will be happy. We will never be apart from each other. I love you my flower." After those last words King Charles gave Iris one last passionate and died.

"You will pay for what you have done." cried the violent Iris "Vines of the ANGRY forest." Vines wrapped all around Edward. With Edward being trapped Iris flew to take Flora to the safest place she knew.

In the Enchanted Forest of Linphea

"What's wrong my angel?" Derrick asked his wife in a worried tone.

"Someone is coming" Rose explained

Just in a spring of light Queen Iris appeared holding baby Flora in her arms

"Rose, my best friend I need you to do me a favor." The out of breath Queen said.

"Anything Iris, what's wrong?"

"Please take Flora and raise her."

"WHAT?" Rose and Derrick said looking confused

"There is no time to explain. Please raise her like your own child and don't tell her nothing of her royal life until her seventeenth birthday and is ready to take her rightful place on the throne."

"But we still don't understand. Where's Charles?"

"Sorry Rose but there is no time to explain. Please just promise me that you will love and protect my Flora."

"We promise." Derrick and Rose exclaimed in a worried but fair tone.

"Thank you my friends." Taking one last at Flora and her friends Iris took out a beautiful golden birthday locket (which was her first today) with three roses on each side of the heart. On the heart it says Flora and inside was a picture of her Charles and Flora being a loving and happy family. Iris then let out one last cry and placed the golden locket around Flora's neck. "Tell her every day that Charles and I always loved her and that we will always be with her."

"QUEEN IRIS I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. COME OUT AND FACE YOUR DOOM LIKE YOUR DARLING HUSBAND."

"Please hide my friends. I love you my Flora." Iris kissed Flora one last time and flew to Edward to fight one last time.

Derrick and Rose hid in a safe place protecting Flora as they saw their Queen and best friend die in the hands of Edward.

"AT LAST After all these years I'm finally King. The Kingdom of Linphea is mine. HAHAHAHAHA"


	2. In Time

**SO HERE IS CHAPTER 2 HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**Rose and Derrick raised Flora like their own daughter. They always loved her and they always protected her. Flora grew up to be a peaceful loving girl and when she found out she was the fairy of nature she blossomed to be an even more beautiful flower. Flora thought her life was great and she was so grateful that her parents gave her to Rose and Derrick but she always thought about her birth parents. What were they like and what happend to them?**

**Chapter 2: In Time**

**16 years later**

"Flora?"

"Huh yes. O sorry Rose I was just thinking"

"About what my dear?" Rose asked in a worried tone as she and Flora was watering the plants in their garden

"O just about mother and father." Flora said with a tear coming out of her eye. "What were they like can you please tell me?"

"I'm sorry sweaty." Rose said in a sad tone. "Like I told you I cannot tell you anything about about your parents until your seventeenth birthday"

Flora held her locket her parents have gave her in a tight grip. "But Rose my seventeenth birthday is in a month. I can't wait any longer. Can you please tell me what they were like?"

"Flora, your mother asked me not to tell you about your family until you turn seventeen and I am going to stick to my promise. In time you will understand."

"But Rose..."

"I'm sorry my dear but that is final." Rose exclaimed in a loud and demanding voice. "I don't want to hear another word about this."

Flora then stopped stopped tending to the plants and started to cry. "I'm sorry Rose. I understand. I will not ask you or Derrick anymore until my seventeenth birthday." Flora said in the sweetest tone then got up and started to walk out of the garden.

"Flora wait." Flora then stopped walking and turned towards Rose. "Even though I cannot tell you about your parents yet I can tell you that everyday your growing up to be just like them and that they always loved and will always be with you."

Flora smiled and then gave Rose a hug. "Thank you Rose I feel that they are still with me. I'm glad that they chose you and Derrick to look after me before they died."

"I'm glad too." Rose said with a smile. "Now run along my dear, Mirta and the others are waiting on you in the enchanted forest. Live your life to the fullest."

"Rose you're the best." Flora said that and ran out of the garden and into the enchanted forest to find the winx club (mirta is appart of the winx club in this story) and to have an another exciting day.

"My dear Flora in time you will know all about your family and will be a wonderful queen of Linphea, just like your mother." Rose said to herself as the wind blew through her long burgundy hair and got back to her garden.

**So here is chapter 2 please review**


	3. Engaged to her?

**Thanks for the reviews everybody. well this is the chapter where we meet Helia. Here we go**

**Chapter 3: Engaged to her?**

_**Meanwhile in the palace of Linphea**_

"Prince Helia." A servant with dark hair said as he knocked on princes door. "Your father wishes to speak with you." No answer. "Prince Helia"

Prince Helia was too busy that he wasn't even paying attention to the knocks on the door. He was too busy drawing pictures and writing peoms of love, nature, and peace. "I wish I had someone in my life to love. I would give her everthing and she would be my everything." Helia loved being a prince, he had everything he could ever want well almost everything. The thing he wanted most of all was to have someone to cherish and someone to spend the rest of his life with. He wanted to find someone that loves him for him and not just because he was a prince.

"One day mom I will find someone who will fill my life with joy, just like you did for my father." He said this as he was looking at the picture of him and his mother before she died. "I miss you." Then he was snapped out of his day dream by a loud bang.

KNOCK KNOCK

PRINCE HELIA!

Helia sighed and walked to the door of his room to open it. "Um yes? Thats me. Whats wrong?"

"Your father wishes to see you in the throne room." The irratated servant said. "He says it's urgent."

"What does he want now" Prince Helia thought as he was heading to the throne room but stopped and turned. "Thank you and please take a break you seem tired and mad." He said this to the irratated servant and left.

_**In the throne room**_

"My dear brother, Helia is not going to like this at all."

"My dear Salideen, I know what's best for my son and he is going to merry who ever I tell him to merry. Whether he likes it or not." King Edward said to his brother (Helia is the son of Edward who killed Flora's parents in case anyone didnt know yet)

" But..." Salideen was interructed when Helia walked into the throne room.

"Father you wished to see me" Helia said with a worried look on his face

"Aw yes Helia I wanted to talk to you about this for a lond time." Edward said

Salideen sighed. "I'm going to go and my find my wife. I'll see you guys at dinner and Helia I'm so sorry." Salideen said to Helia he left the throne room.

"Father what is uncle talking about."

"Helia my boy. Edward said as he was sitting on his throne looking into his sons deep blue eyes. "You have grown up to be a fine young man over these years. But you do know that one day after I'm gone it will time for you to rule Linphea."

"Yes father I Know. Is this all you wanted to tell me?" Helia said getting irrated. "I heard it all before."

"No son that is not all I wanted to tell you. Helia you just turned eighteen last month and at that age it is time for you to find a wife."

"I know father but..."

"Silence Helia I am talking. Now my dear son your mother wised for you to wait until love came to you but your mother is not here anymore so now I say it's time for you to merry

"What are you saying father"

"I'm saying that you are engaged." Edward said proudly

"I'm engaged? Wait a minute father." Helia couldnt think straight after his father had said those words

"Helia you are getting married and I dont want to hear another word about it." Eward yelled

Who is she?

"Why, she is your old childhood friend. Princess Diaspro. You guys will make one powerful couple."

"WHAT? HER? O HELL NO!" After hearing her name Helia felt like he was in a night mare. "I hate her. How could you get me engaged to her? She is rude, spoiled, and crazy. SHE IS NOTHING BUT A SPOLIED ROTTEN LITTLE BITCH!

SMACK

Edward smacked Helia "HELIA STOP IT". Edward was boiling. "Now I don't care if you hate her or not but you is merring her, my decision is final."

"Father I'm NOT going to merry her. I want to merry someone who loves me for me." Helia said but edward just tunned him out.

"Trust me Helia I know what is best. Now she will be coming to visit you today for dinner and will be staying here for a couple of days so you two can catch up on old times. And tomarrow at the engagment ball it will be official."

"What ever father." Helia started walking out of the throne room and when he stopped at the door he turned to look at his father. "I will find a way to get out of this marriage and I will never forgive you for what you did." Helia yelled. If mother were here she would NEVER allow this."

"Well she is not here anymore. so you have to follow my rules." Edward smirked.

"I HATE YOU." and with that Helia walked out of the throne room and went to go meet up with his frends the specialists. "What am i going to do now?" Helia said to himself. His life was over.

**Well chapter 3 is done. Poor Helia, maybe a certain nature fairy can help cheer him up. **


	4. That's what friends are for

**Well here's chapter 4 hope you like it**

**Chapter 4: That's what friends are for**

Flora walked into the enchanted forest finding her friends hanging out by Serina, the biggest, most ranging and most beautiful waterfall there was in all Linphea. Even though Flora thought Serina was one of the most beautiful sights to see in all Linphea she had a bad vibe around it, like something terriable had happened there.

"Hey Flora." Bloom said while embracing her in a hug.

"Hey sweetie."

Layla looked into Flora's deep emerald eyes to see that she has been crying. "Flora. Whats wrong you look like you been crying?" Layla hated seeing one of her bestfriends cry.

"Well I asked Rose about my parents but she just told me the same thing." Flora sighed as she sat down on a rock

"I wonder why mom and dad wont tell you about your parents?" Mirta said "You deserve to know about them."

"Thanks Mirta."

"Maybe someone killed them." Stella said out loud

"STELLA!" everyone said "How could you say such a thing like that to Flora?"

"Sorry Flora. I didnt mean it. Please don't cry"

"It's ok Stella, I'm not going to cry. It might have happened. "

"Well lets just hope it didn't happen that way." Techna said giving Flora a hug

"Yea cuz if anybody murdered Flo's parents they would have to deal with me." Musa said as she threw a sound blast at a boulder distroying it.

"And me" everyone said in union

"Lol. Thanks guys what would I ever do without friends like you." Flora laughed

"Thats what friends are for Flora." Layla said proudly. "We've got your back."

"Group hug everyone." Bloom said. Then everyone got together in one group hug and laughed afterwards

"O. You guys I forgot to tell you, I met this amazing guy name Brandon yesterday while I was in magics and I invited him and his friends to visit us today." Stella said proud.

"YOU WHAT?" everyone said in union except for Stella who was laughing at the looks on her friends faces. "Stella how could you do that without asking us?" Bloom said

"Well I felt like we needed to mingle. We haven't dated in a while." Stella said

"Fine Stella. But when are they coming and where are they meeting us?" Mirta asked

"Soon. Very soon." Stella said. "When I was talking to Brandon an hour ago he told me that he and his friends just landed on Linphea and was heading over to the palace to pick up his friend Prince Helia."

"Prince Helia?" Why would he want to spend time with us?" Musa asked.

"Because we are the Winx Club." Stella said explained proudly

"I hope he likes us. I never met the Prince before." Flora said

Well we will see how he is when he gets here. Techna replied

"They better hurry up I'm already starting to get annoyed by them and I havent even met them." Layla added

"O dawling. Don't worry, they will be here." Stella said

**_Meanwhile with the specialists_**

"Where is Helia? He was suppose to meet us outside of the palace." Brandon asked as he and the others were on their lava bikes waiting for Helia to come. He really wanted to see Stella

"He's probably talking to his father." Sky added

"Or he stayed behind because he dosen't want to hang out with some spoiled princess and her pixie friends." Riven said. he didnt feel like hanging out with fairies, he would rather be a Red Fountain fighting dragons.

"Shut up Riven." Nabu said annoyed "O here he comes now."

"Sorry I'm late guys I was talking to my dad about something." Helia explained

"What's wrong Helia?" Timmy asked looking at his friend. "You look like you were in a night mare."

"I just felt like I was in one." Helia said with an attitude. "It seems that my father wants me to merry and now I'm engaged to the worst person in the world."

"Who?" Riven asked

"Diaspro"

"Diaspro?" Everyone said in union. "Your father has lost his mind." Sky said

"I know right. But I'am not going to merry her. I will somehow find a way to get out of it." Helia added

"Don't worry if you need any help just let us know." Timmy said

"Yea. And if she starts acting like a bitch just bring her to me. I will take care of her." Riven added as he was gripping his hands together

"Hahaha. Thanks guy" Helia said. "I want to merry for love"

"That's how it should be dude. But I hate to ruin the chat but we have girls waiting on us." Brandon said proudly

"Dude. Stop being so thirsty." Riven exclained

"I'm not I just really don't want to ruin my chances with Stella."

"Well lets go." Nabu yelled

"Yea let's" Helia said as he got on his lava bike and rode into the enchanted forest with the rest of the specialists

"Woo Hoo. STELLA HERE I COME."

**_Back with the winxs_**

"So Mirta how is you and Nathaniel doing?" Bloom asked

"Yea Mirta I havent seen him around lately. Is there anything wrong?" Flora added

"No there is nothing wrong." Mirta lied

"Mirta don't lie to us" Layla said "We're your friends"

"Yea. you can tell us anything." Musa added.

"Ok. Well since Nathaniel is the Prince of Apollo he's been very busy so he hasn't been able to spend time with me." Mirta's big dark brown eyes started to water as she was talking. "I miss him."

"Sweetie come here." Flora said as sat next to Mirta and embraced her in a hug. " Don't worry. I know he misses you, any guy would be happy to be with a girl like you.

"Yea Mirta. You guys were made for eachother." Techna added. "I wish I had someone to love like you and Nathaniel."

"Thanks guys" Mirta smilled and wiped the tears away. "Your the best."

"Your welcome dwarlings." Stella said proudly. "Now girls while we wait on the guys to show up how about Flora sing a song to cheer Mirta up."

"That sounds like a good idea Stel" Flora cherred. "I'll do it."

"What song should you do?" Layla asked

"How about You're the reason why?" Musa said

"Perfect Musa" Bloom exclaimed " Do it Flora."

"Ok girls Here I go"

_I don't want to make a scene_

_I don't to let you down_

_Try to do my own thing_

_And I'm starting to figure it out_

_That it's alright _

_Keep it together whenever we go_

_And it's alright, Oh well whatever everybody needs to know_

_You might be crazy _

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afriad try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

_I don't even care when you say your a little bit off_

_Look me in the eye, I say_

_I could never get enough_

_Cause it's alright_

_Keep it together when we go_

_And it's alright, o well, whatever_

_Everybody needs to know_

_You might be crazy _

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that your the reason why_

_Flora and the girls was having so much fun that they didnt even notice the boys cheering with them_

_"Wow. She's amazing" Sky told the guys_

_"Yeah and soooooo beautiful." Helia said to hisself "I think I'm in love."_

_If it was raining, you would yell at the sun_

_Pick up the pieces when the damage is done_

_You say it's just another day in the shade_

_But look at what a mess we made_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

All of the girls cheered and made a group hug until they noticed six certain boys cheering Flora on.

**Well chapter 4 is done hope you all liked it**


	5. Meeting and falling in love

**I love writing this story. well here's the chapter you all been waiting for when Flora meets Helia**

**Chapter 5: Meeting and falling in love**

The Winx were alittle startled when they seen a group of boys cheering them on with grins on their faces.

"Um who are..." was all mirta could say

"BRANDON!" Stella said as she ran to embrace Brendon in a hug.

"STELLA!" Was all you could hear. Brandon picked Stella up and twirled her around. "I really missed you."

"Awwwwwwwww. so sweet Brandon." Stella said cheerfully.

" Um Stella?" Musa said annoyed.

"What?"

"Haven't you forgot to introduce us."

"O yeah. sorry." Stella said embarrised. "I'm Princess Stella of Seleria, this is Princess Bloom of Sparks, Princess Layla of Tides, Princess Musa of Melody, Techna of Zenith, Mirta of Linphea and soon to be Princess of Apollo as soon as Nathaniel proposes, which I believe is soon..."

"Stella." Mirta said embaressed.

"Well it's true. Stella said proudly "You know he's going to ask you sooner or..."

"I dont mean to be rude but who's the beauty with the enchanted singing voice?" Helia asked as he was staring at Flora. Flora counldn't do nothing but blush.

"O dwaling I'm sorry. This is my girl Flora she's from Linphea too." Stella answered

"Flora that's a lovely name." Helia said then bent down and placed a tender kiss on Flora's hand, making her blush

"O. um thank you." Flora said shyly

"The pleasure is all mine." Helia smiled

"So Brandon who are your friends?" Layla asked after looking at a boy with long brown hair

"My bad." Brandon said embarrised "Ladies this is Prince Sky of Erakylon, Prince Timmy of Zenith, Riven of Apollo, Nabu of Tides, and of course Prince Helia of Linphea."

"Hey" The boys said in union

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" Bloom said nervously while looking into Sky's blue eyes

"The pleasure is all mine. Princess" Sky added while bowing to the group of ladies

"So what brings you guys here on Linphea?" Techna asked

"Well when Brandon told us that he met Princess Stella and that she had friends that she wanted us to meet we couldn't just say no?" Timmy told them

"Yea but we did'nt know they would be this beautiful." Nabu said looking at Layla

"Looks like somebody likes you." Flora wispered to Layla

Layla Blushed

"So what do you guys want to do." Sky asked

"How about we..."

Ring Ring

"Sorry to interrupt guys but its Nathaniel." Mirta said.

"No no sweetie. Go on and talk to him." Flora said sweetly

"Thanks." Mirta added. Hello? Nathaniel? Really. Ok I will be right there. I LOVE u too bye.

"Sound like Mirta has a date." Stella said

"Yes. I'm sorry. I have to go he's meeting me at home to take me somewhere."

"It's ok." Techna added. "Tell him the winx club said hi."

"I will. Bye everyone" Then Mirta left to go find her love.

"Anyway like I was saying how about each of us grab and guy and hang out with them to get to know each other."

"That's a great idea Musa" Techna said

"Yeah we can walk around the Forest together." Bloom added

"I call Brandon." Stella yelled then grabbed Brandon by the arm and started walking away.

"Well I see the love birds have a lot to talk about." Nabu joked

After they got done laughing the winx picked the guys they wanted to walk with. (Nabu n Layla, Sky n Bloom, Techna n Timmy, and Musa n Riven)

"Bye guys we'll meet back in an hour." Techna shouted

As everyone left the only ones left were Helia and Flora. Helia was really happy, he really wanted to spend time with Flora. "She will be my wife." Helia said to hisself then walked up to flora.

"So Flora would you like to take a walk with me." Helia asked taking out his hand for Flora.

Flora blushed when she saw Helia's smile. "Wow. Helia is sooooo sweet and hansom." Flora thought "I want him to be by my side forever."

"So Flora what will it be?"

"Of Course your highness. Flora said making Helia smile even more. "I would love to take a walk with you."

Flora took Helia's hand and together they walked through the enchanted forest together. "Don't ever leave me my sweet Flora. I love u." Helia said to hisself

**How was that for you? Wasnt it beautiful how they both fell in love? Next chapter comming up soon**


	6. I want to pertect you

**I love Flora and Helia**

**Chapter 6: I want to pertect you**

Helia couldn't help but stare at Flora. She was a goddess, an angel, like she was just created for him. Helia wanted to get to know her better. He wanted to know what she liked, what she dis liked, what made her happy, what made her cry, and so much more.

"So Flora. Tell me about yourself." Helia said as they walked in the forest holding hands

"Well lets see. Um what do you want to know?"

"Everything." Helia said proudly. "I want to get to know you Flora."

"Ok well I'm the fairy of nature, I'm 16, I love taking care of plants, I go to Alfea but we are on break right now, and me and my friends are called the Winx Club." Flora told him.

"Those are some amazing things."

"What about you your Highness?"

"Well first of all my dear Flora. Please don't call me your Highness it dosen't feel right." Helia told Flora."You can just call me Helia"

Flora felt embarrised. "Ok Helia" She blushed. "Please continue."

Well I'm the Prince of Linthea, I'm 18, I go to Red Fountain and I love writing poems and drawing things like birds, flowers, animals, and people. It reminds me of my mom. We usto do stuff like that before she died."

Flora embrased him in a hug. "I'm so sorry Helia I know it must be hard for you."

Helia could not believe Flora was hugging him, at that moment he just wanted to hold Flora in his arms forever. "Helia are you ok?" Flora asked

"Uh yes." Helia let go of Flora and smiled when he saw her cheeks turn a rosie red. "But yes it is a little hard sometimes. It seems like after she left everything just changed." Helia sighed.

"She will always be with you Helia. No matter what."

"Thanks Flora." They stopped walking and sat down by a tree to talk some more and to enjoy the view. "So what are your parents like."

Flora sighed and let out a tear. Helia saw this. "Flora what's wrong did I say something wrong."

"Well no. It's just... Flora started crying.

"Please don't cry we dont have to talk about it."

"No No. I want to." Flora said as she wipped the tears away. Helia was all ears. "Well my parents died when I was just a baby so I never really got to see what they were like."

Helia was so shocked to hear what came out of Flora's mouth. "Flora my dear it's alright. Please don't cry." Helia didn't want to see his flower cry. He wanted to see her smile and be happy. "I'm right here sweetie everything is going to be alright."

Flora blushed as Helia wippped away the tears that flew down her Emerald eyes. "Thanks Helia. You're so sweet."

"It's fine I don't ever want to see you hurt like that. I will do what ever it takes to make you happy."

"Helia I..." Helia placed his fingers on Flora's lips to stop her from talking. Making her blush even redder

"Shhhh. Please don't speak. I'm here now." He placed her head on his chest and sat there playing in her honey brown hair, protecting her from the world. The trouble, the suffering, and the pain everyday life brings.

Helia and Flora sat like that for five-ten minutes thinking of nothing but love and joy that each of them had just brought into their lives.

"I'm alright now Helia. Thanks." Flora told him while taking her head off his chest.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sweetie. I'm fine now. It's just that I always wanted to know what they were like and everytime I ask my godparents about it they always tell me I have to wait til my seventeenth birthday. This locket is the only thing I have that reminds me that their still with me."

"It's beautiful."

"Thanks." Flora smiled. "My parents gave it to me on my first birthday before they died. My godmother says there is a picture of my parents and me being a happy family in here but my mom speiled it so it wont open up until my 17th birthday."

"If you need anything just come to me. I will be there for you."

"Thanks Helia. You're so sweet."

"Anything for you Flora." He told her. Looking into her big bright emerald eyes "I love you" He said to hisself."

"So um enough about me and my life." Flora said. What's going on in the palace

Helia sighed he didn't want to tell anyone else this but since it was Flora he thought he could. "Well right I hate my father right now."

"Why?"

"He wants me to get married." Helia took a deep breathe he didnt want Flora to think he was in love with somebody else. "He's got me engaged to this princess named Diaspro."

Flora felt like she just died and went straight to hell. "Do you love her?"

"NO! i dont love her. It wasnt even my idea to get engaged. Helia looked into Flora's eyes "I want to merry someone for love and thats it."

"Good and that's how it should be." Flora said starring back into Helia's deep blue eyes. "Maybe you father will change his mind."

"I hope so." Helia replied. "I have an idea Flora. Would you and your friends like to come to the engagment ball tomarrow."

"I would love to but why?"

"Well I want to spend some time with you Flora. I feel like I can be myself around you."

Flora blushed. She wanted Helia and her to be more than just friends. She wanted love. "Yes Helia. I will be there and I'm sure my friends will be there too.

"Perfect." Helia smiled. "Now there's one one thing I want you to do for me?"

"Um whats that?"

"Don't ever be afraid to cry around me." He said this while moving closer to her lips. "I want to be able to protect you and bring you joy into your world."

"Oooo Helia." Flora closed her eyes as she saw Helia move closer to her lips. They embraced their bodies together in a romantic hug as their lips were about to touch.

"THERE YOU GUYS ARE." Stella yelled making Flora and Helia break away from eachother. "You guys were suppose to meet us back by Serina an hour ago.

"I'm sorry Stell we lost track of time." Flora explained

"Yo. It's fine Flo we see that you were in good hands." Musa said winking at Helia making him blush

"Well we have to go. Helia has an important dinner to get to." Timmy said

"O My God I completly forgot." Helia said not reliesing that it was almost time for his nightmare to show up. "My appoligies ladies but we must be going."

"It's ok Helia we will see you guys tomarrow at the ball." Flora said with a smile.

Then until tomarrow my flower. Helia added giving Flora and kiss on the cheek, making her blush a million times more as he got on his bike. "Good bye."

"Bye" The winx said in union as they watched their true loves leave.

" Prince Helia really likes you Flora." Bloom told her

"Maybe. I don't know. Maybe tomarrow at the ball we'll see." Flora added

"And maybe tomarrow he will ask for your hand merriage." Stella said all proud

"Maybe but for one thing I know is for sure is that I'm totaly in love with him." Flora said to herself. "I CAN'T wait for tomarrow."

**Another perfect chapter**


	7. Dinner Changes

**Flora and Helia Together 4ever**

**Chapter 7: Dinner Changes**

_As the Winx Club made their way to Mirta and Flora's house, the specialists were outside of the castle trying_ _their best to think of a plan to miss dinner. _

"Guys I don't think we should go in there." Sky told them. "I do not want to see Diaspro again."

"Me neither." Brandon added

"Well. We could always leave. Go find the girls and have dinner with them." Timmy said nervous.

"Dude. That's not such a bad idea." Nabu answered "I really want to spend more time with Layla.

"Yea but even if we do leave and go find the girls. What are we going to tell Helia's father? Riven asked with an attitude "That we went to go hang out with some fairies?"

"No. We'll tell my father that Salideen gave us a very important misson to do and that we wont be back til morning." Helia answered with a grin on his face. He didn't want to see some spoiled princess. He would rather spend time with HIS princess.

"That's a good idea but one problem." Brandon said.

"And what is that?" Timmy asked worried

"How are we going to say that we were on a mission all night for Salideen and he's at dinner already and where are we suppose to stay all night til morning?"

" I can answer both questions for you." Helia explained proudly. "Just let me make a call."

**_At the royal dinner table_**

"Where is Helia" Edward said loud "He should have been here by now!"

"He's probably just nervous your majisty" Diaspro answered. "After hearing that I'm his future wife and all."

"Well he needs to come NOW. It is so disrespectful"

Ring. Ring. Ring

"I'm sorry everyone but will you excuss me I have to take this." Salideen said after seeing it was Helia who was calling.

"It's fine Salideen. Edward said. He was irratated. " Helia better get here."

Salideen got out of his seat and walked out of the room and into the Hallway.

_**Helia and Salideen's phone conversation**_

"Helia. Where are u? Your father is very upset." Salideen yelled

"Uncle. I'm outside the castle. But I need you to do me a faver."

"What is it?"

"Tell father that you gave me and the specialists a mission to do. And also that we would be back in the morning." Helia answered

"Why would I do that."

"Because uncle. I do not wish to see Diaspro. I want to hang out with my friends and the girl that I wish to merry." Helia answered with a smile on his face.

"You found your true love?" Salideen hoped. "That's good I did not think you would have wanted to merry Diaspro."

"Yes Uncle and I want to spend some more time with her, along with her friends and the guys. So will you please do this for me?" Helia asked

"Of course Helia." Salideen laughed. "I would do anything for love."

"Thanks Uncle. You're the Best." Helia said then ended the call.

**_Back at the Dinner table_**

Salideen came back into the room and sat back down grinning. "Helia will not be making it for dinner"

"WHAT?" Edward roared

"Yes brother. You see there was a very important mission that I had him and the boys do."

"Well why the FUCK didn't you tell me?" Edward yelled

"It was last minute and I'm sorry." Salideen frowned. "he and the others will be back tomarrow morning so you don't have to worry."

"He better be back tomarrow morning or else." Edward said as he cooled down and took a sip of his wine. "I'm sorry Princess but you will just have to see him tomarrow."

"O. It's quite alright with me." Diaspro answered.

**_With the Specialists_**

"Yes. Salideen covered for us." Helia said with a huge smile on his face

"Great." All the guys cheered. "Uh guys one more problem. Where are we suppose to stay the whole night at?" Sky asked

"It's fine." Helia answered. "I have a summer house near the beach."

"That's perfect." Everyone cheered

"Yea and maybe the girls can sleep over with us after dinner." Brandon added

The boys got all excitied, they really wanted to spend more time with the girls. "Well instead of just standing around here let's go find them." Riven said.

"Yea lets." Helia said excited. "Flora tonight I will make this a night to remember." He said to hisself as he got on his bike and rode off with the rest of the boys to find the winx club.

**Well chapter 7 is done. Sorry if it's short. The next chapter will be longer though. 3**


	8. Seachind and Finding

**Flora and Helia Together 4ever**

**Chapter 8: Searching and Finding**

As the specialists were searching all around linphea to find their true loves the winx club were outside of Flora's and Mirta's house having a little girls night party.

"Today has been a great day." Techna stated as the girls were outside laying on the grass gazing at the stars.

"You are totally right." Bloom added. "But I wish we could have spent more time with the boys though"

"I know right. I just want my smookums to hold me in my arms." Stella sighed as she gazed at the moon getting all its energy.

"Who's smookums your cat?" Musa asked as everyone laughed

"NO!" Smookums is my Brandon." Stella explained

"Lol. Awwwwww. you already have a cute nick name for him." Flora said. "How romantic."

"Ew. I think smookums is a weird name." Layla said making a distusting face. "But Flora is right it is kind of romantic."

"Speaking of Romance. Where's Mirta? I havent seen her since she left to go spend some time with Nathaniel." Bloom stated.

"O. I forgot to tell you. Rose told me that Nathaniel's mother and father took him and Mirta to this retreat near the east island of Apollo." Flora explained

" Thats what I call true love." Techna exclained.

"Totataly. I hope me and Riven can have love like that." Musa added. "Hey Flora lets sing to get this party started."

"Sounds good to me." Flora said as she got up off the grass

"What song are you guys going to play?" Layla asked

"You guys are just going to wait and see." Musa shouted as she got up and started getting up and chanted a spell to make instruments and beats to start playing.

"Ready Flo?"

"You bet Muse."

_**With Diaspro**_

_After dinner was over Diaspro chatted with the King for a while, cussed out her servants, and flirted with some guards who declined her. _

"I can't believe Helia would go on a stupid mission than come see me. Diaspro yelled as she went into the room she was staying in while she was there. "I wonder if he even went on a mission. He's probably out buying me an engagment present." she smirked. "I'm going to find out. Diaspro went to the side of the bed and got out one of her spell books. She opened it to a page and chanted a spell.

_Show me, show me, show me _

_Show me Helia and the specialists_

_Show me what Helia is doing right now. _

_Reptorious Deseptous_

Diaspro saw the guys riding their lava bikes looking for someone

"Where do you think the Winx are at"? Said Sky as he rode into the sky

"I don't know but their around here somewhere." Nabu stated

Helia sighed. We need to find them I want to see my Flora."

"Dude relax." Riven shouted

"Yea we will find them." Timmy added

After the spell ended Diaspro got mad threw a blast at the lamp thus breaking it. "I can't believe they left me to hang out with some girls." Diaspro fummed "Who the hell is this Flora. She and these so called Winx girls will pay for their interference." Diaspro turned to a few pages and found a spell. "Perfect. This will surley end the so called Winx Club.

_Spirits from the underworld. I ask you to do my bidding. _

_Help me with my problem_

_Sprits help me end these fools._

_Send me a creature of darkness that will destroy my enimies _

_The Winx Club _

After she chanted the spell a huge black ogre looking monter with black like wings appered out of the night sky. "Perfect." Diaspro cheered. "Now do my bidding and get rid of the Winx Club." The monster left to find the Winx Club after hearing his mistresses orders. "YES. GET IN MY WAY AND YOU WILL PAY. Hahahahaha."

_**With the Winx **_

"Go for it" The winx cheered

(Musa)

Someday I'll let you in

Treat you right

Drive you outta your mind

Ooooh

(Flora)

You never me a chick like me

Burn so bright

I'm gonna make you mine

(Both)

Always wan't what you cant have

Is it so bad

If you don't get what you wanted

Make you feel good

As I'm with you

Wanna shape ya boy

Let's get it started

(Both)

Give it up

You can't win

Cause I know where you've been

Such a shame

You don't put up a fight

Thats a game that we play

At the end of the night

It's a same old story

But you never get it right

Give it up

(Both)

Come a little closer

Baby, baby

Come a little closer

Come a little closer

Baby, baby

(Musa)

So stop trying to walk away

No you won't ever leave me behind

(NOOO)

(Flora)

You betta believe that I'm here to stay

(Musa)

That's right

(Flora)

Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine

(Oooooh)

(Both)

Look at me boy

Cause I got you

Isn't it so exciting?

Wanna shake you

Wanna break you

Take a backseat boy

Cause now I'm driving

(Both)

Give it up

You can't win

Cause I know where you been

Such a shame

You don't put up a fight

That's a game that we play

At the end of the day

It's the same old story

But you never get it right

Give it up

**With the specialists**

"Where could the Winx be?" Brandon asked as the guys were flying all over Linphea looking for the girls

"I don't know but we need to find them." Sky added

"Maybe we should just give up." Timmy suggested

"NO. Timmy I want to see MY Flora." Helia yelled. WE CAN"T GIVE UP

"Dude relax were not giving up." Riven said.

"Sorry I..."

"Wait do you guys here something?" Nabu added as he stopped his bike

"Yeah it sound like singing." Sky answered "But where is it coming from?"

"Down there." Helia stated "And it sounds like Flora singing."

"How can you be sure?" Riven asked with an attitude

"I know Flora's voice anywhere." Helia said with a grin on his face. "Let's go"

"We're right behind you." Brandon said as they followed Helia to Flora's house

**Back with the Winx **

(Flora)

A oooh yeah

Ah oooho yeah

Hey yeah yeah yea

(Both)

Come a little closer

Come a little closer

Baby, baby

Come a little closer

Come a little closer

Baby

Yes, you are my baby

And I'll make you crazy tonight

(Both)

Look at me boy

Cause I got you

Where I want you

Isn't it so exciting?

Wanna break you

Take a backseat boy

Cause now I'm driving

(Both)

Give it up

You can't win

Cause I know where you been

Such a shame

You don't put up a fight

That's a game that we play

At the end of the night

It's the same old story

But you never get it right

Give it up

Wooahh

YEAH!

After Flora and Musa got done sing the Winx girls went up and hugged each other. After the hug they laughed and was once again startled

"Hey we can't get a hug to?"

The winx club looked to see who was behind them. They all got excited when they seen familiar faces.

"SMOOKUMS." Stella yelled as she ran to Brandon and jumped in his arms

"What are you guys doing here.?" Flora asked

"Yeah. I thought you guys had something to do at the palace." Musa added as she walked up to Riven

"We did but um... Helia" Riven said as Musa kissed him on the cheek

"Well we didn't really want to stay in for dinner at the palace. So we thought we go find you girls and take you girls out to dinner." Helia explained

"That sound like fun." Bloom said

"Good now hurry up. We made reservations at the Night Flower and we don't want to be lait." Timmy stated

"WAIT girls we can't just leave yet. Tecna said

"Why not?" Layla asked confused

"Flora has to ask Rose and Derrick first."

" Sorry you guys I'll go ask them now." Flora exclained as she was staring to walk to the house. Helia made sure not to leave his eyes off her.

"Hurry up Flora." Stella yelled impatient

"Im... AHhhhh. Flora said as she fell on her knees holding her stomach

"Flora what wrong." Helia said worried then ran to her and held her in his arms. "Tell me"

"The trees are in pain. Their telling me that theirs some kind of monster coming this way to attack us."

"WHAT" Everyone yelled in union. "Flora are you sure?" Layla asked

"Yes." Flora answered as she got up "LOOK BEHIND YOU. It's already here."


	9. Perfect Dinner

**Flora and Helia Together 4ever**

**Chapter 9: Perfect Dinner**

After the monster apeared the specialisets ran infont of the Winx to protect them.

"Girls get in the house." Brandon shouted. Trying to protect Stella

"Yea we got this." Sky added

"And leave you guys out here to fight that beast alone. No way" Layla stated

"Yeah we know how to protect ourselves." Musa said

"Look just go inside and don't come out until we say so." Riven shouted ready to attack the monster

"I dont think so." Stella yelled. The Winx ran past the boys and towards the monster. "Ready girls."

"Get back here." Nabu yelled

"LET'S GO ENCHANTIX!"

As the girls transformed into their enchantix, all the specialists could do was just stare at their beauty.

"Dragon Fury." Bloom atacked the monster but it didn't really do damage. The monster then attacked Bloom with some kind of red blood like liquid which caused her to fall out of the sky. "Bloom NO!" sky yelled

"Rose Blanket" before Bloom fell to the ground she was then saved by Flora

"Thanks Flora"

"I got your back Bloom. Flora smiled but then flew to helia and the guys. "Helia. We can deal with this creature. What I need you to do is to go inside the house and protect my godparents."

"But Flora."

"Don't but Flora Timmy" Tecna exclained. "Go do it."

"You heard her guys let's go" Nabu yelled then made his way inside Flora's house to protect her godparents

As the girls were fighting the monster the guys made their way into Flora's house

"Hello?" Helia yelled as they entered the house. "Is anyone in here?"

"Flora whats... Derrick was surprised to see Prince Helia and the specialist in front of him. "Prince Helia what is the meaning of this?"

"I'm sorry but there is a monster outside attacking Flora and the others."

"Theres a monster outside attacking my daughter and you guys are just in here?"

"No sir it's not like that." Sky tried to explain. "The girls told us to come in here to protect you"

"Yeah so here we are." Riven exclaimed

"Derrick my love whats going on?" Rose asked as ran down the stairs and went to her husband but was surprised to see the prince infront of her. "Prince Helia. What are you doing here? Where's Flora?"

"She's outside and..." Helia was cut short when Flora and Layla shattered into the window

"FLORA. LAYLA. Are you ok?" Rose asked as she ran to help them

"Yes Rose I'm fine." Flora exclaimed

"Yes me to." Layla added trying to catch her breath. "That monster is not like anyother monster we have ever faught before."

"Its like someone just congered this creature up to attack us." Flora stated as she helped Layla up off the ground. "Come on Layla."

"NO." Helia and Nabu yelled in union. "You guys are not going back out there. That thing is too powerful."

"But the girls need help." Layla exclained.

"It's too dangerious Flora." Rose explained tying to reason with her goddaughter.

"Don't worry Rose. I have an idea."

"What's the plan Flora."

"Well Layla. If I am correct that creature was created from a drak spell to attack us. So if you and I use our fairydust to weakon it Bloom and the rest of the girls can attack the monster using convergence."`

"Thats a perfect idea Flora. It just might work." Layla smiled. "Let's do it." Flora and Layla flew outside ready to go up with the plan.

"I know you guys have a plan." Stella yelled as she shield her self with an enchantix moon barrior.

"Of course we do. You know Flora always comes up with the good ideas."

Flora blushed

"So whats the plan Flo." Musa asked.

"Well if I am correct that monster was created from a dark spell so I was thinking if Layla and I used our fairy dust on it then it will grow weak. Then when you guys are at your strongest peak, you guys destroy it with an enchantix convergence.

"That perfect." Tecna stated. "Lets do it."

Layla and Flora flew to the monster and shimmered fairy dust all over the dark creature.

"Alright you guys its done. Your turn." Layla yelled.

Musa, Bloom, Tecna, and Stella all gathered together to give the final out attack. "ENCHANTIX CONVERGENCE." After the attack the monster started glowing the disapeared into the night.

"Thank God it's gone." Stella said as she fell to the ground

"Yeah and thank Flora for her fast thinking." Bloom added

Flora blushed. "Hey it's no big deal. I just wanted to get rid of that thing before it hurt anyone."

"FLORA my darling are you ok?"

"I'm fine Rose honest." Flora said running up to her godparents "Are you guys alright?"

"Yes sweatie. Thanks to you and your friends."

"Hey where are the guys?" Musa asked

"Their in the house." Rose answered

"WHAT WHY THE HELL ARE THEY IN THE HOUSE?" Derrick yelled

"Derrick are you ok?" Flora asked

"I'm fine dear." Derrick answered trying to break the tension

"Like I was saying. The guys are in the house because they are waiting for the girls." Rose said. "It seems they want to take them to dinner as a thank you for saving their buts."

"Is this true Flora." Derrick asked in a mad tone he did not want Flora hanging out with the prince or his friends

"Yes Derrick if it is alright with you and Rose." Flora answered shyly. She had a feeling Rose and Derrick did not like the boys

"Well I guess it's alright. As long as you are safe and with your friends." Rose answered then turned to look at Derrickk who looked like he was about to explode. "Let Flora and the girls have fun tonight. We will tell Flora about the prince later. In the mean time stop acting so crazy." Rose wispered to her husband.

"O thanks you guys." Flora said as she hugged her god parents

"No problem now go up to your rooms and get dressed." (Flora's house is actually a big mansion so all the girls have a room of their own to stay in when visiting Flora and Mirta).

"Come on you girls lets get dressed." Stella cheered as she was pushing them into the house.

As the girls walked into the house they stopped when they seen the specialist sitting in the guest room waiting for them

"We'll be ready in a minute we have to get dressed." Tecna explained

"But you guys already look beautiful." Timmy stated making Tecna blush.

"Just stay here. We'll be ready soon." Bloom said as they walked upstairs to their bedrooms to change

As the Winx girls was getting dressed the specialists were having a small conversation with Rose and Derrick

"So um Derrick. This is a nice house you have." Helia said trying to break the silence

Derrick just kept quiet. "Thanks your highness. We had alot of fun building it." Rose stated

"You guys made this?" Sky asked

"O yes. We made it before we had Mirta and right before Flora came to us."

"What do you mean by before Flora came to you?" Riven asked

"Well not that its any of you buisness but Flora's parents asked us to protect her before they died." Derrick answered rudely

"Sorry. I didn't know." Riven sighed

"What ever just DO NOT mention anything about Flora's parents. She is not ready to know about them yet."

"Yes Sir." The specialist said in union

"And one more thing." Derrick said

"Um yes?" Brandon asked

"If you even think about hurting my daughters I will have each and every one you sent to the omgea dimension after I kill you."

"We wouldn't even think of hurting the girls." Nabu stated with a scared look on his face

"Yeah. Flora means a lot to me." Helia added

WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN? Derrick yelled he didn't want Flora associating with the son of a monster

"Um I did'nt...

"Ok guys how do we look?" Stella asked breaking the tension

The guys all turned to look at the girls, they couldn't do anything but look at their beauty with their jaws dropped to the ground.

Bloom was wearing a dark blue back out dress that went down to her knees, hot pink heels and hot pink bangles on her wrist. She wore a pink heart belt that wrapped around her waist. To accererise she grabbed a dark blue hand bag with pink sparkels shimmering on each side. Her hair was tied up in a high poney tail with curls flowing down her back.

Stella was wearing a black mini dress that went down to her hips, an orange sweater and orange steletoes to match. She also had her hair in a high poney tail but left it straight down flowing in the air. Also she wore a black head band with an orange star on top of her hair.

Musa wore a pink almost red tank top and a pink almost red mini skirt with black leggings underneath and long pink almost red boost that went up to her knees. Her hair flowed down to her knees and had a gold butterfly borette on the left side. She wore a black sweater and to accererise she wore gold bangles and a black hand bag.

Tecna wore a short strapless violet dress with white shoes. She wore a diamond blue neckalace, white and blue bangles on her wrist, and small white hand bag to go with the shoes.

Layla wore a short emerald green spagetti dress, a midnight blue waist belt and midnight blue heels. She wore a diamond neckalace. Her hair was curled and flowed all the way down to her back.

Flora wore a pink rose red dress that went down to her hips, her curves went well with the dress. She wore forest green staletoes, a forest green hand bag and her hair was put in a high pony tail with curls flowing down. To accererise she had gold and green bangles and wore her locket her parents had given her.

After five minutes of just staring at the Winx Club. Rose snapped the specialisrs out of their shock by smacking all of them in the back of their heads.

"Ow." The boys said in union. "O um sorry."

"Wow you girls look beautiful." Sky said looking at Bloom

"Thanks Sky. How sweet." Bloom said

"Yeah thanks." Stella added while walking to Brandon

"Ok guys grab these beautiful princesses and get to dinner before you all are late." Rose stated

"O yes. Let's go." Nabu exclaimed

"Goodbye girls have fun." Rose shouted as they left the house

"But NOT too much fun." Derrick yelled making Rose laugh

"Goodbye" everyone said in union as they all left the house and walked to the specialists lava bikes

"My dear Flora you look sooo beautiful. Just like a rose." Helia said making Flora blush.

"Thanks Helia. U look wonderful too."

"You look better." Helia said as they got on the lava bike and flew into the sky.

**Flora's (P.O.V)**

"Helia is soooooo sweet. I just want to tell him how I feel. " She said to herself

"Helia." Flora said as she they flew into the sky.

"Yes Flora?"

"Um nevermind. Just forget it."

"Are you sure Flora? You can tell anything."

"Yes. I'm sure." Flora answered

**Helia's (P.O.V)**

"Flora you are my world. Tonight I'm going to make this night special for the both of us." He said to hisself

"I Love you Flora."

"Did you say something Helia."

"O. Um. Yes I said I love the way the stars shine in the night sky." He quickly answered he didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Yes the stars sure are beautiful tonight." Flora added

"Yes well here we are."

**End of P.O.V's**

"Here we are Flora. I think you're going to like it here." Helia said helping Flora off the bike

"Thanks Helia. I hope it's fun." Flora said grabding Helia's arm and walking into the restaurant.

"Guys we're each going to have our own table so everyone can have some privicy." Brandon stated as everyone walked together

"Sounds good to me" Sky added

Six waiters came and took each couple to a lovely but private table. Everyone was inside but Helia ordered the waiter to seat him and Flora outside and alone.

"Here we are your highness." The waiter said as she brought them to a table with a bautiful view of the gardens.

"O wow Helia it's beautiful." Flora gasped. "The flowers really shine in the night and there are candles shinning everywhere."

"You like it?" Helia asked trying to make Flora happy.

"I Love it Helia."

Helia was about to say something until he felt something warm on his cheek. Flora had just kissed him.

"Helia?" Helia froze. He could not believe Flora kissed him on the cheek. "Helia are you ok?"

"Yes Flora." Helia broke out of his trance. "I'm fine. Here let me help you." Helia took Flora's hand and pulled out her seat so she could sit.

"Thank You Helia."

"Your Welcome."

"Ok you guys what would you guys like to drink." The waiter asked

"I would like an ice tea please with a lemon on the side." Flora said

"Make that two please." Helia added as he sat down and staired into Flora's big green eyes

"I'll be back with your drinks in a few minutes." The waiter said as she walked away

"So Helia. Do you like being a Prince." Flora asked

"Yes. Of course but I wish my father wouldn't try to force me into this stupid marriage." Helia sighed

"Don't worry Helia. I think it's going to work out sooner or later." Flora smiled. "Who know's maybe you and this girl will fall in love."

"Trust me Flora I do not plain to fall in love with this girl."

Flora laughed. "You'll never know. Love comes in mysterious ways."

"Yeah it sure does." Helia wispered to her as he held on to her hands and staired into her eyes.

The two love birds staired into eachothers eyes for five minutes until the waiter broke their trance. "Ok you guys here are your Ice Teas."

"Thanks." Flora said as she grabbed hers and took a sip

"Now what can I get you guys to eat?"

"Um well I would like the all you can eat pasta with extra garlic." Helia exclaimed

"Ok and you miss." The waiter asked

"I would like the spaghetti with extra sauce but no meat please."

"Ok. Anything else"

"A fruit salad" The couple said in union

"Wow. Prince Helia you really do have a wonderful fiance. She's just like you." The waiter said as she walked away

This made Flora and Helia blush. "I hope you didn't feel frighten after what she just said." Helia asked Flora

"Of course not Helia. She's right we are alike and I think we would make a cute couple." This made Helia smile and wonder.

"Really?"

"Did I just say that out loud." Flora was embrassed "I'm sorry I.."

"It's ok Flora. I think we would make a cute couple too." Flora blused "I was just thinking that maybe when I get out of this marriage thing that me and you well..."

"Ok you guys here are your meals." The waiter interrupted

"O Thank you." Flora smiled

"Anytime." The waiter said as she walked away.

"Smells devine." Flora stated as she took her fork and started eating.

"Yes it does." Helia sighed he really wanted to tell Flora how he felt

"Um Helia after we eat. I want to talk to you about something if its alright with you."

"O course Flora anything. Besideds I have to ask you something important"

After Helia and Flora ate they ordered their desserts and talked some more about their everydays lives.

"Flora would you like to walk around the outside of the restaurant?" Helia asked

"Yes" Helia grabbed Flora's hand and together they walked and talked.

"So Flora what did you want to talk to me about." Helia asked as they walked by a fountain in a nearby garden

"Well Helia. It's not really of a tell you but a show you."

"What do you mean?" Helia asked confused

"Don't get mad but I wanted to do this ever since I met you."

"Ok well Flo..." He was cut short when Flora's pink lips touched his. Helia was suprised when she kissed him but he didn't care. Helia just wanted the kiss to last forever, thus he deepened it. Flora wrapped her arms around Helia's neck and Helia gripped his hands onto her waist making sure not to let her go. When they parteded to breathe Helia was blusing all red while Flora just smiled.

"I Love you Helia." Flora spoke. "Ever since I layed eyes on you. I know we only met today but I feel we were ment to be together and I just don't want to loose you."

"Flora you just made me the happiest man alive." Helia said as he held Flora tightly not wanting to let her go. "I Love you too."

"Do you really mean it?"

"Of course I do Flora. I fell in love with you when I first layed eyes on you in the enchantic forest. I just wanted to make sure you felt the same way I felt."

Flora started crying. "O Helia. I want to be by your side forever but we can't be together."

"And why is that my Love?"

"You are engaged." Flora then let go of Helia and sat on the side of the fountain. "How are we suppose to be together if you are to be married?"

Helia forgot all about his engagement. "Listen Flora." Helia said as he got down on one knee and looked into Flora's beautiful eyes. "I will somehow get out of this marriage and after I do you will be my bride."

Flora looked gazed into Helia's deep blue eyes he looked so beautiful, she stroked his long midnight blue hair and kissed his forehead. "I'll be their waiting for you your highness."

"Tomarow at the engagement ball I'm going to tell the entire kingdom that I do not wish to merry the girl I can't stand and that I'm in love with you flora."

"What if your father does not except that?" Flora sighed

"Then me and you will run away together."

"Oooo Helia."

Helia pulled Flora close to him and as their lips were about to touch once more they were interrupted by no other then the Winx Club and Specialists.

"Come on guys are you ready?" Nabu asked

"Yeah the girls have to get ready for tomarrow." Riven added

"Tomarrow?" Flora looked confused

"Don't you remember Flora we got to go see Miss. Faroganda tomarrow at Alfea." Bloom explained

"O yes. I forgot." Flora said embarrised.

"Then we have to go to Rose's shop and ask her to make us some outstanding dresses for the ball." Stella cheered.

"Well we better be getting you home then." Helia sighed he wanted to spend the rest of the night with Flora but he didn't want to be rude.

"Ok Let's go" Timmy said as they got on their bikes abd rode into the sky

When everyone got infont of Flora's House everyone said their goodbyes, except Flora and Helia. Helia told the guys to go on ahead to his beach house and Flora told the girls that she would be in the house in a minute.

"I'm going to miss you Flora." Helia said as he gave Flora good night kiss.

"I'm going to miss you too but we're going to see each other tomarrow."

"I know but I won't be able to stop thinking about you." Helia held Flora in a worm hug

"Well you have to guys to help you." Flora said

"Flora let's keep us being together until tomarrow ok."

"Of couse. It will be a surprise for everyone." Flora placed her arms around Helia neck and gave him a deep worming kiss.

"I Love you Flora." Helia said as he parted the kiss

"I Love you too. Now I better go inside"

"Good night my flower." Helia watched Flora go into the house and smiled knowing she was safe. "Today was the best day ever." And with that Helia rode into the night.

"Helia you made me the happiest girl in the world." Flora said to herself as she went up into her room and slept. "I Love You with all my heart."


	10. Dealing with a Bitch: The Winx Club way

**Flora and Helia Together 4ever**

**Chapter 10: Dealing with a Bitch: The Winx Club way**

**The Specialists were at Helia's beach house enjoying a nice quiet breakfeast. After a wonderful night filled with love and excitement, the guys just wanted to have a nice peaceful morning. **

"GOOD MORNIG HUNNY BUNNY. How was your night?" The sound of that horried voice and the look into those evil eyes spooked all the guys and caused them all to fall out of their chairs.

"D Di Diaspro what are you doing here?" Helia was shocked and was ready to slap this witch.

"Well I wanted to see you before tonight so here I am"

"But how did you know where we was going to be?" Timmy asked as he got up from the floor and back onto his chair

"Yeah we didn't tell anyone where we was going." Brandon added

"Well you see hunny bunny." Diaspro said as she sat on Helia's lap and kissed his cheek. "I spied on you last night and found out where you was going."

"BITCH YOU WHAT?" Helia yelled as she got up and pushed Diaspro off his lap. "Don't fuckin spy on me you nasty ass hoe."

"Ow. But sweetie we are going to be married soon and as your wife I have to make sure you are not doing anything disrespectful."

Helia slapped her. "Shut up hoe. I'm not marrying you. NOT NOW. NOT EVER.. I plan on marrying someone else."

"You mean that slut Flora?" Diaspro smirked. "She and her friends are nothing but bust downs. Trust me Helia I will be a better wife then her."

"What did you say about Flora?" Helia was fumming and was about to swing on her but Nabu and Sky held him down.

"I said her and her friends are nothing but bu..." Before she could finish she was on the ground bleeding.

"If you ever say anything like that again about our girls I will kill you." Riven spoke as he got done doing what he had to do. "STAY AWAY FROM OUR GIRLS."

"YOU UNGRATFULL PEASENT. HOW DARE YOU?" Diaspro yelled as she got up from the ground. Her face was red and black. She had a broken noise and her lip was swolen. "Do you relieze I can have you banished from this realm or even worse killed."

"Look you ass. Get out of here." Timmy yelled

"Yeah and Helia is not marrying you." Nabu added

"O yes he is because if he don't I will send something even more dark and powerful to kill his precious Flora and her worthless friends."

"Wait you sent that monster to attack the girls?" Sky asked

"Yes and I tought it would end them but I guess not. Diaspro sighed then got happy. "But Helia if you even think about calling off this engagement, those Winx girls will be sorry."

"YOU LITTLE HARTLESS BITCH. If you even think about hurting Flora or her friends you will never see tomarrow." Helia exclaimed

"We'll see hunny bunny." Diaspro said. "I would stay but right now I have to go to Alfea and talk to Miss. Faroganda. I'll see you tonight. LOVE YOU." Then Diaspro walked out of the door and left

"That girl needs help." Timmy stated

"Yeah. We need to get rid of her because if she even think about hurting the girls I will end her." Sky added

"I wanted to keep this a secret until tonight but since that thing is trying to get rid of the girls I'm going to tell you guys now." Helia said as he sat back down and started drinking some orange juice.

"What is it." Brandon asked

"Flora and I are in love and tonight at the ball I'm going to make it official infront of everyone." Helia explained

"That's great" everyone said in union

"I'm happy for the both of you guys." Nabu said

"Yeah but Helia after you anounce it to the world. I want to tell everyone how I feel about Musa." Riven exclaimed. "I want everyone to know that I'm in love too."

Everyone looked at Riven like as if he just killed someone. "Me too." Everyone else said in union

"Then it is settled. Tonight everyone will know." Sky said

"But wait you guys. What are we going to do about Diaspro?" Timmy asked. What if she tries to hurt the girls again?

"Don't worry Timmy we will deal with her later. Right now we have to get ready." Brandon explained

"Yeah right now we have to get ready. I can't wait to see the look on my fathers face." Helia grinned

"But Helia Flora is not a princess what if he doesn't except that? Riven asked

"Then Flora and I are going to runaway together." Helia stated as he got up from his chair and started walking out of the room. "I would rather have Flora then some crown."

"That's love I tell you. Sky stated. Then everyone else followed

"True Love" Nabu added.

**With the Winx**

**The girls have already got up and left for Alfea. They was already standing infront of Miss Faroganda. **

"Good morning girls. I'm glad you guys are her."

"Good Morning Miss Faroganda." Everyone said in union

"I brought you girls here to meet a transfer student. She is from the school of Beta and will be studding here for a few months." Miss. Faroganda exclaimed.

"Where is she?" Bloom asked

"She's running alittle late I'm afraid." Miss. Farogande explained. "But when school starts I would like you girls to show her around and help her get settled."

"O course Ms. F but why us? Musa asked

"Because you are my best students and I want her to feel right at home."

"Don't worry Ms. F you can count on us." Layla said proud

"Thank you girls." Miss Faroganda said

"No problem. That's what we are here for." Tecna stated

Knock Knock

"Yes. Come in." Miss Faroganda yelled

"I'm so sorry I'm late Miss Faroganda. I had to deal with something important." Diaspro explained as she pushed the Winx girls out of her way and sat down

"Good havens princess what happened to you your face?" Faroganda asked

"O it was nothing. I tried to do a make up spell and it kind of failed." Diaspro lied

"Well next time be more carefull. Faroganda said as she touched Diaspro's face. "Helix" In seconds Diaspro's face was healed and back to normal.

"O thank you."

No problem. Now I want to introduce you to the Winx Club. They will help you get around once school starts." Faroganda explained. "This is Bloom, Stella, Musa, Layla, Flora, and Tecna. We have another winx but she's away right now."

"Hello." Everyone said in union. Diaspro knew who they were and looked at them with anger in her eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She lied

"Well you girls can go talk and get to know eachother. Faroganda said. "I'll see you all on the first day of school."

"Good bye." Everyone said in union as they all left the headmistress office and went outside infront of the school to chat.

"So Diaspro. You're from the school of Beta." Tecna asked.

"Yes I am bitch and I rather be there then here with you losers." Diaspro snapped

"Well that.. What did you just call me." Tecna yelled

"You heard me. I know about all of you especially you Flora."

"How do you know about us?" Flora ask

"I spied on you guys last night and I watched you guys hanging out with my man."

"WHO the HELL is yo man? Layla asked

"Prince Helia." Diaspro smirked "We are to be married soon."

"So you're the little hoe that Helia hates." Flora exclaimed "And I'm guessing you were the one that sent that monster to my house?"

"Yea I did what you going to do about it.?"

"I'll show you what I'm going to do about it. Musa yelled as she was about to swing

"I'm soooo scared. You must be Riven's girl. He is sooooooo hot and when he hit me this morning it really turned me on." Diaspro smirked "Once me and Helia are married I'm gona have to fuck all of your guys also."

"THATS IT." Flora and Stella yelled. They pounced on Diaspro which brought her to the ground and started beating the shit out of her. "WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU." Musa, Bloom, Tecna, and Layla didn't dare to stop them instead they joined in.

"Miss. Faroganda help me please." Diaspro yelled but no one heard.

Twenty minutes later the winx club got tired and stopped. "Bitch if you even try flurting with ANY of our boyfriends we will KILL YOU." Layla yelled.

"I'm not scared of you." Diaspro wept as she got up and tried to walk. "I can have all of you guys banished from Linphea and kicked out of Alfea."

"Don't worry sweetie. If you try we will give you more hell." Flora laughed "Guys I don't think we're done with her yet. Maybe we should give her something else to remember us by."

"Wh wha what do you mean." Diaspro asked she was really scaired. She didn't want anymore.

The Winx Club laughed at her. "THIS BITCH." the girls joined their hands together and yelled. "WINX CLUB CONVERGENCE."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Diaspro was then gone. She was sent to another realm.

"I'm glad she's gone." Musa stated

"Yeah and Flora I had no idea you could fight like that." Layla exclaimed

Flora blushed "Well I had to do what I had to do."

"Well if she messes with us again or the guys we will give her more." Bloom said

"Alright you guys enough about that witch. Let's just go back to Linphea and get our dresses made for tonight." Stella said annoyed

"Yeah let's go." Tecna stated and with that the girls left for Linphea.

**Funny huh. I just had to write that. I wanted some getto action before the engagement ball. lol. I promise the next chapter will be about the ball. Wonder whats going to happen next. Will Flora find out about her parents at the ball? Will Diaspro get her ass wipped again? Next chapter coming up soon. **


	11. Engagement Ball: Vision

**Flora and Helia Together 4ever**

**Chapter 11: Engagement Ball: Vision**

**Everyone was ready for the Ball. Rose had made the Winx Girls perfect gowns, the specialists was ready to confess their love to the girls, and Diaspro was in some realm badly hurt. Tonight was going to be a good night.**

"Okay Dawlings time to make ourselves known." Stella cheered

"Stella calm down its just a ball." Layla said trying to calm her friend down as they got out of the carriage and walked to the entrence of the castle.

They all stoped to talk for a minute to talk. "Yea Stell. And besides we're already famous." Bloom exclaimed

"I know but I mean to King Edward he dosen't know us and I want to make us seem like we're good enough." Stella said "Especially since we are best friends of Helia's future fiance."

"Flora are you alright?" Tecna asked. Flora wasn't paying attention she was too busy daydreaming."Flora?"

"Huh. Yea I'm fine." Flora said but really she wasn't she felt really dizzy. She was about to fall but Layla caught her

"Flora are you ok?" Musa asked as she helped Layla stand Flora up.

"Yes. I'm fine sweetie." Flora lied

"Dawling do not lie to us something is wrong. You don't just faint on us all of a sudden. Stella said trying to console her friend.

"Well I don't know what just happend. It's like I just had a vision then fainted."

"What was it about?" Bloom asked in a worried tone she knew all about visions

"It's wired. It's like I been here before. In my vision there was a beautiful women with long honey blond hair, tanned skin, and the most beautiful forest green eyes you ever seen and a tall handsom man with hazel eyes, brown hair that reached his shoulders (like skys) with barely tanned skin (like Brandons). They were beautiful together as they were walking inside the palace." Flora sighed. "Then I also seen that the women was holding a beautiful playful baby girl with the biggest green eyes and tanned skin." She then started to cry."I think it was a vision of me and my parents before th they... you know."

"O Flora don't cry." Layla said trying to make her feel better. "It's ok I know its hard."

"Yeah but I just want to know what this vision ment. Have I been here before and what happened to them?" Flora said as she wipped her tears away. "But enough about me and my vision. Let's just go inside and have some fun."

"Are you sure Flora?" Musa asked "We could always leave"

"Yes sweetie. We can talk about this tonight."

"Alright Flora we will talk about this tonight after the ball but if you have another vision like that again please let us know." Tecna explained as everyone started walking inside the palace.

"Wow. This place is beautiful." Flora said as she walked into the ballroom and gazed at its beauty.

"Yes it is. It's ten times nicer than my palace." Stella atmitted. "Now where is my snukooms?"

"He's around here somwhere Stella." Bloom stated "In the mean time let's have some fun."

"Yeah and lets hope that princess donsen't start any trouble with us tonight." Tecna added as she and the girls walked to the punch bowl

"If she does she's gonna have to deal with us again." Layla stated "We'll send her to the omega deminsion this time"

Everyone laughed but got interrupted when they heard the trumpits

"Announcing the royal court." A man in a royal blue suit said.

"Hey Flora now you get to see Helia and his father." Bloom said making Flora blush at the sound of Helia's name

"King Edward." The announcer said. The girls looked and seen a man come out. He had long Black wavy hair with blond highlights tied in a pony tail. Midnight blue eyes like Helia's. He was tall and wore royal blue and black clothes. As he sat on the throne Flora felt a bad vibe around him like he did something wrong in the past.

"Helia must take after his mother." Tecna stated

"Yea the only thing he takes after his father is his eyes." Stella added "and the fact that he's a man"

"The kings royal advisior and brother Salideen" Everyone watched as a short man with grey hair sat on the second throne.

"Hey that's the Headmaster of Redfountain." Musa said. "I didn't know he was related to Helia."

"Prince Helia." Flora blushed as he seen Helia walking into the ballroom in his midnight blue tuxcedo matching his hair and eyes. He looked around to spot Flora as he sat on the third throne but counln't find her yet.

"He looks wonderful." Flora said to herself

"Helia's Friends: Prince Sky, Brandon, Prince Timmy, Riven, and Nabu." The specialist walked into the ballroom and stood near Helia. They all were smiling and looking for the Winx but couldn't find them.

"Good evening ladies and gentlmen" King Edward spoke as he got up from his throne."Tonight we are here beacuse of two people and the love they share."

"O kill me now God." Helia said to hisself

"My son Prince Helia and Princess Diaspro." Everyone cheered when the king said this except for the specialists, Salideen and of course the Winx Club.

"Hey girls you want to ruin this engagement ball for Diaspro?" Stella wispered to the girls

"Of course we do. You know we don't want to see Helia with anyone else but Flora." Bloom said

"Well dawlings lets make sure she never wants to come back here again." Stella said with an evil smile on her face

"Lets do it." The Winx Club said in a loud union making a scene in which EVERYONE in the room heard.

"Um sorry everyone. Nothing to see here." Flora said nerviously

"Yeah we just got alittle carried away." Musa added

As the King kept on talking about the ball, Helia and the guys were jaws dropped and amazed as they looked and seen the most beautiful girls in the world standing infront of them.

Everyone was wearing the ball gowns they wore in Movie 2 (Winx Club: The Magic is Back)

"Wow. Flora looks amazing" Helia said to the guys

"Yeah they all do" Nabu added

"Instead of just standing here. Let's go ask them to dance before anyone snatches them away." Brandon insisted

"Yes Lets" Sky and the others ran to dance with their girls.

The winx girls were coming up with a plan to get rid of Diaspro for good but then got interrupted.

"So that's the plan girls." Stella explained as she sipped her wine

"I like it Stella but..."

"But maybe you beautiful girls would like to give us the honor of joining us in the first dance." Sky said as he took Bloom's hand and led her to the dance floor.

"O of course. Girls we'll talk later."

Every Specialists took their loves hand and led them to the dance floor. Leaving Flora and Helia alone

"So Flora would you like to dance?"

"Of course my love." Flora took Helia's hand and together they gracfully danced across the ballroom in peace, love, and happiness.

"Are you having a good time Flora?" Helia asked as he held onto her waist protecting her.

"Yes but I'm worried." Flora sighed

"About what?"

"Well your father. What if he still wants you to go forth with the engagement. How are we going to be together then?"

"Flora my sweet do not think about that." Helia said trying to cheer her up. "If he does not like us being together then me and you will run away. I want to be with you Flora and I don't care what my father has to say about it." He then wispered in her ear. "I Love You."

"I Love you too Helia and I would love to runaway with you." Flora said as their lips were about to meet but the music stopped and that ment it was time for the next dance which ment it was time for Flora to give Helia up for now.

"I'm sorry Flora. I will find you for the next dance." Helia yelled out before being dragged away by a lot of girls. "If I can."

Flora couldn't help but giggle

"So are you having fun Flora?"

Flora was alittle spooked by Layla sneaking up behind her. "Layla you scared me and yes I am having fun."

"That's good and sorry for scaring you." Layla said

"So why are you not dancing with Nabu?" Flora asked

"Well other girls dragged him away from me."

Flora giggled. "Some girls just did that to Helia too. I guess every girl want to dance with a hero."

"Yeah they do." Layla laughed. "Let's go walk around the palace before Diaspro gets here and we go with our plan."

"Okay lets." Flora grabbed Layla by the arm and together they walked out of the ballroom.

**With Salideen and King Edward**

"Well Helia actually looks happy brother." Salideen spoke as he looked at his nephew dancing

"Yes and I know why?" Edward exclaimed

"You do why?" Salideen asked

"Because he's in love with Diaspro." Edward cheered. "I knew if he just had a little time he would see that I'm always right."

"Edward I do not think he is in love with Diaspro. I think it is with someone else."

"And who might you think it is?'

"I don't know but I believe it was that beautiful girl he was dancing with when the ball began."

Edward laughed. "Well if she wants my son she better be a princess and if she is not then o well he's marrying Diaspro." He didn't really notice Helia dancing with Flora because he was too busy talking with one of the councelers.

"Brother. Do you think Helia will be happy with Diaspro."

"Of course he will be happy. She's the perfect match for him."

"I don't think you are right about that" Salideen wispered. "We'll soon see."

**With Flora and Layla**

The two girls were outside enjoying the night walking in the palace court and sitting in a nearby garden

"So Flora whats wrong?" Layla asked as they looked up into the sky. "You been kind of spaced out since you had that vision of your parents."

"Well I don't know Layla. Ever since I came here I been having a strange feeling that I been here before. And the vision I had, It's like I finally knew who my parents were and that they nevered died." Flora sighed. "I didn't really want that vision to end. We seemed so happy together."

"Flora how do you even know if those people were even your parents? They could have been some other people."

"I have a strong feeling that they were. They resemble sooo much of me."

"Well if you think they're your parents then thats what I believe too."

"Thank you Layla." Flora embrased her friend in a hug. "You and the others are real good friends."

"Well that is what friends are for. We look out for eachother."

"I'm going to ask Helia if he knew anyone that resembled my parents." Flora said with hope "Maybe they were apart of the court."

"Maybe." Layla thought. "And once you and Helia get married you will be apart of the court too. Princess Flora"

"O Layla stop it. Flora giggled. "There's no way Helia's father would ever let him marry a pesent like me."

"If he don't then there is something wrong with him and the Winx Club is gonna have to make him change his mind." Layla exclaimed gripping her fists making Flora laugh even more.

"Layla you sure do know how to cheer a girl up."

**With Helia and Nabu**

"Hey Nabu." Helia said as he got done dancing. "Have you seen Flora? I seen her walking with Layla but I cant find them anywhere."

"I was just about to ask you the same question." Nabu exclaimed "They probably went outside to walk around."

"Let's go find them." Helia said

"Yeah lets. Diaspro is going to be here soon and we don't want her ruining things." Then Nabu and Helia walked out of the ballroom in search of their two beauties.

Nabu and Helia soon found Flora and Layla sitting around in a garden talking. They didn't want to ruin it so they hid in a bush and listened

"Layla what do you think of Diaspro." Flora asked

"She's crazy I mean she can't take a hint." Layla answered "No man would ever want her."

"Well she's beautiful but that is all I can say about her." Flora added. "I don't even know why she's even going to Alfea or even another fairy school for that matter."

"Yeah she seems like she would fit in cloud tower though."

"I don't know about Cloud Tower Layla"

"What do you mean Flora?" Layla asked confused

"Those witches will eat her up." Flora giggled "We're only faries and look what we did to her. Now just imagine what a witch would do."

"I think after they get done with her she'll change"

"Yep and if she don't we'll have to deal with her again and Freak the Freak out."

"You know Flora I don't really think it's nice that Helia and Nabu are not paying attention to us right now." Layla yelled. knowing that Helia and Nabu was listening to their conversation.

"Yes Layla. It's really rude." Flora stated she knew also "Maybe we should just leave."

"I have a better idea let's go find some sexier guys and hang out with them tonight." This was making Nabu and Helia mad

"Great Idea and maybe we will get lucky tonight." Then Flora and Layla got up and started walking but not too far

"THAT'S IT. YOU GIRLS ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE." Nabu yelled as he made a force field thus stopping Flora and Layla

YEAH. WE ARE NOT JUST GO GO Going to let you two... Helia was interrupted by the sound of two laughing girls

"OMG Flora they really fell for it."

"Yeah you should have seen the look on your faces." Flora was rollin. "That was too funny."

"I can't take it anymore." Layla said as she and Flora was on the ground rollin. "That was halarious."

Helia and Nabu was speechless

"O don't be like that you guys. It was only a joke" Flora exclaimed as she broke the forcefield and walked over to the guys.

"Yeah we didn't mean to get you guys like this." Layla added

"That was not funny." Nabu stated

"Yeah you really had us worried there for a minute." Helia said as he held Flora's waist making sure no guys would try and claim her but him.

"We're sorry but we are the ones that should be mad. Flora smiled "Don't ever spy on us like that again."

"Yeah or you will have to get a beat down from us" Layla explained as she kissed Nabu on the cheeks.

"We're sorry." the guys said in union. "You forgive us?"

Flora and Layla thought about it for a minute and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek.

"So anyway speaking of beat downs we overheard you guys talking about you took care of Diaspro for us." Nabu stated

"Yeah did you meet her already?" Helia asked

"Yes we did and she was very unpleasent but don't worry about her. For now we can enjoy our time together until she gets here." Flora answered

"You have to tell us what you guys did to her." Nabu said as they started walking

"Fine but don't laugh" Lalya exclaimed. The two love couples walked and talked about the little conversations they had with Diaspro until they made back into the ballroom.


	12. Engagement Ball: Cold Death

**Flora and Helia Together 4ever**

**Chapter 12: Engagement Ball: Cold Death**

**As Flora, Layla, Nabu, and Helia walked into the ballroom a servent quickly grabbed Helia and placed him standing infront of everyone. It was time. **

King Edward rose up from his thrown and walked near his son ready to speak. "This is the time when two people meet and fall in love."

Everyone cheered except for the Winx and the specialists. Helia looked like he was in hell.

"Today everyone I would like you to meet the bell of the ball and my future daughter in law, Princess Diaspro."

Everyone looked around waiting for the princess but she was no where to be found. "Gee I wonder where she could be." Stella said sarcastically making all the girls giggle.

"Um I'm sorry eveyone but I'm guessing she is runing ali..."

"NO. NO. Wait your highness. I'm here." Diaspro said as she made her way up to Helia and Edward.

Everyone looked at her in discust. She had bruises all over her body. Two black eyes, a broken noise, a messed up lip, and she had bald spots in her hair. The only thing that actually looked nice on her was her dress.

"Sorry everyone I had to um deal with something." Diaspro explained

"Good havens my dear. Who did this to you?" Edward asked looking at his future daughter

"It was um a group of witches they attacked me after I left Alfea." Diaspro then started to cry. She didn't dare say the Winx Club had did this to her because she didn't want another beat down. But she had something in store for them. "I would have used a healing spell but none worked."

"Guys I think we got her good." Tecna told the girls

"Yeah she wont be messing with us anytime soon." Bloom added

"Girls did you do that to the princess?" Riven asked he looked mad

"Well um yes we did." Musa answered

Riven stood there for a minute with a stern face but then started laughing. "Haha. Serves that girl right. Hey you girls did a good job."

"Yeah I love her new look." Sky added while holding on to Blooms waist.

"Thanks Sky." Layla said

"Shh you guys listen." Stella yelled

"Diaspro after this announcement we will have the doctors heal you." Edward exclaimed "But right now ladies and gentlemen I would like you all to look at this amazing couple. As of right now Princess Diaspro and Prince Helia are officially en...

"Father sorry to interrupt but I have something to say" Helia announced

"What is it my son?"

"Everybody. Diaspro is a beautiful young lady." Helia stated making Diaspro blush "But she is a crazy, meanhearted little bitch and as for that I can not marry her.

"Everyone looked shocked but then everyone in the ballroom cheered. They all witnessed Diaspro's bitchy ways. Everyone was happy but King Edward.

"SILENCE EVERYONE." Edward ordered. Everyone kept quiet. "Helia you ARE going to merry Diaspro"

"Listen Father I'm not merrying anyone that I'm not in love with especially Diaspro."

"Then what do you plan on doing? Linphea needs a Queen" Edward asked

"There will be a Queen." Everyone paused as Helia walked away from his father and into the crowd all eyes on him and placed his lips on Flora's. "Everyone I am in love with Flora she is my flower and my everything."

"O Helia." Flora said embarrised

"Father if you do not like Flora and I being together then I will renounce my title." Helia said this making everyone in the room know he was serious.

Edward looked at the girl that stole his son's heart. She reminded him of sombody but he couldn't think straight. She was interferring. Edward looked at her with hatred and anger. But he gave in now. "Alright Helia."

"What did you say father?" Helia and the crowd turned to look at Edward

"I said alright. You do not have to marry Diaspro." Edward looked into Flora's eyes with hatred making Flora alittle scared. "If you are in love with this girl then I can't force you into marrying Diaspro. I want you to be happy just like your mother and I was."

Everyone stayed quiet for a minute then cheered.

"Thank you father." Helia embrased his father in a hug. "This is the best thing you have ever done for me."

"You welcome son. I want you to be happy. Edward lied. He wanted this girl out of his way and for Helia to marry Diaspro. So for now he just played along until had could come up with a way to get rid of her. "May I ask my dear what is your name?" Edward asked Flora

"My name is is Fl.. Ahhhhh. Flora then fainted

"My love" Helia yelled as Flora fainted in his arms everyone gasped and crowded around them

The winx club and the specialists ran towards Helia. "Helia what happened? Brandon asked

"I don't know she just fainted."

"It looks like she has been spelled." Layla stated "But who did this?"

"I did this bitch" Diaspro exclaimed as she was standing in front of everybody.

"Diaspro. Why would you do this?" Edward asked playing along. He was happy she did this, he wanted Flora out of Helia's life.

"Because daddy with that girl out of my way Helia and I will able to marry."

"Girls I think she wants to die." Musa shouted

"She know she does." Stella added. "If you mess with one of us you mess with all of us.

"Let's end her this time." Tecna exclaimed

"I'll be back." Diaspro yelled. "Goodbye Hunny Bunny." Diapsro waved her hands and she was gone

"Flora. Please wake up don't leave me." Helia cried seeing his beautiful flower in this state "Can't you girls do something she's getting cold"

"We will have to try but if we can't do anything we will have to send for Miss. Faroganda, Rose, and Derrick. Their stronger." Bloom explained. "In the mean time we need to take Flora to a room and have doctors igzamine her."

"Okay you guys. Helia you and your friends go take care of the girl while Salideen and I calm down our guest."

"Thanks Father and her name is Flora" Helia stated as he and the rest of the gang left the ball

Edward paushed. "No that girl can not be Flora. I thought I killed her along with her parents. How could she have survived?"

**With the gang**

Helia and the gang made it into the informery of the palace and placed Flora in a bed. She ice cold.

"Hang on my darling. You can't leave me." Helia wept standing on the side of Flora's bed holding her hand.

"Where's the doctor?" Bloom asked standing next to Helia

"I'm right here." A women with pale skin, blue eyes, and long blond hair said as she walked in and stood on the other side of Floras bed. "My name is Rapunizel. Now Helia tell me whar happened to her."

"Well we were at the ball and I was making my anouncement, when out of nowhere Flora screamed and fell to the ground. We then found out the Diaspro put a spell on Flora and now she's freezing cold and wont get up." Helia explained

"Can you do anything to help her." Shy asked

Rapunizel examined Flora and gasped. "This is not good. This is not good at all."

"Whats wrong?" Helia asked

"I'm sorry Helia but Diaspro put a death spell on Flora. This spell is called cold death. If someone is put under this spell she will sleep in a cold coma, everyday she will grow colder and colder for two weeks and on the last day of that second week she will die."

Everyone fell silent. "NO Flora cant die on me I won't be able to live without her." Helia yelled then started crying even more over Flora.

"Rapunizel is'nt there a cure for this spell or something." Stella asked as she looked at her dieing spell

"I'm sorry but the only person that could heal a dark spell like this would be Queen Iris but she died a long time ago." Rapunizel explainned

"Who's Queen Iris?" Tecna asked

"She was the Queen before King Edward was king. Before Queen Iris, King Charles, and their baby daughter died they gave Edward the crown." Rupunizel explained. "Queen Iris and her family had a special power inside them. It was called the power of the earth, with this type of power the Queen was able to heal and do so much more."

"So since the Queen gave King Edward the crown. Couldn't Helia be able to heal Flora?" Musa asked "I mean since she gave her crown to Edward maybe she tranferred her powers to him and Helia."

"No it dosen't work like that." Rapunizel answered. The power of the earth was only passed down to one family and since Queen Iris and her daughter died I'm afraid to chain broke."

"So theirs no way my Flora is going to live?" Helia wept

"I'm sorry Helia. We'll try all we can to break the spell but its not going to do any good." Rapunizel explained. "I have to go now, I'll come back to check on Flora in about an hour.

"Thanks for your help." Nabu said. Everyone else stayed silent.

Rapunizel walked towards the door but before she opened it she had to ask this question. "Helia did you say her name was Flora?"

"Yes" Was only Helia could say as he staired at Flora. Thinking it should have been him.

"Strange she has the same name as Queen Iris's daughter before she died. If she was the daughter of Iris she would be able to heal herself." Rupunizel thought for a moment then left the room.

All of the winx girls looked at Flora. They thought that maybe Flora was the daughter of Queen Iris and King Charles.

"Diaspro is going to pay for this." Layla yelled as she punched the wall.

"Yeah shes gone to far." Tecna added

"Girls I know you are mad but did you contact Flora's godparents?" Timmy asked

"Yes Timmy they are on their way." Bloom asked

"We better go then. If Derrick finds out that we can't save Flora then we're going to be killed and sent to the Omega Dimension" Riven explained

"I would rather be there then seeing my sweet Flora in this state." Helia said

Knock Knock

"Come In" Brandon said

Everyone looked and seen Rose and Derrick enter.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?" Derrick yelled as he griped Helia by his shirt and thew him against the wall

"Derrick it wasn't Helia's fault this witch spelled Flora." Musa tried to explain

"Flora my dear look at you." Rose couldn't help but cry she failed at protecting Flora. "What kind of spell did this girl put on Flora?"

"Its called Cold Death and there is no cure." Bloom said.

"No. This is all your fault." Derrick said as he punched Helia causing Helia to fall on the ground. "I knew if Flora spent time with you and your friends something like this would happen."

"The doctor said the only one who could heal Flora would be Queen Iris or one of her family members because they held the power of the earth but since she and her daugher died theirs no way to save Flora." Stella wept.

Derrick and Rose got really happy then. They knew that Flora would survive. "Flora will live." Rose spoke

Everyone looked at Rose as if she was crazy except Derrick.

"How do you know?" Sky asked

"Yeah Rapunizel said theirs no way she could live." Nabu stated

"Trust me Flora will live and on her 17th birthday we will explain everything." Derrick laughed "She dosen't know everything about herself or her family yet."

"When will Flora wake up?" Helia asked he wanted to know when so he could be there.

"On the last day of the spell she will wake up. Rose explained so in two weeks. In the mean time you guys need to stop worrying she's going to be fine trust me."

Everyone looked confused "Well ok but we are still going to take care of her." Bloom stated

"Perfect. Now everyone leave we me and Rose need to talk to Flora as she sleeps." Derrick explained

Everyone didn't want to leave Flora expecially Helia but they did anyway. Helia was waiting outside though of the room though

"Soon Princess you will wake up and then on you 17th birthday we will explain everything." Rose said as she played through Fora's hair as she slept

"Yes and you will rule Linphea with love just like your parents." Derrick added "Sleep now my dear princess. We will be by your side protecting you just like your parents asked. We'll see eachother again in two weeks."

"We Love you." Derrick and Rose said then kissed Flora on the cheek and left the room

After Rose and Derrick left the room Helia came back in and stayed by Flora's side

"Flora I'm sooooo sorry. I failed at protecting you." Helia wept I can't wait for you to wake up. I love you my flower and I want to fill your life with love and joy. Helia gave Flora a tender kiss on the lips. "I will always be with you my Love."

Everyone was still alittle worried. What if Flora couldn't wake up? All they had to do was wait.


	13. 2 weeks later

**Flora and Helia Together 4ever**

**Chapter 12: Two weeks later**

**Two weeks have passed and everyone was in the informery wating for Flora to wake up. Helia had stayed by Flora's side everyday without taking his eyes off her. The morning of Flora's awakening everyone stayed quiet and just waited. **

"When do you think she's going to wake up?" Stella asked holding on to Brandons hand praying that Flora will wake up soon

"Soon very soon." Rose answered while sitting on the side of Flora's bed

"How do you know for sure that Flora will even wake up." Bloom asked "If she dosen't we'll never be with us again"

"Calm down Bloom. Flora will be back with us." Derrick said. "She a very powerful young girl just like her mother."

"Helia are you ok?" Nabu asked as he walked over to talk to the window to talk to Helia. "You havent said anything today"

"Yes I'm fine." Helia lied

"Don't lie to me I know when theres something wrong with you"

"Well I feel like I wasn't able to protect her." Helia sighed "I feel like I failed her." Helia then pounched the wall

Layla heard Helia and Nabu's conversation and walked over to talk to them "Hey Helia you didn't fail her nobody knew Diaspro was even going to cast a spell on her. Don't be that way, I know Flora wouldn't want you like this."

"Yeah she would want you to smile and hope for the best. She loves you." Nabu added as she gripped Layla into his arms

"Yea your right. I guess I'm just worried she will not wake up and I wont be able to see her again." Helia said

"Just hope for the best." Layla exclaimed

"Hey you guys get over here somethings happening to Flora." Tecna said happily then everyone ran over to Flora's side

"Come on Flora please wake up." Musa said

"You can do it please wake up my love. Helia said gripping her hand Derrick wanted to smack him for that

"Calm down you guys . Rose yelled "Let Flora concentrate"

Everybody stayed quiet. Flora began to glow a bright forest green and started shaking. When she started shaking she then started to get wormer and wormer. Once she stopped shaking and glowing she then began opening her eyes.

"Hey guys um what happened?" Flora asked shyly she didn't quite understand what really happend or where she was at

"FLORA YOUR ALIVE" Everyone said in union and gave her a group hug

"Um of course I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be and where and I?"

"You're in the informery of Helia's palace and you were but under a spell by Diaspro." Tecna explained

"Yeah and you been sleep for two weeks." Timmy added

Flora stayed silent for a while she had a lot on her mind and she was also listening to everyone explain what happened to her.

"Flora are you ok?" Helia asked He then held Flora in his arms

Flora sighed. "Yes and no. When I was in my long sleep I had a long wonderful vision"

"Another vision Flora? Thats the second one." Stella said

"What was the vision about?" Tecna Bloom asked

"My mother she was talking to me." Flora smilled "She was also helping me wake back up. The only problem was that I never got to see her face. She told me that I would have to wait to see her and my father on my 17th birthday." Flora then started crying "I'm really getting tired of waiting for my birthday"

"O Flora honey It's okay. Rose said wipping the tears away from Flora's face. "Soon you will find out everything and the visions you are having means you are one step closer to knowing the truth."

"Yes and Flora. I know your parents are very proud of you." Derrick added making Flora smile "Everyday you are growing up to be just like them."

Flora got out of Helia's hug and wrapped herself inside of Derrick and Rose's hug. "I love you guys."

"We love you too." Derrick said as he kissed Flora on the cheek

"Now come on everybody we need to leave Flora and Helia alone to talk. Rose stated

"But.."

"No buts uncle Derrick now lets go." Stella and Layla said while dragging everyone out the informery

"Helia I..." Flora was cut short when Helia gripped her by the waist and gave her a long passionate kiss

When they parted to breath Helia smiled and kissed her again making Flora blush a million times redder

"Flora I'm soooo sorry." Helia said as they parted "I didn't protect you like I said I was."

"Helia stop right there. You didn't know Diaspro was even going to do something like this to me."

"But I should have. I love you and I don't ever want to see you in a state like that again. I thought I lost you"

Flora placed a tinder kiss on Helia's lips then put her head on his chest. "My love you didn't loose me. Thanks to my mom she helped me to wake up. Don't ever think like you nevered protected me because you did."

"What do you mean?" Helia asked confused

Flora took her head off of Helia's chest and gazed into his midnight blue eyes. "You stayed with me when I was under that spell and you made sure nobody even dared to touch me. I know you was with me because I always felt you.

"Flora I..." Flora placed her fingers on Helia's mouth so she could finish

"Helia please do not speak. I need you to be strong for us, I will always be with you even if we are apart.

"That's just it I don't ever want us to be apart again."

Flora giggled "We will be apart sometime but you must know that I will always come back to you."

"I love you Flora."

"O Helia. I Love you too."

Then Flora and Helia shared another long passionate kiss and they knew that they would be together forever without anyone getting in their way.

**Well this chapter is done. Hope you like it. Heres a preview of the next chapter: Diaspro and Edward comes up with a plan to get rid of Flora and Helia breaks up with Flora thus breaking her heart and unlocking another royal power. You will just have to wait for the next chapter. **


	14. Another Ball

**Flora and Helia Together 4ever**

**Chapter 14: Another Ball**

**Two days had passed since Flora woke up from her slumber. Linphea was filled with love and joy. Ever since Flora had came into Helia's life Linphea has been more happy and peaceful as ever. Everyone loved Helia and Flora being together, everyone exact Edward.**

"Ugh this was not part of the plain. How is she still alive?" Edward was in the royal chambers this morning throwing things and thinking. "Her DAMN mother most have protected her some how before she died." Edward went to his mirror on the wall and spoke. "Mirror Mirror show me the past, show me how the true princess is still alive."

Edward looked into the mirror and seen Queen Iris bring Flora to Rose and Derrick. He was discusted by this. "She's going to ruin my plans. If anyone finds out that Flora is the true princess of Linphea and that I killed her parents I will be killed or even worse I will not be king anymore." Edward threw a dark energy blast at the wall. "But Helia is in love with her and if they merry she will still be the rightful heir to Linphea. I wanted Diaspro to merry my son but since this princess is still alive I have to let Helia merry Flora." Edward smilled "Helia will be happy and Flora will never have to know about what I did. Also I don't have to kill her."

"Yes you do daddy." An evil voice said coming from the window.

"Diaspro. What are you doing here?" Edward said

"I heard everything you said and I still want to merry Helia. He's sooooo HOT and if I don't I will tell Flora everything about you and her parents and you don't want that do you?" Diaspro said as she walked over to where Edward was standing

"No. I wan't Helia to merry you but how are we going to get Flora out of the way?" Edward asked determined "He loves her and after what you did..." Diaspro kissed Edward on the lips to shut him up. (Diaspro was a hoe she would fuck anybody she could get her hands on.)

"Don't worry my sexy sweet father. I have everything under control." Diaspro explained as she parted the kiss. "I am going to put a love spell on Helia and after he declares his love for me Flora will be weak then you can kill her just like you killed her worthless parents."

Edward got excited then, he was ready to get rid of the last true heir of Linphea. "You got a deal Diaspro." He then gripped Diaspro and gave her a tinder kiss on the lips. "We will have a ball tonight and doing the night we will go forth with the plain."

"Diaspro got out of Edwards grip and smilled an evil smile. "Excellent tonight Helia will be mine."

"Yes. I better tell eveyone." Edward walked towards the door

"Edward turn around." Edward then turned around and gasped. Diaspro had got rid of all of her clothes and was naked right in front of him. "Before I have Helia I want to have you first." Diaspro walked up Edward and started kissing him. Edward didn't resist, he soon started taking off his clothes and got back to kissing Diaspro. After a few minutes of kissing naked they made their way to the ground and had hot steamy sex.

An hour of having sex had passed and it was time for Edward to go make the speech about the ball tonight. "Wow Edward you sure do know how to put it on a girl. I hope Helia is good in the bed too." Diaspro said as she was putting on her clothes.

"Thanks." Edward exclaimed as he got up and started putting on his clothes." Maybe me you and Helia can have a three some once you guys get married."

"I would LOVE that. Sex is my drive. And don't worry I will give you more then what I just gave you tonight after the ball."

"I be waiting. Now leave before someone finds you here." With that Edward left to make the announcement about the ball and left. Diaspro did the same and left.

**With Helia and Flora**

**Helia and Flora was outside, enjoying their peaceful day in the gardens. **

"I love you Flora." Helia said as they layed in the gardens together

Flora giggled. "I love you to Helia but you know you been saying that to me like every second you can."

"Well I just want to let you know how much I feel about you. I can't lose you again" Helia said as they layed up and gazed into each others eyes.

"O Helia are you still worried about that spell thing and never seeing me again?" Flora asked

"Well that and also last night I had a bad dream. It was more like a nightmare."

"What was the dream about sweetie?" Flora was concerned "Come on love tell me."

Helia sighed. "I can't. If I tell you then the dream might come true and I don't ever want that to happen."

Flora held Helia's head high and placed a tinder kiss on his lips. "It's okay Helia, I wont push you into telling me. I just want you to know that if you want to talk about it you can always come to me."

"Flora did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Helia said making Flora laugh

"Yes Prince Helia like every second and I love you too."

Flora and Helia shared a long passionate kiss that lasted for ten minutes and after they parted to breath they gave eachother another passionate kiss. "Helia your going to make me loose all of my breath." Flora said as they parted

"Well Flora your lips taste so good. I can't get enough of them." Helia stated making Flora blush a rosie blush

"O Helia you sure do know how to make a girl happy."

"I'm only here to fill your life with joy." Helia said as he gave Flora a tinder kiss on the lips.

"Prince Helia." A servent with black hair and blue eyes yelled.

"Yes I'm over here in the garden."

The servent walked over to where Helia and Flora was sitting and bowed. "Prince Helia. Your father wishes to see you and Flora in the ball room. He says it's important."

"Thank You for informing me." With that the servent left. "Come on Flora lets go see what my father wants with us."

Flora and Helia and Flora got up from the gradens and walked into the ballroom. "Father. You wish to see us?" Helia spoke as he walked to his father.

Edward sat on his throne watching the two love birds come in. How he hated them being together. "Yes Helia. Tonight there's going to be a ball and Flora is the guest of honor."

"Me?" Flora asked shyly as he held onto Helia's hand. "Why am I the guest of honor?"

"Because my dear Flora you have filled my son with so much love that I want to celebrate your love for Helia." Edward lied.

"Well thanks. I really appreciate all the stuff you guys have been doing for me." Flora exclaimed turning to Helia "Especially you Helia thanks for waiting for me when I was in that spell. I know that we can handle any dangers that come our way."

"I know Flora my love." Helia kissed Flora on the cheeck which almost caused Edward to hurl. "Farther I love this whole ball idea. I would like to ask Flora something very important and if she agrees with what I am going to ask her then I am going to announce to eveybody at the ball."

"What's the question sweetie." Flora asked sweetily

"You will just have to wait til tonight my flower." Helia replied with a kiss.

"Enough love birds you remind me of your mother and I." Edward smiled remerbering his precious Belle.

Helia smiled he missed his mother so and Flore filled that emtiness of his mother in his heart whole. If Flora accepts his question he will be the happiest man alive.

"Alright you two tell your friends, their invited too and have fun." Edward said

"Goodbye." Helia and Flora said in love and together they walked out the room and started calling their friends.

**Sorry it took so long with the chapter my computer isn't working well so I just posted this in school. Hope you liked it. Love ya**


	15. The nightmare

**Flora and Helia Together 4ever**

**Chapter 15: The nightmare **

**The night was about to begin. The Winx Club and the Specialists were in the palace getting ready for the big night and everyone especially Flora was worried that something bad was going to happen. **

"I wonder what is this big question Helia is going to ask you Flora." Bloom said as she helped Flora with her hair.

"I wonder too. I hope it's not bad." Flora added

"Maybe he's going to propose and then our little Flora here is going to be the next Queen of Linphea." Stella cheered as she helped Musa with her dress.

"Stella. I dont think he's going to propose just yet." Flora said

"Y not? He's sooo in love with you and I know he want's you to be his bride."

"O Stella. It's too early for that right now." Floa blushed

"Flora if he did ask you what would you say?" Musa asked

Flora paused for a minute and thought

"Well" Bloom yelled

"I would be very surpised in a happy tone then I would say yes and give him a passionate kiss."

"Awwwwwwwwww." All the girls cheered

"Stop it girls your making me blush." Flora giggled

"Fine. Let's finish getting ready." Musa exclaimed

**With the Specialists**

"So Helia what is this big question that you are going to ask Flora." Timmy asked as he ajusted his tie

"Yea Helia what is it?" Sky asked as all the guys came into Helia's room

"Well if you guys must know I plan on asking Flora to merry me." Helia answered as he got out a blue box

"Really. That's great." Nabu and Brandon Cheered

"Yeah man that is great. What do you think Flora is going to say?" Riven asked

"Well I' am hoping she says yes and once she does I'm going to give her a long passionate kiss and fill her life with joy." Helia explained

"Awwwwwww." All the boys cheered even Riven

"You guys sound like the girls with all that Awwwwing"

"Sorry but we think that you and Flora are a really good couple and you both are sure to make it." Brandon explained

"Thanks but I'm worried, last night I had a terriable dream about Flora and I?" Helia sighed

"What was it about?" Nabu asked as looked at the ring for Flora

_**Helia's Dream**_

_Helia and Flora were walking in Helia's favorite gardens. Helia was silent the whole walk with a confident look on his face._

_"Helia are you ok? You been silent this whole time" Flora asked Helia with a worried look on her face_

_Helia sat Flora down on one of the fountains. "I will be ok after you answer this question"_

_"Helia what are you doing."_

_Helia got down on one knee before Flora and took out a box with a green emerald ring inside. "Flora ever since the day I met you I knew you were the one for me. I want us to never be apart and I want to give you love and Joy the same way my father gave to my mother."_

_"O Helia." Flora gasped she was speechless_

_"Flora I know this is sudden but I can't see myself without you in my life." Helia opened the blue box. "Flora. My love will you do the honor of becoming my wife."_

_"Flora was speechless for a few minutes and when she finally spoke she smilled. "Yes. Yes. O God YES. I would love to be your wife." _

_Helia then picked up Flora in his arms and spinned her around. "You just made me the happiest man alive." He then gave her a passionate kiss. But when they parted their happeness were soon to be over._

_"So I see you asked Flora to merry you." Diaspro said in discust and anger_

_"Yes I did. Now get out of here." Helia yelled ready to punch her_

_"NO. If I can't have you then no one can." With that said Diaspro threw a dark energy ball at Helia_

_"Nooooooooo." Was all Helia could hear and when he looked to see why he was not not dead he nearly killed hisself. "Flora." He yelled and held Flora in his arms__. Flora had tooken the blast for him and was laying on the ground dying_

_"Thanks Helia for making my life whole. I LOVE you and do not forget that I will always be with you." And with that said Flora died_

_"You you monster" Helia yelled and was ready to kill Diaspro but she was gone. "Flora I'm soooooo sorry. I didn't protect you like I promised. Please come back, don't leave me." Once that was said it rained over Linphea and darkness filled the air. _

**_End of Helia's Dream_**

"Wow Helia that was one sick dream." Riven said

"Yeah. But lets not think like that this is Helia's big night and we shouldn't jinx it for him." Sky stated

"Guys just wish Helia good luck and prey that Flora says yes." Nabu explained. "But we all know she is going to say yes."

"You guys are right and I hope she says yes." Helia added. "Alright everyone the ball is about to begin let's go down."

"We're ready." The specialists cheered and they all left Helia's room and went down into the ballroom to greet their loves.

**Alright this is the next chapter. I will probably write the next chapter later on tonight or tomarrow. Hope you enjoy it. Love ya**


	16. I love Diaspro

**Flora and Helia Together 4ever**

**Chapter 16: I Love Diaspro**

**The Specialists had made it down to the ballroom. As always it would be them to show up late looking spectacular but this time it's a little twist. **

"Hum." Helia sighed as he looked all over the ballroom for the girls.

"Helia. Whats wrong?" Timmy asked

"I havent seen the winx anywhere. I hope nothing is wrong."

"Don't worry Helia. They will be down soon." Nabu stated

"I hope your right." Brandon said "He couldn't wait to dance with Stella

"Well before the girls get down we better dance with one of these girls before they ambush us." Riven stated as he looked at all the girls crowding them.

"Come on you guys lets dance." Sky sighed. One by one the Specialists picked a girl and danced the first dance. They were having fun but they were missing their girls.

"So Helia I see Miss. Flora is not down here yet." The girl Helia was dancing with said as he twirled her around. She had long bown hair tied up in a poney tail, pale skin, ocean blue eyes and fair lips. She was wearing a ocean blue and green mermaid dress to match her eyes. Little did Helia know that this was Diaspro in discise.

"Huh. oh yes. Flora is not here yet, I hope nothing is wrong." Helia sighed

"Do you LOVE Flora your highness?" Diaspro asked

"Yes I do. She is my world." Helia answered. this made Diaspro angry

"O well I hope you guys live a happy life." She lied

"Thanks." Helia said happily then their convesation went silent. After the first dance everyone took a break to talk. Helia went to talk to his uncle.

"What's wrong Helia you look worried." Salideen asked as he got some wine and took a sip

"Nothing unlce it's just well I'm alittle worried about tonight." Helia sighed

"O Helia don't worry. I know Flora is going to say yes. She's in love with you."

"You think? Helia asked

"Yes now instead of worring you should go get her before those guys do." Salidden stated

"What?" Helia said. Salideen pointed Helia's head to where the Winx Club were standing. There was a whole group of guys just drowling all over them. Which made Helia and the other Specialists MAD. Helia and the other Specialists ran over there to save their princesses from those beasts.

"Miss Flora you look very beautiful would you like to dance." One man asked

Flora blushed but she was not really trying to dance with anyone. "Um no thank you."

"I know you want to dance with me. Every girl does. "The man stated

"I said no thank you. Right now my friends and I just want to talk." Then Flora and the rest of the girls started walking away

The man grabbed Flora's rist. "I said you're going to dance with me rather you like it or not."

"Let go me." Flora yelled

"Drangon Fury." Bloom yelled and Blasted the man ten feet away from Flora. "Are you ok Flora?"

Yes sweetie thanks." Flora said

"Come on you guys or Prince's are coming our way." Stella stated. "BRANDON" Stella ran into his arms.

"Hey Stella. You look beautiful tonight."

"Awww thanks."

All the guys jaws dropped as soon as they seen their girlfriends.

Stella was wearing a orange and pink backout cinderella dress with maching orange gloves, orange heels and her hair was in a high poney tail.

Bloom was wearing a long royal blue dress with red speggitti straps. She wore blue stelettos to match the dress. She had on gold bangles and gold earrings along with a gold necklace to match. Her hair was flowing down her back with curls.

Musa was wearing a sexy red mermaid dress that fit her curves perfect. She had on red stelettos to match. Her hair was put in a high poney tail with curls flowing down.

Layla was wearing a green and pink dress with a split that went to her mid thigh and pink heels. She had on a gold and pink tierra and gold bangles around her wrist. Her hair was put down in curls.

Tecna had on a light purple cinderella dress with geen gloves and green shoes. Her hair was the same and she had gold bangles on her wrist and a pink necklace to complete the outfit

Flora was wearing a persain pink mermaid dress that made her curves look perfect. She wore a light green sash around her waist. She wore persain pink stelettos along with hot pinx gloves. Her hair was put in a high poney tail with curls flowing down with a small light green tiarra (Helia gave her for the night). She wore light green and glod bangles on her wrist and to complete the outfit her gold locket her parents gave her.

"Wow you all look amazing" Sky spoke

"Yes you all do. Layla you look like a model." Nabu added as he kissed Laylas hand making her blush.

"Thanks Nabu." Layla said

Then all the guys and girls went their seperate ways

"Flora you look like a real princess." Helia said as he and Flora walked outside

"Thanks Helia. With you I feel like one." Flora blushed

"You're always one to me." He stated as he gripped Flora's waist and gave her a long passionate kiss.

"O Helia. You're going to make me lose my breathe sweetie." Flora said as they parted

"Sorry. My love but your lips are so perfect and you look SO beautiful. I just can't stop." Helia explained

"You don't have to stop my prince."Flora then went in for another passionte kiss but she soon stopped.

"What's wrong my princess?" Helia asked disapointed he wanted to continue with the kissing.

"Well I feel as if someone is watching us." Flora sighed

"Well if they are I hope their enjoying the show." Helia laughed

Flora giggled. "O Helia you sure do know how to make me laugh." Flora gave Helia a small peck on the lips

"Flora can I have another kiss?"

"No."

"No. Why not?" Helia asked he was getting alittle disapointed

"Because my prince tonight I have something special in store for you."

Helia blushed. "Um was is that?" Helia asked confused

"You will find out tonight."

"Um okay."

"O yes Helia I forgot to ask you this but... Is it alright if I stay here for tonight?" Flora aked shyly

"Of course Flora."

"And one more thing." Flora giggled

"Yes?" Helia asked still alittle confused

"Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?"

"Why of co... wait... what?" Helia blushed

"You heard me Helia. Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?" Flora asked again shyer

Helia got really happy then. "Well after I ask you this question tonight and you accept, then yes you can sleep with me tonight." Helia laughed then wispered in her ear "But even if you don't accept you will always be welcomed in my bed my Flower."

"Flora blushed. "Then it's a sleepover."

"Now can I get one more kiss before we go back in the ballroom."

"Of course your highness. Anything for you." Flora wapped her hands around Helia's neck and gave him a long passionate kiss.

"Let's go back inside." Flora stated as they parted the kiss

"Alright lets" Helia grabbed Flora's arm and together they walked back into the room

"So I see that you two was having fun." Musa joked as she and Riven walked up to the grinning love birds.

"Yeah. You must have asked Flora the question and she said yes. Riven added

"Um no Riven I havent asked her yet." Helia said gripping Flora's hand

"What is this BIG question anyway? Musa asked

"Musa don't ask Helia that it's a surprise for Flora and you will just have to wait." Riven explained

"Alright. I guess you're..."

"Flora? Flora? Is it really you?" A young man said as he walked up to the group. He was tall with long blond hair tied in a poney tail. Beautiful ocean blue eyes and fair pale skin. He was also wearing a white suit with a blue tie and a blue rose to match. "It's been years"

"Um do I know you?" Flora asked shyly. She didn't know who he was but he did look familiar

"Come on you and Musa really don't know who I am?"

"We're sorry no." Musa and Flora said in union

"I'm Daniel. Remember Flora and I usto date." He smirked

Helia and Riven looked mad especially Helia. "Yeah I remember that then you cheated on me with some other girl behind my back." Flora stated

"I couldn't help it Raven had a nice ass." Daniel explained. "But Flora I'm single now so how about me and you ditch this lame party and go make out."

How about you turn around, leave my girlfriend alone, and drop dead." Helia yelled as he gripped his hands into fists

"I'm so sorry Prince Helia but I believe I didn't ask you, I asked Flora and Musa would you like to come along?"

"Ivy Wrap! Song Blast!" Flora and Musa yelled and then threw Daniel all the way across the room. "Um sorry about that you guys." Musa said

"Who was that guy?" Riven asked

"Yeah and why was he trying to talk to you Flora?" Helia added

"Well you see Helia. Daniel and I usto date when we were 12?"

"YOU WHAT?" Riven and Helia yelled

"Yeah but when Flora and I went over to his house. We found him and his brother Stephaun kissing other girls." Musa sighed "It really made us mad. O and Stephaun and I usto date."

"THEY WHAT?" Riven and Helia yelled again they were really mad

Flora and Musa giggled " Don't worry you guys Flora and I took care of those two. So you don't have to start a fight." Musa laughed

"Yeah I kind of gave them all Posion Ivy then Musa made them get the chicken pox." Flora giggled

"Wow we know not to cheat on you girls then." Riven said alittle scared

"Yeah. But we were only 12 at the time, if we were alittle more better with spells we could have did alot more worse." Musa exclaimed

"Alittle worse? Helia asked confused "Explain."

"Let's just say it would have not been well." Flora stated. "Now instead of talking about the past let's go dance."

"Yeah let's." Musa and Flora grabbed Helia and Riven and dragged them to the dance floor.

**With Diaspro and Edward**

"Are you ready for the plan?" Diaspro asked Edward as he was sitting on the throne watching Helia (Diaspro was still in her discise)

"Yes but I not so sure anymore. Helia sure does seem happy." Edward sighed

"You won't be happy when Flora finds out the truth and takes your crown away." Diaspro reminded him

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right daddy. Now you stay here and I will begin my vingence." With that Diaspro walked away from Edward

**With Flora and Helia**

Flora and Helia had finished dancing and it was time for Helia to ask Flora his question

"Flora would you like to go for a walk in the gardens?"

"Sure Helia. I would love to." Flora answered making Helia smile

"Let's go my love." Helia took Flora by the arm and walked her to the gardens.

"So Helia why did you want to take a walk out here?"

"Because I want to ask you something that will change our lives forever."

Flora blushed. "Um okay. I'm ready"

**Back with Diaspro**

Diaspro followed Helia and Flora into the gardens. "Perfect time for my plan to take place. She took out her hands and said a spell

_Helia. My Love_

_It is not Flora that you love_

_You are in love with me. Diaspro_

_Tonight you will break up with that bitch _

_You will announce to the whole kingdom of Linphea that you are in love with me and wish to merry me._

_You are now under my control _

_Ranious controlis _

With that said the spell was cast and was ready to find it's way to Helia

"Perfect. Flora I told you I was going to get my revenge." Diaspro then waited for the spell to take effect.

**Back with Helia and Flora**

"Flora I'm kind of nervous."

Take your time sweetie I'm right here." Flora said

"Ok well Flora me and you have been together only for a short time but I feel that me and you have been made for each other." Helia said as he got down on one knee

"Helia what are you saying."

"I am saying that I..." But before Helia could finish a blue orb went inside his body

"Yes Helia."

"I am saying that Flora I don't love you anymore and will you break up with me?" Helia asked this caused Flora to die inside

"You want to break up Helia? Why?" Flora was confused first Helia was in Love with her now he wants to break up

"Because Flora you are weird. You're not beautiful, you're too stupid and I'm in love with someone else

Flora started crying she couldn't take it anymore. "Who are you in love with? TELL ME."

"Diaspro. She is my light and my world." Helia explained

"DIASPRO? But she spelled me and you told me that you didn't want nothing to do with her."

"I know thats what I said but I finally understand now. I LOVE Diaspro and that's why I want to break up with you so I can merry her."

"This has got to be a bad dream." Flora nearly fainted. "That's it I'm dreaming. Helia this is all a dream."

"I'm sorry Flora but we are over." Helia kissed Flora's hand and walked back into the palace to find Diaspro and to make his announcement, leaving Flora in the garden all alone to cry.

"This can't be happening. Why would he do this to me? I thought he loved me?" All Flora could do was lay in the gardens and cry. She felt that if she did anything else she would die of a broken heart.

**With Helia**

**Helia had made it back into the ballroom and was ready to make his speach**

"Dude. Did you ask Flora yet?" Brandon asked as he stopped Helia

"I sure did." Helia answered

"Did she accept?" Nabu asked

"Of course she did." Helia smirked

"That's great man. Now are you going to announce it to everyone?" Sky asked

"Yes. I was about to do that now."

"Great. Just let me go get the girls. Wait Helia wheres Flora?" Timmy said

"She's in the gardens. She still can't believe what I asked her."

"You want us to go get her?" Riven asked

"No need." Then Helia went up infront of everyone to make his announcement

"Good Evening everyone."

"Good evening. Helia" Everyone said

"Today is an important day for me and the girl I love." Helia smilled "Tonight is the night I ask the girl of my dreams to become my bride." Everyone cheered except for the Specialists

"I thought Helia already asked Flora?" Riven said confused

"Will Diaspro please come to me." Helia said everyone was really confused now. The Winx Club was ready to kill Diaspro as she made her to Helia. "Diaspro I love you and nobody else. What I am trying to say is well, will you merry me?"|

"WHAT?" Everyone in the room yelled out. They knew Flora was Helia's true love.

"O yes Helia." Diaspro said she then gave Helia a long passionate kiss on the lips.

"THAT'S IT. HELIA AND DIASPRO ARE SOOOO DEAD." Stella yelled

"Yeah and Helia has some explaing to do. "Musa added as she was about to walk up and give Helia a piece of her mind

"Musa wait." Bloom stopped her

"What?

"Before you kill Helia we need to find Flora." Bloom explained

"Yeah we need to find her. But where could she be?

"She's in the garden's. Tecna said

"Alright let's go." Layla stated and together the Winx Club ran to find their friend

**Flora was still in the garden crying her eyes out. She couldn't believe anything**

"Flora there you are." Bloom said as she ran and gave Flora a hug

"What happened?" Layla asked and all the winx club girls joined the hug.

"I don't want to talk about it?" Flora cried

"Come on Flora you need to tell us. Why did Helia break up with you and just ask Diaspro to merry him? Stella asked

"HE ASKED DIASPRO TO MERRY HIM?" Flora yelled. Her eyes began to glow a bright green and her body glowed an emerald green. The ground then began to start shaking and vines started to grow everywhere. Flora's secret power was starting to take effect.

"Flora. What's happening?" Bloom asked but Flora didn't say anything all she could think of was Diaspro and Helia together. It then became windy and the sky started to become a cloudy dark blue and black, thus making it rain.

"Flora. I know you are mad but please calm down we can talk about it." Layla tried to explain

This just made Flora more angry. "TALK ABOUT IT. TALK ABOUT WHAT? HELIA IS IN LOVE WITH DIASPRO THATS IT. HE NEVERED WANTED TO BE WITH ME. HE BROKE MY HEART. SO YES LET'S TALK ABOUT IT.

"Flora calm down. We're going to take you to Rose and Derrick and they will help you. Ok?" Tecna said holding on to a tree for dear life the winds nearly carried everything away.

"I CAN'T TECNA. I CAN'T GO BACK. IF HELIA WANT'S TO BE WITH DIASPRO THEN I CANT LIVE ANYMORE. I'AM GOING TO KILL MYSELF."

"FLORA NO." All the winx girls yelled they didn't want their best friend to die. They then tried with all their might to get to where Flora was. "CONVERGENCE." The Winx Club shot Flora with a convergance thus making her stop her power and faint but Layla caught her.

"Come on let's get her out of here before anyone finds out that she was the one that did all this." Layla said as she held Flora in her arms

"Good idea. I'll call Brandon and tell him that we are going to Rose and Derick's." Stella said

"Also tell him and the guys to stay with Helia and try to knock some since into his head." Musa added

"Yeah we want to know why he boke up Flora to get with Diaspro."Tecna yelled

"I know. I'm going to kill Diaspro after we get Flora to calm down." Stella said and with that eveyone tansformed into their enchantix forms and flew back to Rose and Derrick's house.

**Poor Flora and Helia. Now their love is ruined. Hope the winx club and specialist can break the spell.**


	17. I remember

**Flora and Helia Together 4ever**

**Chapter 17: I remember**

**As the Winx Club was flying to Flora's house to find Rose and Derrick, Everyone in at the ball was shocked and frighten by the cause of the earthquake. Little do they know, Flora was the one that caused the distruction.**

"What the hell was that?" Riven yelled as he ran to help some of the women and children up.

"I don't know it's nevered been an earthquake in Linphea." Helia exclaimed as he helped Diaspro up. "Are you okay Diaspro?"

"I didn't mean the damn earthquake you idiot. I meant why did you ask Diaspro to merry you? I thought it was Flora that you loved?"

"I'm sorry but what me and Flora had was just lust. I have no feelings for her anymore, she is nothing to me." Helia stated "Diaspro is the one I love."

"Yes pesent now if you don't mind me and Helia has a wedding to plan." Diaspro smirked as she and Helia walked out of the ballroom

"Guys I think Helia is under a spell." Timmy explained

"Yeah Helia has hated that BITCH ever since they were kids. And Helia is IN love with Flora." Nabu added

"We need to find a way to get that spell off him but in the mean time we better clean up this mess. What ever just caused this earthquake just left a large mark in this kingdom." Brandon said as he picked up a tree branch that flew into the window

"Do not worry boys. I will take care of this mess. You all go get this relationship fixed NOW." Salideen said as he walked towards the specialists and took out his staff.

"Okay some of us need to go to the girls and see if Flora is alright and the rest needs to knock some since in Helia before I kill flora." Riven said

"Okay you guys. Me, Brandon, and Timmy will go to the girls while Nabu and Riven go find out whats wrong with Helia's brain." Sky explained

"OK LETS DO IT" All the boys yelled and went to where they was assinged to go.

**With Helia and Diaspro**

Helia and Diaspro went up to Diaspro's room to get ready to sleep but little by little Helia was starting to feel like he had just did something wrong.

"Diaspro I don't feel right." Helia said as they entered the room.

"What are you talking about sexy?"

"I'm talking about all this. I was wrong for hurting Flora. I still have love for her."

"FUCK." Diaspro yelled

"Huh? Why did you just yell?" Helia asked confused

Diaspro gripped Helia and looked into his eyes and chanted. "_Helia. Forget about Flora, she is nothing to you. I'm the one you love_."

"Yes Diaspro I love you and only you." Helia said under the spell.

"Good boy Helia." Diaspro gripped Helia tighter and gave him a long passionate kiss.

Helia's P.O.V

I love Diaspro? She is my world? What is wrong with me? This girl she is soooo beautiful with her long honey brown hair and those big emerald green eyes. Her eyes are sooooo peaceful every time I look in them I feel that I am in heaven. Who is she? I wish I could remember her name.

End of P.O.V

"How was that Helia?" Diaspro asked after they parted the kiss

"It was wonderful." Helia lied

"Thanks now come on it's time for us to go to bed we have a long day ahead for us tomarrow."

"Sweetie what's tomarrow?" Helia was confused

Diaspro walked to her bed and sat on it. "Why tomarrow we start the plans for our wedding."

"O yeah. I forgot." Helia said stupid

"Come on Helia. Lay down with me sexy and we can make some sweet love."

Helia paused. He knew he was suppose to be in love with Diaspro but deep down he knew he was in love with the girl with the honey bown hair and those green emerald eyes. "I'm sorry sweetie but um I do not wish to sleep with you until we get married. I hope you can accept that."

Diaspro was mad she wanted some sex NOW but she then remembered that she had a whole king in the other room. "It's okay Helia. I completly understand." Diaspro got up from the bed and kissed Helia on the cheeck and led him to the door. "We'll wait til our wedding night."

"Thanks." Helia walked out the room and walked towards his

"I LOVE you Helia." Diaspro said before Helia walked towards the hallway

Helia didn't respond he was still trying to figure out who this misterious girl who kept popping up in his head was. Helia then headed into his room to think

**With the Winx **

Thw Winx Club had just made it to Flora's house and Flora was still knocked out.

Knock Knock.

"Rose. Derrick. please open up." Tecna yelled

"Girls whats with all the comotion? I thought you were out at the ball?" Rose asked when she opened the door to let the girls in

"I'm sorry Rose but it's Flora." Stella said

"Good Heavens what happend to my daughter. Come on in girls." Rose let the girls in the house and ran up stairs to put on a robe and to get Derrick out of bed.

"Derrick wake up. Somethings happened to Flora."

"WHAT?" Derrick hoped out of bed, putted on some clothes and ran down stairs. "What happened to Flora?"

Layla put Flora down on the couch to lay and explained everything. "You see Derrick, Helia broke up with Flora and proposed to Diaspro. Layla sighed and looked at Flora then at Derrick and Rose who was fumming.

"That boy is going to die." Derrick stated

"Yes Love. But that doesn't explain why Flora is knocked out." Rose added. "Please continue"

"Well like Layla was telling you after Helia proposed to Diaspro we went to find Flora. We found her in the gardens crying and when we explained to her what had just happened, she got really mad and started glowing a bright green." Musa explained

"Really?" Rose questioned

"Yes. She unleashed this increadible power that could have killed us all but we had to attack her before she could." Stella answered

"Explain to us what was this power like." Derrick ordered he knew what this power was but he didn't think Flora would be able to unleash it before she turned seventeen. "We might know what it was."

"Ok. Once she started glowing the earth started shacking, the sky became a dark blue and black thus causing it to storm and the winds. You don't want to know about the winds." Bloom explained as she sat down near Flora and Layla

"Girls Flora has unlocked her true powers." Rose explained. Her mother had these powers and they were passed down to Flora when she was born."

"What's the name of this power and why is all of this happening now.?" Bloom asked

"This is all happening now because her birthday is coming soon and when that day has come she will be able to control it and understand everything." Derrick explained

"Yes but in the mean time please take Flora up to her room and let her rest. When she wakes up we will have to talk to her." Rose added. "Flora is growing up soooo fast."

"Yes I remember when she and Mirta usto go into the fields and make muds pies." Derrick jocked "They were sooo cute"

"Alright I'll go take Flora to her room and tomarrow she can explain everything to us." Layla said. She picked Flora up from the couch and carried her to her room. "O Flora I'm sooo sorry. Helia and Diaspro is going to pay for hurting you." Layla placed Flora in the bed and left.

**With Helia**

Helia was in his room thinking. He didn't know what was going on with him. He is soppose to be in love with Diaspro but in his heart he feels that he was in love with the girl he always thought of

"What is her name? I must know her name" Helia wrote down a poem and walked out of his room to find some very unhappy people. "Um Nabu, Uncle, Riven, What are you doing here?"

"Where here because of what you did." Riven yelled

"What did I do?" Helia asked

Riven pushed him against the wall. "You know what you did you idiot."

"Riven leave him alone. "Salideen said "He's under some kind of spell."

"Helia do you remember Flora?" Nabu asked as Riven let go Helia

"Flora? Her name does sound familiar."

Nabu casted a spell to show a large picture of Flora smiling. "Now do you remember her?"

Helia looked at the beautiful girl with long honey brown hair and those peaceful emerald green eyes. He remember first meeting her in the enchanted forest with her friends, the way she held him when he was sad, the way she confesed her love for him with a long passionate kiss at the restaurant. He remembered everything now. "O my God Flora."

"Nabu you did it. You broke the spell." Salideen cheered. Helia do you remember what you did tonight?"

"No. I can't quite remember."

"You broke up with Flora then you confessed to everyone that you was in love with Diaspro and now you are engaged to her." Riven explained

"I WHAT?" Helia nearly fainted "How could I do that to Flora? Where is she now?"

"The girls took her back to the house she needs some time to rest." Salideen explained

"WHERE IS THAT BITCH? I WANT HER DEAD."

"Helia she is in her room right now sleeping. And you shouldn't mess with her because we have a plan." Nabu smiled

"What's the plan?" Helia asked. "Those it involes me beating the fuck out of her?"

"The plan is you pretend to be under that spell until the wedding and when the wedding comes you tell everyone what has happened and lock her up. Or if you want some damange put on her, have the Winx Club get her again" Riven smirked

"It will have to do for now." Helia sighed. Uncle I'm going out I have to see Flora."

"Helia do you realize that if you see her. Her parents will distroy you along with the other girls. And besides Flora is in a deep sleep right now." Nabu said trying to stop Helia from leaving

"I don't care I have to tell her that I'm sorry and that I'm only in love with her." Helia yelled

"I'm sorry Helia but if you see her right now she will be even more hurt and even try to do something terriable to herself." Salideen said

"Yeah don't you remember what she did to her ex boyfriend? Just think what she and the rest of the girls can do now." Riven added

Helia fell on his knees. He then started to cry. "Flora I'm sooooo sorry. I didn't mean for ANY of this to happen. I will find a way to get out of this and to make the both of us happy again. I LOVE you soooo much my flower.

"Go back into you room you need your rest. Tomarrow is another day and maybe Flora and the girls will be calmed." Nabu said and led Helia into his room

"Thanks guys. Your the best and Uncle you're more like a father to me then my own." Helia hugged Salideen then walked into his room "Good night and prey that Flora takes me back."

"We already are." They said in union

With that Helia, Salideen, Riven and Nabu went to their rooms and went to sleep hoping and preying to God that everything will be alright with Flora.

**Ok everybody I'm done with this chapter. The next one will be up soon. Love ya**


	18. Please Forgive Me

**Flora and Helia Together 4ever**

**Chapter 18: Please Forgive me**

**Helia was worried about Flora. It was the second night since that ball fiasco and Flora was still in a deep sleep. Her powers and her being heart broken has caused her to feel tired and week. Helia was so worried about her, he couldn't eat or sleep. Helia decided to sneak out of the palace to make sure his Flower Princess was alright. **

**Flora and Helia Together 4ever**

"Flora my love I'm sorry for all of this. I'm going to some how get everything back to normal between us." Helia said to hisself as he made his way infront of his flowers house. Helia climed up onto Flora balcany, once inside he made it into Flora's room to find Flora on the floor sleeping in a deep, hot, and sweaty sleep. "Flora." Helia carefully picked up Flora into his arms and placed her back into her bed and putted a cold towel on her head so that she could calm down. "Happy dreams my love. When you wake up I promise you we will be able to talk and hopefully we will be together happy again."

Soon afterwards Flora began to wake up. Helia then ran onto the balcony to hide, he didn't want to scare Flora.

"It's morning I see." Flora spoke as she opened her eyes and got up from her bed. "I can't remember again except for..." Flora sighed she then remembered that painful night and what she did that almost hurt her friends and family but mostly she remembered everything Helia had said to her. "HE dosen't love me. He played me. I feel like a fool for believing that he out of all people could LOVE a girl like me." Flora then started to cry and walked out onto the balcony to find an unwanted visiter.

"Helia? What are you doing here?" Flora asked nevesely she didn't expect Helia to be standing infront of her. "Please leave."

"Flora please hear me out. I love you. I nevered ment to hurt you like I did. Please will you forgive me my Flower?"

Flora started walking away slowely. "Helia I can not forgive you. You broke my heart, just let me be for the time being."

Helia grabbed Flora and embrased her in a warm hug. "Flora I am sorry. Diaspro put me under some love spell. If it wasn't for my uncle I do not know what I would be doing right now. Please Flora listen to me. I do not love Diaspro or anyone else, the only person that I am in love with is you. You are my world, my everything. Can you ever forgive me?"

Flora started crying. "Helia how can I forgive you if I can't even forgive myself?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Helia you're amazing and every girl wants to be with you. I was a fool to think that I out of all people could think that you Prince Helia would fall in love with a girl like me." Flora ran out of Helia's arms. "I love you but I can't forgive myself for it. I caused you and your family pain and for that Helia I'm sorry. We can't be together. It was me that caused the earthquake that night. I nearly killed everybody."

"Flora please listen to me..."

"No Helia I can not listen anymore. I love you but you would be better off without me." Flora said this and ran back inside her room.

Helia was stunned for a moment. "Flora...Wh what are you doing?" Helia was in total shock at what Flora was about to do to herself. "STOP THIS"

"I have to do this." Flora was standing infront of Helia crying with a knife in her hand about to persh her heart. "Please Helia just leave me alone or I will stab myself in the heart. But I really wont feel any different."

"What are you talking about? "Put the knife down my love."

"I wont feel any different because you already stabbed a knife in my heart. You hurt me and... Flora couldn't say anything else as she felt Helia's warm lips touch hers. She tried to back away from it but Helia's arms around her waist was just to strong. Flora slowely let go of the knife to deepen the kiss when she did she placed her hands around Helia's neck. Helia and Flora shared a long passionate kiss together.

"Flora I love you." Helia said as they parted. Flora suddenly fell to her knees.

"I love you too Helia but we just can't do this anymore."

Helia picked Flora up from the ground bridal style and placed her on her bed. Once she was on the bed he kneeled. "Flora remember what I told you. I told you that I will always love you and that if my father or anyone else hated us being together then me and you would run away together."

"I know Helia but Diaspro. You and her are engaged again. You can't just break it off again."

Helia sighed. I know Flora but my uncle, the Specialists and I have a plan to ruin the wedding and me and you can be together again."

Flora gave Helia a worming smile. "Helia we shouldn't be together until Diaspro is gone for good."

"But..."

"No buts Helia. I know it's going to be hard but we can do it just until Diaspro is over you. I'm sorry."

Helia sighed and let out a tear. "Alright but remember my flower I will always love you."

Flora gave Helia a small peck on the lips but he deepened the kiss. Flora giggled. "Helia I missed your kisses."

"I did too but I missed you the most."

"Well you better be going now. Your father and fiance should be waking up now and they will be worried sick about you." Flora sighed

"Don't say fiance Flora. She is nothing to me, you are the only one for me my love." Flora walked Helia to the balacony so that he could leave.

"Goodbye Helia."

"Meet me tonight in the enchantic forest. Where we first met. I will have a surprise waiting for you when you arrive."

Flora smilled. "Ok but um I hope it's better then the last surprise you gave me."

"Trust me Flora this is way better and I promise that I will never ever hurt you like that again." As Helia climed down the balacony and got on his bike he gave Flora an air kiss from afar. "I love you Flora. See you tonight."

"I love you too Helia." Knowing that Helia was gone Flora went back inside her room to get dressed and went downstairs to make breakfeast. She would have had the cheft make the breakfeast but she felt happy inside and felt like cooking. After Flora cooked the breakfeast she woke everyone up and served them.

"Thanks Flora all this looks amazing." Stella cheered

"Thanks. I wanted to do something for you guys since you all been a good help to me these last few days."

"Are you sure you all alright my dear?" Rose asked as she bit a bite of her toast.

"Yes. I am more than alright. Now please stop worring about me and please eat. I will be in the gardens if you guys need me."

"Ok" Everybody yelled

After Flora left Layla got happy for her friend. "I am happy that Flora's not in her sad state."

"Me too. But I think Flora and Helia need to sit down and talk." Bloom added

"No they don't Helia is nothing but a spoiled prince and if he ever hurts my daughter then..."

"Uncle Derrick calm down." Musa yelled

"Yes love. I think it is a good idea to get them two to talk again." Rose added

"Sorry but I nevered like Helia."

"I think Helia was spelled by Diaspro and thats why he was acting sooo weird that night." Tecna explained. "I know Helia and everytime he looks at Flora he's in love but with Diaspro even on that night his eyes was filled with hatred for her."

"Yes so it's settled we have to get Flora and Helia back together again." Stella yelled

"Yes. Let's do it." Everyone yelled except for Derrick who just ate with a grudge on his face.

"Fine but I will not like it." Derrick sighed and with that everyone got done eating breakfeast and started coming up with a plan to get their sweet Flower Princess back with her prince.

**Done with this chapter. Hope you like it**


	19. Another Surprise

**Flora and Helia Together 4ever**

**Chapter 19: Another Surprise**

**Helia, the Winx Club (except Flora and Musa) and the Specialists had set up everything in the enchanted forest for Flora's surprise, now all they had to do was wait for their Flower Princess.**

"Where do you guys think Flora and Musa are" Brandon asked as he and Sky set all the six tables

"I don't know. They are probably on their way." Sky explained

"So Helia other than the party you made for Flora what is this other big surprise you have in store for her?" Bloom asked as she two plates on each table.

"Um well theres two actually. The first one is this." Helia showed everyone a beautiful Jewel Rose thats ingraded its says.

_If words were good enough,_

_I would express my feelings _

_in a million or more,_

_but a million words_

_would never express _

_the love that I feel_

_deep down in my heart for you._

_When we first met_

_I knew right then _

_that our love was ment to be, _

_I knew that it would be everlasting _

_like the fist smile you gave me,_

_the one that will always linger _

_in the back of my mind._

Everyone was in love with the poem and all you could hear was a "awwwwwwww" from all the girls

"Do you think she will like it?" Helia asked nervous

"Are you kidding me Helia? She will LOVE it" Stella cheered

"Yeah man. You were always good with poems and with the Jewel you are giving her she will fall in love with you all over again." Riven added

"I really do hope she likes it I'm just trying to make her happy again." Helia sighed as he put the Jewel Rose in a royol blue box "I seem to be always hurting her

"What are you talking about Helia?" Timmy asked

"I nearly caused her to die twice." Helia started to cry. "Diaspro almost caused her to freeze to death and when I told her that I wanted to break up with her because I was in love with Diaspro she almost stabbed herself in the heart this morning. I feel like I am always hurting her."

"Helia it's not you fault." Layla said trying to console her friend.

"Yeah it's Diaspro's if she wasn't around you and Flora would not be in this situation." Bloom added " Don't think that you are hurting her you're making her happy.

"How am I making her happy?"

"You're always helping her. Before you came around all she ever wondered about was who her parents were and what happened to them. You been such a great help to her. She's happier, she has more joy in her life, and more important you brought her love that we could never give her." Bloom explained

"Yes so Helia you have been a big help to our best friend. She is in love with you and you have brought her nothing but happiness so don't you EVER think you are the one that's always hurting her because you are not." Stella said

"Thanks you guys. I guess you are right. I just want Flora happy."

"She is happy man." Brandon stated. "Hey Flora and Musa should be here by now."

"Don't worry they will be here soon." Riven explained

"I hope so. Hey Helia what is the second surprise you have for Flora?" Timmy asked

Helia got alittle nervous. "Well it's not really for you guys to know about. It's mainly just for Flora to know about." Helia said with a shy face

"Ooooooo. Don't worry Helia we won't ask about it anymore. Bloom said then everyone got back to work.

**With Flora and Musa**

Musa and Flora was flying through the beautiful night sky to the Enchantic Forest when something flew at them and caused them to fall

"Wow. What was that?" Musa asked as she held her hand. It got bruised when they fell

"I don't know but what ever it was it sure did hurt. My leg is bleeding" Flora cried out

"Come on let's get to the Enchantic Forest and get Bloom to heal us." Musa stated

"Good idea." But as Flora and Musa was about to fly a blast out of nowhere caused them to stay where they was at." Who's there?

"It's me my love" Out of nowhere Daniel and his twin brother Stephaun came from out of the shadows. "Did you miss us?"

"Daniel, Stephaun? What the hell do you think you are doing?" Musa yelled as she got up from the ground

"Well love we come back for you." Stephaun explained as he went over to Musa and gave her a sloppy kiss on the lips.

"Leave her alone you jerk. Vine wrap." Flora yelled and vines grew and grabbed Stephaun and threw him ten feet away. "Musa are you okay?"

"Yeah I am but he wont when I get done with him."

"Flora we are here because we are in love with you guys and we wont to get back together. So how about it?" Daniel smirked he knew they were just going to say yes

"HELL N0." Flora and Musa yelled

"Why not?" Daniel asked he was mad

"Becaus you jerk you guys broke our hearts and plus we already found somebody to love." Musa explained "Now LEAVE us alone"

"Uggg you little. Dark fusion." Stephaun and Daniel threw a blast which caused Flora and Musa to be badly injured

"Had enough?" Daniel asked

"Why are you doing this?" Flora asked as she tried to get up but she was too weak to throw any attacks

"Because if you can't be ours then you will be nobodies."

"So you plan on killing us. Dude you are crazy." Musa yelled "SOUND BLAST"

The sound blast hit Daniel and Stephaun hard

"Vines of the ANGRY FOREST." After Flora made the vines they wrapped around Daniel and Stephaun causing them to be trapped for a minute. "Come on Musa lets try and make it to the others" and then they flew off.

**With the Specialists and the Winx **

"Okay you guys I'm getting worried Musa and Flora should have been here by now." Riven said fraustrated

"I agree with Riven. They should have been here twenty minutes ago." Layla added

"Let's not worry you guys they will be here." Bloom said

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh. Somebody help us"

"Guys did you just hear that?" Stella asked

"It sounded like Musa and Flora." Helia exclaimed

"Where did it come from?" Tecna asked

"Up there?" Helia explained as he pointed to the waterfall "It's coming from on top of Serina and it looks like... NO Flora."

**With Flora and Musa**

Flora and Musa landed on top of Serina

"Good looks like they didn't... Ahhhhh."

"FLORA. Are you... Ahhhhhh"

"No she is not and you are not either." Stephaun stated. "Now I wont ask you this again Musa will you be my girlfriend?"

"No. Now leave me alone." Musa yelled as she held her stumach with was bleeding

"Never. Stephaun and Daniel yelled in unsion. "Sacred drangon rage." With that said dark fire flew out of their hand and attacked Flora and Musa.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh. Somebody help us."

"There's noone to help you." Daniel stated then he picked Flora up from the ground and gripped waist tight and gave her a sloppy kiss on the lips.

GET OFF OF HER!" Musa ordered. Enchantix... Musa couldn't say anything else as her lips were being cruised by the lips of Stephaun's

"Helia please help us." Flora thought and before you knew Stephaun and Daniel was forced to the ground

Flora and Musa couldn't say anything or move they were tooo busy trying to breathe.

"If you ever lay a hand on my Flora again I will KILL you." Helia yelled as he punched Daniel in the face

"And STAY AWAY from my girlfriend. The only one that touch her lips is ME." Riven yelled as he just kept punchig Stephaun over and over again.

"FLORA, MUSA. Are you guys alright?" Everyone said in unsion as they ran to help

"What happened?" Musa cried as Tecna and Stella was holding her

"Those two men were kissing you and Flora then Helia and Riven is well about to have a murder case in a minute." Brandon explained "Riven, Helia that's enough

"Musa are you ok?" Flora asked as Bloom and Layla was holding her

"Yeah. Hey do you have alittle strength left"

"Barely. But I can manage Musa."

"Well. Flora let's go give them alittle revenge those worms revenge we should have gave them when we were 12."

"I'm game. Lets do it." Flora and Musa got up started chanting. "Enchantix viine wrap." Vines grabbed Stephaun and Daniel from under Riven and Helia and held them five feet in the air.

"Thank you Flora. I knew you were going to save me from theses losers." Daniel said

"Yeah and you two Musa." Stephaun added "Now could you please let us go."

Musa and Flora smirked. "Sure sweeties we'll let you go."

"WHAT" everyone else yelled

"Enchantix Sound Waves" All of a sudden water waves started coming from the serina and forced Daniel and Stephaun down.

"Nice job Musa. My turn." Flora flew down to where the boys were. You guys look wet, maybe a shaked could help you guys. All of a sudden Flora's eyes and body glowed a bright green and the earth started to shake. "ENCHANTIX EARTHQUAKE" All of a sudden the earth started to move and the ground opened up and Stephaun and Daniel got dragged down there. "Send them to the Omega Demision" and with that they were gone into the earth.

"Wow Flora that was NEW." Stella cheered as she and the rest of the group went to where Musa and Flora were.

"Yeah Flora where did you learn that one." Bloom asked as she hugged Flora

"Um I really don't know but Bloom can y..You heal m..me before..." Before Flora could say anything else she fell into Helia's arms

"FLORA. It's okay I got you my love." Helia said as he held on to Flora protecting her. "Bloom please heal her NOW."

"Yeah and Musa too. If you don't soon then she will be in the same state as Flora." Riven ordered as he held Musa bridal style

"I got you." Bloom took both of her hands and placed them on Flora and Musa's heads. "Helix" With that said they quickly woke up and was healed

"Helia. I glad to see that you were protecting me. Thanks." Flora then quickly gave Helia a long passionate kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too Flora. I do not ever want to see you in pain again." Helia then kissed Flora on the cheek and played in her hair as he held her in his arms. "You are my princess and I just want to make you happy."

"You always make me happy Helia and I just want to be with you always." Flora blushed "We can't be broken up even if you are engaged with Diaspro. I will miss you too much."

"I understand that Flora but.."

"But I want to get back together. I love you to much. Please Helia I just don't want to be away from you anymore"

"O Flora of course we can get back together." Helia looked into Flora's eyes and gave her a tinder kiss on the lips

"Thank you Helia you made me so happy."

"I hate to interupt this touching moment but don't we have a surprise for someone?" Sky stated

"O yeah sorry." Helia said but when he looked around everything was ruined. "Um we can't do it anymore. Flora and Musa's attacks kind of ruined it.

"Sorry." Musa and Flora said as they looked around the enchantic forest.

"Hey don't worry you guys. You had to protect yourselves, we don't blame you at all." Tecna explained

"Yeah it's fine." Layla added "We can have it fixed right back up."

"Come on you guys lets do some magic." Tecna, Bloom, Stella, and Layla stood up and started chanting a spell. "Fixes back to normal." With that said everything was back to normal

"Omg you guys did this all for me?" Flora asked as she looked around in total shock. There was floating lanters everywhere, six tables with tablewhere ontop added with a rose sented candle. There was a big table in the middle of the forest where their was piles of wonderful delicious food. Helia had placed pink and red rose petals everywhere, on the ground, on the table and he even placed them in the water where they were shaped like a heart. "This is beautiful."

"We did this for you Flora. Helia just wanted to see you smile again." Brandon explained as he took Stella and placed her to ther table. "There you are my princess."

"Thanks Brandon." Stella said as she sat down. "Come on everybody sit down and lets eat

Everybody laughed as they obeyed the order.

"So Flora do you like the surprise." Helia asked as he pulled the chair out for Flora

"Thank you Helia and of course I love it." Flora said which made Helia smile

"I'm happy. So what do you want to eat?"

"Let's see." Flora waved her hands and placed a medium salad on her side with a glass of fruit punch near her. "Let me see what does my Helia want?" She waved her hands and placed a cheese omlet with a side salad on the side to Helia. She also placed Helia a glass of limonade. "Is this what you was thinking?"

"Flora you are amazing. You figured out just what I wanted."

"I know you too well Helia." Flora blushed. "Now let's eat"

Everyone then started eating. When everyone got done eating, Musa waved her hands and romantic music started to play.

"Layla my swan would you like to dance?" Nabu asked as he gave his hand to Layla

"O course." Layla took Nabu's hand and together they started dancing

"Bloom would you care to dance." Sky asked

"Yes Sky. I would love to." Bloom took Sky's hand and together they started dancing near Layla and Nabu

"Stella my princess would you do me the honor of being my dance partner." Brandon asked

"Of course my knight." Stella quickly grabbed Brandon and started dancing with him

"Tecna um would you like to dance." Timmy asked alittle nervous

"Sure Timmy." Tecna grabbed Timmy and they also started dancing

"Musa would you like to dance." Riven asked Musa

"No this song is kind of boring." Musa said with a little dulness

"Um okay." Riven sighed

Musa started to laugh. "O Riven I was just playing of course I would love to dance with you." She walked over to Riven and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Come on let's dance." She grabbed Riven and started dancing with him

"Um Flora my love I would love to ask you to dance but instead would you like to walk around the enchantic forest with me." Helia asked

"Sure Helia. Let's go walk around." Together Flora and Helia walked around the enchantic forest

"Helia this was beautiful." Flora said as they sat down near a tree. "You know how to make me happy."

"I just wanted you to be happy for once."

Flora was a little confused. "For once what are you talking about?"

"Well I feel like I have been hurting you. Ever since we been together I've havent been protecting you. I feel like I caused you pain."

"Helia will you please stop thinking that. You have not been hurting me. Ever since I met you you filled my life with joy.

"But Flora..

"But nothing Helia. Please listen to me. I am in love with you and yes we have had some bad events happen to us but that do not mean anything." Flora wrapped her arms around Helia's waist "I am happy that we fell in love. Helia everytime we are together my heart skips a beat and I don't ever want to be away from you again. You're always feeling me with happiness and joy. I love you."

Helia smilled and kissed Flora. "I love you too Flora."

"Promise me that you will never leave me and that you will protect me." Flora smilled

"I promise my flower." Helia kissed Flora again but this time it was deeper with more passion.

"Wow Helia. That kiss was wonderful." Flora said as they parted

"You're the one that's wonderful. I have something for you Flora and I hope you like it." Helia took out the royal blue box and handed it to Flora

"What is it Helia?"

"Open it."

Flora took the box and opened it. "O Helia. I love it." Flora looked at the Jewel Rose and fell in love with it.

"I'm glad. Read whats on it." Flora read the poem and started to cry. "Why are you crying my love?"

"Helia it's beautiful. Thank you." Flora jumped on top of Helia causing him to fall over and started kissing him all over. "I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU.

"I love you too my sweet." Helia chuckled and just started kissing Flora. "I'm glad you like it."

Flora and Helia stayed in that spot all night laying down, holding eachother, kissing, looking into eachothers eyes, and gazing into the night sky.

"Flora tonight was wonderful. I just want to be with you always. I love you and as soon as Diaspro is gone you will become my wife. How does that sound Flora? Flora?" Helia looked up to see sweet flower sleeping peacefully on his chest.

"Helia laughed alittle bit. "Good night my princess. I love you." And with that said Helia held Flora closer and together they slept the night away.

**Sorry it took so long. I hope you liked it. **


	20. Wedding Date

**Chapter 20: Wedding Date**

**Helia had just taken Flora back to her house and was just walking into the palace. Helia was the happiest man aliive nothing could ruin his day. So he thought.**

"PRINCE HELIA OF LINPHEA. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" The sound of an evil screeching voice could be heard in all of Linphea.

"Shit. I forgot about her." Helia said to hisself, now he had to come up with an excuss

"Well Helia?" Diaspro asked again as she walked up to Helia

"I told you yesterday that me and the guys was spending the night at my beach house for the night. We really wanted to get away." Helia lied. Well he didn't really lie he did want to get away from Diaspro.

"O yes I forgot sweetie. Thanks for not lieing to me." Diaspro then went up to him and gave him a long kiss

"How was that?" Diaspro asked as they parted

"It was...great sweetie." Helia lied "I hate this hoe always kissing on me." Helia said to hisself

"I know right. O yes Helia the wedding is will be tooken place this Friday. I hope it soothes you."

"This friday? Thats Flora's birthday." Helia said to hisself "I really wanted to do something special for her."

"Um Diaspro. Can we make it this thursday?" Helia asked he really didn't want it for Friday.

Diaspro looked at him confused. "Why?"

"Um because I want to marry you sooner." Helia lied "I love you and I want you to be my wife."

"Awwww. Sure Helia we'll make it this thursday then." Diaspro gave Helia a peck on the lips and left. "Bye"

"Goodbye." Helia said then went into his room. "Yes. Now I can give Flora a peacefull birthday without Diaspro ruining thing."

Helia smilled and started making plans for his precious Flower Princess. "My dear Flora I'm going to give you the world on your birthday."

**Sorry if its too short for you. Trying to finish it so I can get to Flora's birthday. **


	21. The Wedding

**Chapter 21: The ****Wedding**

**Today was the day of Helia and Diaspro's wedding. Diaspro and Edward was excited, they had everything their way again. Helia was alittle worried. What if Diaspro spells him again and what if the **plan** does not work?**

"Helia are you ready for this?" Edward asked as he entered Helia's bedroom

"Yes father I'm ready. Today everything is going to change." Helia answered while putting on his vest then his jacket.

"I'm really happy for you and Diaspro. You found true love."

"Yes I did find the girl I destined to be with." Helia smilled but he wasn't talking about Diaspro he was talking about Flora. "Can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her."

"I'm glad. Well I better leave you to yourself."

Ok. I'll see you later." Edward then left out of the room

"Well today is the day I get Diaspro out of my life. Best day ever."

"I hope so your highness." The sound of a sweet tinder voice spooked Helia

"Flora?" Helia looked around but didn't see nobody. "My mind is playing games with me."

"O Love. Turn around." The voice said again. As Helia turned around he found Flora right behind him wearing nothing but a silk robe.

"Flora. What are you doing here?" Helia asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I came to see you my prince. I wanted to make sure if you were ready for this."

"I'm ready my princess. Ready for Diaspro to be out of our lives. Ready for us to have our relationship back how it was." Helia then gave Flora a tender kiss on the lips

"I love you Helia." Flora said as they parted the kiss

"I love to too." Helia said then noticed what Flora was wearing then blushed. "Um Flora my dear. Why are you wearing a robe?"

"O." Flora blushed "Um I wearing this because I wanted you to be the first to see me in my outfit. Can you tell me if you like it?"

"Well okay. Let's see it but you know what ever you wear you will always look beautiful to me." Helia said as held Flora by the waist.

Flora blushed and then took off her robe. All Helia could do was stare and blush. Flora really did look beautiful but Flora wasn't wearing an outfit. Flora was standing infront of Helia naked. "So Helia um how do I look?"

Um.. Fl..Flora. Y..you are naaaked.

Flora blushed a darker shade of red seeing how Helia was reacting. "Yes Helia I know. So tell me how do I look?"

"You look amazing but why are you naked?" Helia asked not that he didn't mind.

"Well I just wanted to give you an early wedding present."

"Well its not really a present I would want anyone to give me but since its from you I love it." Helia really did love it. Her curves, her soft skin, her look, her body. Flora was really a beauty that came from the heavens.

"Thanks I really wanted you to like it." Flora smilled. Helia grabbed her by the waist and gave her a long passionate kiss.

The kiss got deeper and more passionate by the second. Helia gently placed Flora on the bed and placed his hand on her thighs and Flora started taking off his jacket and vest. Everything was just perfect Flora had her prince and Helia had her princess

Knock Knock. Their love and passion was just interrupted

"Prince Helia. Are you ready the wedding is about to begin." A servent yelled from the other side

"Damn. Um yes I am. I will be there in ten minutes." Helia got up from ontop of Flora and started putting back on his clothes. (If you guys are wondering. No they did not make love yet. They were about to until they got interrupted) "I'm really sorry my flower."

"It's okay Helia we can wait until after the wedding." Flora stated and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

"Don't worry Flora. The time will come and it will be magical." Helia said. Then placed Flora's robe back on her. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Flora asked she didn't want Helia to leave yet.

"You need something to wear other than that robe. I'm going to go find you something."

"Ok Helia don't be long." Flora winked

"I wont my princess." Helia then left the room to find something for Flora to wear.

"Helia is sooo special to me. I can't wait til we get married some day." Flora smiled at the thought of Helia and her getting married and living together happily as King and Queen of Linphea. "Will I be a good Queen? I know nothing of royality."

"Yes Flora you will be a good Queen. And I will be there to help you." Flora turned around to see Helia smiling while holding a beautiful white sun dress.

"Helia? Back so soon I see." Flora smilled and gave him a hug.

"Here you go my love and don't worry about being a good Queen, I know you will rule with greatness and make Linphea proud." Helia gave Flora the dress and kissed her on the forehead. "With me by your side you want ever have to worry about anything."

O Helia you are the best. I'm about to go get dressed and you need to go down to the ceremony before they have the guards drag you down there."

"But.."

"Go Helia. I will see you down there. Remember that the winx and I will be in discise so don't be worried if you do not reconise us." Flora then gave Helia a quick kiss and went into the bathroom to change. "Good luck."

"With you Flora I want need it." Helia stated as he left the room and went to the ceremony.

The ceremony was outside. It was a beautiful day and everyone was worried. They hated Diaspro and they didn't want their prince to marry her. The only one that was excited was Diaspro and Edward.

Helia walked down to the alter with the specialists. "Helia what took you so long?" Sky asked as they stood at the alter

"Yeah we was about to come and get you." Riven added

"Sorry you guys but I was distracted."

"What could distract you on the day of all days?" Timmy asked

"I think the correct term is who?" Nabu corrected as he stared at Helia who was just standing there in a trance. "Flora was the one who distracted our young friend am I right Helia?"

"Helia?" Brandon then smacked Helia to get him out of his trance." You okay there?"

"Um yeah. Sorry."

"Dude you got to stop thinking about Flora for a moment." Riven informed him

"I can never stop thing about her." Helia stated. "Especially since this morning." He said to hisself.

"Well let's just hope this plan works and then you guys can be together forever." Nabu said as he thought about Layla.

"Hey do you know where the girls are?" Brandon asked "They are suppose to be here by now."

"Relax they are here." Sky answered

"Where?" Timmy asked

"Look over there at those six girls don't they look familar to you?" Sky explained as he pointed to the girls

"Yes they do. Especially the beauty in the white dress." Helia said as he gazed into Flora's eyes

Flora's hair was now honey blond but put in a bun. Her skin was pale like Musa's. Her eyes were the same and she wore the white sundress that Helia gave her with a pink sash around her waist and white heels.

Bloom's hair was now black also put in a high pony tail and her skin was tanned like Flora's. Her eyes were the same and she wore a blue sundress with a black sash around her waist and blue heels.

Stella's hair was still blond but cut to the lengeth of her neck. Her skin was pale like Musa's and her eyes were now diamon blue. She wore also a white sundress but with a golden orange shash around her waist and white heels.

Musa's hair was now purple like Riven's and it was pit in a long poneytail her skin was fair like Stella's and her eyes were the same. She wore a pink sundress with a white sash around her waist and pink heels.

Layla's hair was now black and put into a low ponytail. Her skin tone was the same and her eyes were emerald green. She wore a ocean green sundress with a ocean blue sash around her waist and ocean green heels.

Tecna's hair was the same color but put all the way down to her waist. Her skin tone was pale like Musa's and her eyes were now light blue. She wore a light purple sundress with a pink sash around her waist and light purple heels.

"Our girls look amazing." Riven said as he stated at Musa. "Musa is so hot."

"Yeah they are spectacular." Timmy added

"Guys are you ready for this?" Salideen asked before he went to sit in his seat.

"Yes we are. We are ready to get Diaspro out of our lives for good." Brandon answered

"Is he here yet?" Nabu asked Salideen

"Yes. Thomas is here and I have already imformed him when to come out." Salideen smiled then took his seat. "Helia you and Flora deserve to be together."

"Thanks." Helia said then stood still as he heard _Here comes the bride _playing.

Everyone gazed at Diaspro as she wore a white wedding dress with red jewels all around the dress. She actually did look beautiful but beauty could not compare to her hatred. Edward gave Diaspro to Helia. "Treat her well son." Edward wispered to Helia then sat next to Salideen

"Dearly beloved we are here today to celebrate the coming of this man and this women." The pastor spoke. If anyone have any reason to why these two should not wed please speak now."

"I do."

"What?" Diaspro yelled as she turned to look at who said those words. Diaspro was then shocked as she looked up and saw a man with long blond hair put in a pony tail wearing a black suit. "Thomas?"

"Everyone I'am sorry but I can not have this beauty marry Helia."

"Why is that?" Edward asked shocked

"Because your highness. I am in love with her. I've been in love with her ever since we were kids."

"O Thomas. I love you too. The only reason I was going to marry Helia was because I thought you didn't love me."

"Diaspro I want to be with you. Please stop this wedding and merry me." Thomas said as he gazed into his eyes

"Yes Thomas I will marry you." Diaspro then gave Thomas a long passionate kiss. "I'm sorry Helia but we can't marry I'm in love with Thomas."

"I'm really hurt." Helia lied

"Well now you and that nature girl Flora can be together." Diaspro said as Thomas held her bridal style and took her away to there realm.

"This is an outrage." Edward yelled. "Who will Helia marry now."

"Father what is wrong with you?" Helia yelled as he looked at his father. "I am in love with Flora she is the only girl I want to be with and if you do not like it then thats too bad." Helia then stepped off the alter and walked towards Flora. Salideen took off the girls descises to show their real forms. "If you do not accept the fact that I love Flora then I will renouce my title."

Edward sighed he knew he could never win. "Fine Flora I hope you and Helia are very happy together."

"Flora smiled and embrased Edward in warming hug. "Thank you"

"No problem. Helia you treat her good. She's worth it."

"I will father." Helia gave Flora a long passionate kiss. "Come on everybody we still have a celebration going on here. Let's party"

"YEAH!." Everyone yelled and partied till they couldn't party no more.

Helia and Flora was happy. With Diaspro gone nothing could stand in their way.

**Alright this chapter is done. Next chapter is Flora's birthday. Wonder what's going to happen. :) **


	22. Happy Birthday Flora

**Chapter 22: Happy Birthday Flora**

**Today is Flora's birthday. This is the day when everything is revelved. Wonder how is Flora going to react.**

**Flora had spent the night with Helia at the palace, they finally had some alone time. Together Flora and Helia slept happy and peaceful together. Nothing could break them up. **

**Helia's POV**

Helia had just woken up to see his beauty still sound asleep in his bed.

"She looks so peaceful." Helia smilled then looked at what she was wearing. "And soooo damn sexy in my t-shirt."

Helia gave Flora a kiss on the cheek then got up to go take a shower. As Helia was taking his shower he started getting painful visions he usto have when he was a child and the night before he met Flora.

**Helia's Vision**

"Edward what are you doing let go of the Queen." A man spoke as he gazed at Helia's father chocking the women he loved.

"Not unless you give the kingdom of Linphea to me." Edward yelled as he chocked the women to death

"Charles my love please don't do it I will be fine." The women that looked exactly like Flora said

"I will never give Linphea to you. Now LET GO OF MY WIFE!"

"FINE" And with that Edward let go of the beautiful queen

**End of Vision**

"What the hell was that?" Helia said to hisself as he ran hot water all over his hard muscular body. "Why are these visions coming back to me? Is it because of Flora?" Helia got out of the shower and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. "Why is my father in these visions? He would never do anything like that to anyone... Would he?"

**End of POV**

Helia went back into his room to find Flora sweating and shaking. Like she was having a nightmare. "Flora" Helia quickly ran over to her.

"Flora wake up. Its alright I'm here." Helia then held Flora til she started to wake. "Flora."

Flora then started to open her eyes as she heard Helia's voice. "Huh. O Good morning sweetie." Flora spoke softly

"Angel whats wrong? You seemed like you were just having a nightmare"

"Its nothing. just leave it at that." Flora sighed

"What? Flora I can't, tell me what happened."

Flora then got up and walked around the room and found a picture of Helia, his mother, and his father together and picked it up to gaze at it.

"Flora?"

"Its normal Helia. I been having dreams like that all my life. Especially since this past month, ever since I met you."

"What were the dreams about?" Helia asked as he walked to where his princess was standing and wrapped his arms around her. "Come on tell me."

"Well their always about my parents." Flora sighed and let out a tear. "But well this one was different. It was about your father and my parents."

Helia stayed quiet. "Could Flora have been dreaming the same visions I've been having." He said to hisself

"Helia are you alright?" Flora asked

"Um yes. Tell me about what you saw with my father and your parents."

"Well I saw my father and your father at the palace. They were meeting very important people but they didn't seem excited. Then when the two people came in our fathers mouths droped and they were in love."

"Go on"

"That is when our mothers came in." Flora smilled "It was love at first sight."

"Well that seems like a good dream." Helia spoked

Flora sighed. "Well then it got worse. After they fell in love the vision changed into like three years into the future and all I could see is two dead bodies laying in the enchantic forest and one man laughing with hate and pride." Flora then started to cry

"O Flora." Helia said as he wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Don't worry I do not believe that that was the way your parents died."

"You do not know for sure." Flora got out from under Helia's grip and sat on the bed. "Whats worse is that the man that was laughing didn't have a face."

"Sweetie." Helia walked to where Flora was sitting and sat next to her. "Today is your birthday and your parents would want you to be happy, now I know you are sad but today is the day when all is revieled. I love you Flora and you have wonderful people that loves you too. Stop worrying and lets go spend your birthday with the people you love."

Flora smilled as she looked at Helia. "Ok but only because you just made me feel alittle better."

"Good now we should get dressed. You can't go anywhere wearing only my t-shirt."

Flora blushed and giggled. "And you can't go anywhere just wearing a towel but I can take care of that."

"Uhh what do you mean?" Helia asked alittle nervous

Flora grabbed Helia towel from his waist and threw it to the floor revealing nothing but his sexy naked body. "That is what I mean." Flora blushed and gave Helia a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thats it? I tought I could get more than a kiss seeing you just removed my towel and all." Helia sighed trying to grab Flora for another kiss.

"Yes thats it. You have to get dressed and I have to go take a shower."

"Fine but dont be long my princess." Helia said as he watched his princess go into the bathroom.

**Ten minutes later**

"Flora you are taking a long time in there." Helia joked as he knocked on the door. "I told you not to be long. Don't make me come in there"

"Ok Helia I am coming out." Flora giggled

"Finally."

Helia blushed as he seen Flora come out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her small body.

"Uhhh Flora... I"

"Why are you blushing Helia? You seen me without anything on before remember?"

"I know Flora but you just look too beautiful. I just can't help it. You make me just want to grab you and take you down right now."

Flora giggled then wraped her arms around Helia's waist. "I love you my brave prince"

"I love you too my Flower Princess." Helia then gave Flora a long passionate kiss when they parted he picked her up bridal style and placed her on the bed.

"Helia..."

"Shhhhh. Don't speak my love." As Helia was about to get ontop of Flora a knock ruined his insperation.

Knock Knock

"Damn it why are they always bothering us." Helia sighed as he got up off the bed and walked to the door.

"Helia. Don't get too mad." Flora spoked

Knock Knock

"WHAT IS SO FUCKING IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAVE TO COME AND KNOCK ON MY DOOR THIS EARLY IN THE DAMN MORNING?" Helia yelled as he opened the door to find three frightened maids. One had a bouquet of beautiful pink and red roses. The second one had a baby cherry blossom tree, and the last one had a small blue box.

"Helia, sweetie please do not be so rude." Flora said as she walked over to the door. I'm sorry. Helia has just been alittle grumpy today

"Yes. I am so sorry for yelling." Helia said. "O you all have my gifts. Thanks. Please set them over there please."

As the maids sat all the gifts down and left the room Helia walked to up to Flora. "This is all for you my love."

"For me Helia?" Flora didn't know what else to say

"Yes I knew you would like it and I just wanted to see you smile." Helia then walked to where the blue box was at and picked it up. "This one is from me and my mother."

"You and you mother?" Flora was alittle surprised

"Yes my mother. We made this before she died. She wanted me to give this to the girl I fell in love with." Helia smiled and opened the box revealing a silver tiarra with diamods all over and a green heart shaped emerald in the middle. "I really hope you like it."

"O Helia I love it. You and your mother really did do something special. Any girl would be happy to be with you."

"And thats why I have you. I know my mom would be happy for us if she was still alive right now."

Flora gave Helia a hug knowing he was getting alittle sad. "Hey don't worry. Your mother is still with you. Please do not be sad she would want you to be happy knowing you are here with the people you love."

"Thanks Flora. You always know how to make me feel better." Helia said then gave Flora a kiss on the cheek

"I'm always here." Flora said as they parted the kiss. "Lets get dressed now. We still need to eat breakfeast and then we have to go to my house."

"Yes my princess." Together they both goth dressed, ate breakfeast and headed off to Flora's house. Little did Flora know was that the winx club, the specialists and her godparents were giving her a surprise party.

**At Flora's house**

"Flora is going to love her surprise party" Stella cheered

"I know right. She's going to be so surprised." Bloom added

"I'm happy for her. Today she finally finds out what really happened to her parents." Musa informed

"Yeah but I wish Derrick and Rose could have told her sooner. Everyone should know about their parent." Layla said

"Well today is the day she finally finds out and she is going to have the best birthday ever." Tecna cheered

"Yeah." Everyone else agreed

Ring Ring

Tecna answered her cell "Hello?" O hey Timmy... You guys are outside... Okay bye.

"The guys are here?" Bloom asked

"Yeah their at the door." Tecna answered

"Okay I'll go let them in." Musa stated

Knock Knock

"Hang on you guys I'm coming." Musa opened the door

"Hey Musa" The specialists all said

"Hey guys. Hey Riven. The girls are all in the ball room." Musa said as she let them in the house

"Flora has a ballroom?" Riven asked

"Well it is a mansion you know." Musa smirked as she led them all to the room

"Wow. This place is huge." Nabu yelled

"Yeah almost as big as my ballroom back home." Sky added

"Hey guys. Come to help?" Layla asked as she hugged Nabu

"No we just came to watch you lovely ladies do all the hard work"

"BRANDON. That's not funny." Stella punched him in the arm

"Ow. Stella I was only kidding" Brandon cried

"Anyway we are done now all we have to do is wait until Helia calls." Bloom explained

"Hey where's Flora's godparents?" Riven asked

"Rose is in the kitchen finishing up with Flora's cake and Derrick went to the train station to pick up Mirta." Stella explained

"O" Nabu said "Flora and Helia should be here by now."

"Don't worry. I bet you Helia took Flora some place special first." Bloom said

"Yeah. They really do make a great couple." Musa added then sat on Riven's lap

"well... Stella was interupted when Bloom's phone started to ring

"Sorry." Bloom said as she took out her phone to answer it. "O it's Helia"

"Helia?"

"Hey Bloom we're outside."Helia wispered "We will be in in about two minutes"

"Ok thats perfect"

"Great. Bye."

Bloom hunged up the phone. "Guys Helia and Flora are outside. They will be in here any minute."

"Alright everyone hide" Brandon ordered and everyone did just that

**With Helia and Flora**

"Hey why is it dark in my house?" Flora asked as she and Helia went inside the house

"Um I really don't know. Lets go into the ballroom and wait on the others to show up." Helia sugested

"Okay lets go"

Helia and Flora went into the ballroom to find it dark just like the rest of the house.

"Let's find the light switch." Flora turned on the lights to find the shock of her life.

"SURPRISE. HAPPY BIRTHDAY FLORA!" Everybody screamed as they ran out of their hiding spaces.

"You guys did this for me?" Flora asked shocked

"Of course we did Flora." Musa exclaimed

"Yeah you are our best friend." Tecna added

"O come here you guys." Flora and the rest of the winx club came together in a group hug

"Hey what about me?"

"Mirta you're back." The girls yelled as they saw Mirta and Derrick walk in the room with tons of presents

"Of course I'm back. I couldnt miss my own sisters birthday. Mirta gave Flora a hug. "Happy Birthday little sister."

"O Mirta I'm so happy you are back. Hey. But where is Nathaniel?" Flora asked

"He's back home. But don't worry you will see him later on tonight."

"O goodie."

"Alright girls enough talk. Its time to party." Brandon exclaimed

"YEAH." Everyone else said then started to party.

"It was soon about noon and everyone was still having a good time

"Are you having fun Flora?" Helia asked as he led her to the balacony

"You bet. And it's also better since you are here with me." Flora answered then kissed Helia on the cheek.

"I'm glad"

Flora was about to say something until her godmother came into the room with a huge birthday cake

"Alright everyone it's time to cut the cake then we all go outside for bombfire." Rose said

"YEAH." All the girls said walking to Rose. Leaving all the guys confused

"Um Flora whats a bombfire?"

Flora giggled. "We do this on special ocasions Helia. A bombfire is when we all go outsie, sit around a magic fire, and tell stories."

"O sounds exciting." Helia smilled as he and Flora made their way to the cake

"All right Flora make a wish." Derrick exclaimed as he took a picture of his daugher

"Ok." Flora thought "I wish that my life wouldnt change for nothing in the world. I have a wonderful family, friends, and the perfect boyfriend. Nothing has to change." Flora then blew out the cnadles.

"YAY." Everyone yelled Then Rose cut the cake and everyone made their way to the bombfire

"Everyone please take a seat around the fire while Rose gets us started." Derrick explained

Everyone than sat down. Seating: Nabu+Layla, Musa+Riven,Timmy+Tecna,Bloom+Sky,Brandon+Stella,Mirta+Nathanial, and Helia+Flora. Derrick and Rose sat next to Flora and Helia.

"Flora it is your 17th birthday." Rose said

"Yes. I know." Flora smilled

"And since it is your 17th birthday its time for the story you have been waiting for." Derrick smilled

"I've been waiting for this story since I was a little girl." Flora got really excited

"Us too." Stella blurted out making everyone laugh

"Alright well here we go. I have to warn you its not going to be a story that neither of you will like." Rose said looking worried as if she should tell the stroy.

"Yes especially for you two Flora and Helia." Derirck added

"What do I have to do in all of this?" Helia asked a little worried

"Its the reason why I still have hate for you." Derrick said as he looked at Helia in a hateful way.

"Enough sweetie. Sorry Helia." Rose shouted then handed out her hand to Flora. "Flora I need your locket that your parents gave you."

"Why?" Flora asked confused as she gave the locket to her godmother

"In order to tell the story we have to throw your locket into the fire. Don't worry it will not be distroyed."

"Um Okay."

Rose said a spell and threw the locket into the fire. As the fire turned crystal blue every couple except Derrick and Rose held eachother tightly.

_**This is where our story begins**_

**Alright here's the next chapter I hope you liked it.**


	23. The Story

**Chapter 23: The Story**

**Sorry if it took me a while to update my computer is not working so good, so I'm writing in school. Hope you like it. **

_**Story Begins**_

_Falling In Love_

_Charles and Edward have been friends for years. Charles was the Prince of Linphea and Edward was his squire and best friend. At this time Edward and Charles was 17 and due to it being so close to Charles 18th birthday it was time for him to marry. Charles hated the idea of marrying someone so young and what made it worse his parents set up an arrange marriage for him with some girl name Iris._

_"Charles do you think you will like this girl?" Edward asked his friend who was sitting on throne looking bored_

_"I don't know and I do not care." Charles sighed "I want to explore and have some fun, not settle down with some girl." _

_"Well this Iris chick might not even want to marry you either." Edward replied and patted his friend on the back_

_"You better be right." _

_"I know I am right so lets have a great day." _

_"CHARLES AND EDWARD stay where you are at." Yelled a man_

_"Father, Mother is there something the matter?" Charles asked the king and queen_

_"No my son it's just that your future fiance will be coming in to see you in about two minutes." The Queen answered_

_"WHAT?" Charles yelled "Mother tell me this isn't happening."_

_"It is my son now sit down." The king ordered_

_"Yes Father." Charles replied in a bored tone._

_"Introducing the beautiful gardian fairy of Linphea and daughter of Duke James, Lady Iris." The anouncer spoke"  
>And also her best friend and second gardian fairy Belle."<em>

_Prince Charles and Edward were amazed as they seen two angels walk in the room before them. Iris had tan skin,long honey blond hair the same length as Flora's, and the most enchanting forest green eyes you could ever see. She wore a beautiful long summer light green dress. Belle had Midnight blue hair that fell to her waist, cream skin, and the deepest midnight blue eyes. She wore a long summer white dress._

_"Its a pleasure to meet you your highness." Iris said as she bowed and blushed at the same time._

_"Uhhhhh" Was all Charles could say as for this he fell in love the green eyed beauty._

_"PRINCE CHARLES. Where are your mannors?" His mother spoke_

_Charles soon snapped out of his trance and walked over to Iris. "The pleasure is all mine." He said as he kissed her hand causing her to blush. "I hope we get to know each other soon."_

_"I hope so too. Um would you mind giving me a tour of the palace?" _

_"Of course" Charles took her hand and together they toured the castle._

_Edward was so in love with Belle that he grabbed her by the waist and just kissed her. The kiss was so romantic that when they parted Belle nearly fell to the ground. "O Edward that was just so wonderful." Belle said _

_"You are wonderful. Would you like to go to dinner sometime?"_

_"Well I can't refuse now. How about tonight?" Belle asked as Edward held her in his arms._

_"Yes of Course. But first let me give you a tour of the palace." Edward grabbed Belle's hand and together they toured the palace._

_"I hear wedding bells soon." The queen said to her husband after they left._

_"Yes and then we will have grandchildren soon." The king smilled_

**_End of 1st story_**

"Awwww that was beautiful." Stella said as she held Brandon. "But wait why are you showing us Helia's parents and not Flora's?"

"We are showing you Flora's parents." Derrick replied everyone looked confused

"Don't worry it gets better and you will full understand." Rose added as she started the next story

_**Story Continues**_

_Weddings, Births, and Betrayel_

_After their first meeting Charles and Iris soon got married and a week after their marriage Edward and Belle were married. A month after thair honeymoon Belle found out she was pregnant with a son. Everyone in the kindom were overjoyed especially Edward._

_9 months later_

_"Would you please stop pacing around." Charles told Edward as the two of them waited outside the royal informity._

_"How can I when I'm about to be a father?" Edward yelled "What if I'm not good enough to my son or Belle?"_

_"Don't worry you will be fine as long as you have people that love you by your side then you will be fine."_

_"Thanks I..."_

_"Edward. Charles come in, He's here." The new princess spoke as she ran to get the two best friends_

_Edward and Charles walked in to see Belle holding a little midnight blue eyed baby boy._

_"His name is Helia." Belle announced "Would you like to hold your son?"_

_"Yes of course." Edward proudly walked up to his wife, grabbed his son and held him like it was no tomarrow. "Welcome to the new world Helia. I'm your father." Helia smilled_

_"Awwwwww. Iris my love dosent that make you want to have a baby?" Charles asked his wife as they walked outside oof the room._

_"Yes and thats what I been meaning to talk to you about sweetie." Iris answered_

_"O and what is that my love?"_

_Iris sat Charles down so he wont faint. "Well darling ummm..."_

_"Speak dear"_

_Iris took a deep breath. "Ok well lets just say in a couple of months were going to be just like Belle and Edward." Iris held her belly smilling and blushing_

_"Charles was quiet for a moment. "Um Charles are you..."_

_Charles picked Iris up in his arms and twirled her around. "That's wonderful news my love. I'm going to be a father. We have to tell everyone, make it a national holiday."_

_"So you are happy?" Iris asked _

_"Happy of course I'm happy. We will have the most beautiful baby in the whole magical realm."_

_"I Love you Charles." _

_"I Love you too Iris and you too my child." Charles and Iris then shared a long passionate kiss._

**_End of 2nd story_**

"Helia looked soooo adorable as a baby." Layla teases

"Yeah and mother was smocking hot." Added Riven who got hit my Musa. "Owwww sorry Musa"

"It's alright. And this story is getting good."

"Yeah also I bet Iris and Charles future baby is Flora." Bloom exclaimed "Flora's a princess"

"If I am a princess then why is Helia the prince of my realm?" Flora asked making everyone have a confused and worried expression.

"Don't worry sweetie let's just finish with the story." Helia told Flora making her feel better but in his mind he had that question haunting him. If Flora is the princess then why am I the prince?" He asked hisself

"Anyway lets continue" Derrick said

_**Story goes further**_

_A new Princess_

_Charles was in the waiting room paciong around just like Edward was_

_"Charles everythings okay." Edward assured his friend_

_"No its not Iris has been in labor for three day and noone wont tell me what is going on." Yelled Charles_

_"It's fine just have hope my friend. Iris is a stong Queen they will make it."_

_"I hope you're right."_

_"CHARLES. COME INSIDE someones here to see you." Belle yelled _

_Charles and Edward ran inside the room to see Iris holding a beutiful sleeping baby girl with honey brown hair and tanned skin_

_"Iris she is BEAUTIFUL." Charles announced_

_"Yes sweetie she is. Would you like to name her?" The queen asked_

_"Yes of course." Charles answered. "But first let me wake her up so I can see her eyes." Charles gently patted her to wake her up. "Princess wake up my love."_

_"Well?"_

_The little princess soon opened her eyes which revieled a beautiful shade of emerald green when the king saw this he knew just what to call her. "Her name will be Flora."_

_"Flora that's a beautiful name." __Iris smilled_

_"Princess Flora welcome to the world I'm your proud father and this is your beautiful mother." Charles said making Flora smile_

**_Meanwhile with Edward_**

_As soon as Charles ran into the room Edward ran to his bedroom angry._

_"I HATE THIS." He yelled "Why did she have to be born, a new hair to the throne. I have to come up with a plot to get rid of them but how?"_

_Edward grew mad and tired of Charled he was jelous that Charles was the prince and now King. He wanted to be king and since the new baby was born there was a new hair_

_"I have to get rid of them but how?" Edward thought about it and then came up with a plan. "Yes that is perfect. On the new Princesses birthday I will kill ALL of them leaving no one to rule Linphea but me." Edward smilled "Me and my family will rule everything and no one will stand in our way."_

**_End of 3rd story_**

Everyone looked shocked and stared at Helia at discust.

"Helia how could your father think that?" Stella yelled in his face "I hope he did not kill Flora's parents or he will have to go through me."

Helia just looked shocked. He looked at Flora who had hurt in her eyes and got up and sat away from everyone.

All the girls ran up and held Flora who was starting to cry. "Please continue." Flora said

"Are you sure?" Layla asked whlie wipping away the tears in Flora's eyes.

"Yes I'm sure. I came this far already and I want to continue to the end." Flora explained she looked at Helia who was sitting alone once again then turned away. "Rose continue please."

"As you wish my dear." Rose said

_**End of the story**_

_Death and Protecting Flora_

_It was Flora's first birthday and everyone in the kingdom was excited with joy. Everyone except Edward. As everyone was setting up for Flora's fist birthday ball Edward was coming up with a plot to kill Charles parents. (This is because if Charles and Iris die then the former king and queen would have to step in until Flora is old enough to rule) _

_"O hello Edward I didn't even see you there." Charles father said as he and his wife were eating and wrapping Flora's birthday present up._

_"No no is alright. I didn't mean to destrube you its just that the cook wanted you to taste the new wine he will be serving tonight at the ball." Edward said as he handend them two glasses of wine_

_"Sure but before we have a taste may we ask what kind of wine is it?" The former queen asked as she took a glass_

_"It's white wine with a twist in it. The cook said everyone will get a thrill out of it." Derrick explained with an evel grin on his face._

_"Well ok. To our granddaughter." The former king toasted_

_To our granddaughter." _

_As the grandparents of Flora's took a sip of the white wine something happened._

_"Edward what is in this drink?" Asked the former queen who was feeling weak_

_"O nothing just black weat." Edward answered (black weat is a type of grain that can kill somebody if they eat of drink it.) "Now you two will be dead in about five, four, three, two, now." _

_"Edward..." Was all Flora's grandparents could say for as of that moment they died._

_"Yes. Now all I have to do is kill Charles, Iris, and their little princess and everything will be just perfect. Hahahaha." Edward then said a spell and disappered into the enchantic forest where Charles and Iris was having a pinic with Flora._

_Charles, Iris, and Flora was having a pinic ontop of the Serina. Edward soon appereared before them. _

_"So I see the happy family is having a wonderful time today" Edward said as he made a fake smile_

_"Yes Edward why don't you join us." Charles said_

_"Of course." Edward sat down by his old friends_

_"Where's Helia? Iris asked_

_"He's with Belle"_

_"O. If I knew you were coming I would have asked you to bring him. You know Flora just loves having Helia around." The queen said as she got up and twirled Flora around_

_"Maybe next time."_

_"Yes of course" Iris smilled_

_"Iris my love I will be back in a moment." Charles spoke as he got up_

_"Where are you going darling?" The queen asked_

_"I'm going to get something. It's a surprise for you and Flora?" _

_"Ok hurry back." _

_"I always do. Edward please protect my loving family while I'm gone." Charles said as he walked away_

_"Of course your highness." Edward smirked _

_"So Edward seeing how Flora just adores your Helia how about we set them up an arranged marriage?"  
>Iris asked<em>

_"Well I think it's a good idea but we will have to see how their relationship is when they get older, we don't want them to be foreced into the marriage without any love." Edward said not that it would matter_

_"Yes I suppose, it just seems that they are already in love. Everytime Flora cries and Helia comes in the room she gets happy." Iris smilled "I hope it's true love"_

_Edward just smirked "Well we will have to see what destiney awaits them." Edward poured Iris a glass of red wine that he brought with him. "Iris would you like a glass."_

_"Sure." Iris took the glass. "A toast to my beautiful daughter on her first birthday."_

_"Yes may all her dreams come true." Edward and Iris dranked the wine._

_Soon Iris felt really weak like her powers were draining. "Edward I don't feel so good. What was in that wine?"_

_"Nothing really. Edward smilled eavily "Wait but I did add an extra ingrediant. You have heard of posion red harp berries have you? You know the berries that drain all your powers at a slow pace and leave you as an easy target."_

_"What why would y..you do this?" Iris grabbed Flora and tried to run but Edward stopped her._

_"Because my dear queen I want to become king, I want all the power for ME and my family." Edward took Iris my the neck and started chocking her. _

_"You'll never get away with this. Charles and his parents will stop you." Iris yelled as she held Flora trying to protet her_

_Edward just smilled and chocked her even harder. "No I think not. Charles is too weak and for his parents, I already killed them before I came here"_

_"WH..WHAT. O NO. CHARLES MY LOVE" _

_Charles was walking back to the picnic. In his hands he held a lovely bouquet of diamond roses that only grew near the Serina. But when Charles arrived back his heart stopped as he dropped the flowers._

_"EDWARD WHAT ARE YOU DOING. LET GO OF THE QUEEN." _

"That is enough." Flora yelled as she cried more

"Flora..."Bloom spoke "You don't want to finish?

"Noooo Bloom I don't want to see anything else okay. I always see in my nightmares. In the end my mom brings me to Rose and Derrick and Edward kills my parents." Flora held on to Bloom tighter not wanting to let her go.

"Is this true Rose?" Stella asked as she joined the rest of the winx in the hug

"Yes Edward killed Flora's parents and took over Linphea. I'm sooo sorry Flora." Rose sighed

Flora didn't say anything but just cry

"I can't stand this we have to go teach this so called ing a lession. Who's with me?" Musa yelled Everyone agreed except Flora and Helia. Flora was crying and Helia was in a complete shock

"Helia are you in?" Layla asked but Helia just stayed quiet.

"Dude I know that he is you father but..."

"I don't believe this." Helia finally spoke

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled

"You're LIEING. My father would never KILL anyone." Helia yelled leaving everyone complety shocked

"WHAT?"

"I BELIEVE MY FATHER. I'M SORRY FLORA BUT YOU'RE SO CALLED GODPARENTS JUST TOLD YOU THAT STORY TO MAKE YOU HATE ME."

Flora finally spoke. "Helia how could you say that...unless... unless you already knew what your father did."


	24. Love and Hate

**Chapter 23: Love & Hate**

**Everyone stayed quiet as they looked at Flora and Helia. Helia was speechless as he just heard what Flora said.**

"What did you say Flora?" Helia yelled

"You heard me I said how could you say such a thing like that to me unless you already knew about it." Flora answered

Helia getting mad as ever just turned red and yelled even more. "FLORA WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THIS SHIT BUT I DO KNOW THAT MY FATHER WOULD NEVER DO THIS. DAMN FLORA YOUR GODPARENTS HAVE YOU WRAPED AROUND THEIR FINGER. THEY DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU."

Flora looked stunned. "NO IT'S NOT THEM THAT DOSENT CARE ABOUT ME. IT'S YOU." Flora then ran into the house and into her room. A loud slam could be heard a mile away.

Helia stood there in front of everyone speechless. He was shocked, sad, depressed, and angry all at the same time. How could his Flora say that he didn't care about her? "THIS DAY HAS BEEN FUCKED UP FROM THE START." Helia then ran into the house leaving everyone looking stupid.

"If I were Helia I'd fix his attitude before Flora goes crazy on him." Stella told everyone. "How dare he say does things to Flora."

"Yea. Flora is already in a depressed state he didn't have to say all the things to make her feel worse." Musa added

"I understand what Helia is feeling" Rose spoke for the first time

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled confused

"Yes well Helia feels torn between the two people that he loves. He wants to believe Flora but then again his father is his father. He has to choose between the two."

Everyone understood what Rose was saying and went on to listen to the starting argument between Flora an Helia.

**Flora and Helia**

Flora ran into her room crying her eyes out. She just couldn't believe that the love of her life would say something like that to her.

"FLORA. WE HAVE TO TALK." Helia yelled causing shivers down Floras spine

"FLORA. I KNOW YOU HEAR ME." Helia ran into Flora's room to find Flora crying on her bed but right now he didn't care

"Flora what is wrong with you? You think just because you hear some stupid story you just throw a tantrum and run up into your room. That shit is not true amd you shouldnt believe anything."

Flora looked up and just stared at Helia. That was all she could do.

SLAP. Helia slapped Flora he regreted it but he was just to mad . "I'm sorry Flora but do not stare at me when I'm talking to you."

"Did you just slap me Helia?" Flora asked as she got up from the bed she was shocked as she felt pain on her left cheek. "GET OUT ME AND YOU ARE OVER."

"I'm not leaving til we talk." Helia exclailed as he sat on the bed with his arms folded

"You want to talk ok... Lets talk about how you had a loving family. Lets talk how my parents and grandparents were killed. Lets talk about how your father MURDERED my parents and left me here all alone just to get what he wanted."

"Flora my love I understand that you had no parents to care for you and I am truly sorry but that does NOT mean just go and blame this whole situation on my father."

"Why don't you believe me Helia?" Flora asked as she sat beside him "I mean you saw everything in the fire."

"I want to believe you and I want to believe my father but I just can't. You heard your godfather, they don't like me and they made up a stupid story just to break us up... I trust my father he wouldnt do nothing like that to anyone."

"You're only saying that because you know the truth and your father told you to tell me this just to cover it up." Flora said as she got up.

"Why would you think that?"

"I bet thats why you wanted to get with me...I understand now you only wanted to be with me so that when I fell for you you would bring me to your father to let him end me like he did my family."

"THAT'S A DAMN LIE." Helia yelled "I got with you because I fell in love with you and I wanted to be by your side forever but now I see that can never happen."

"I see also."

Helia got up and walked towards the door. "I love you Flora but we just can not be together if you believe crazy things. When you get your mind back sane again you know where I live."

"And you know where I live." Flora replied crying her eyes out "My life is a mess and nobody cares."

Helia stood there for a moment with his back towards Flora. "Good bye Flora." After those last words Helia slammed the door with tears in his eyes and left out of the house.

**Outside**

The girls ran into the house to see if Flora was alright and the guys tried to see what had happened as they saw Helia storm out the house.

"Helia. Dude wait up." Nabu yelled as they raced to Helia who was getting on his bike

"Yeah man we have to talk." Sky added

"Look guys I know you want an explanition but I don't want to talk about it." Helia started his bike "Do me a favor and keep an eye on Flora. I don't wan't nothing bad happening to her." Then he rode off into the night

Just than the girls came out

"Did Helia just leave?" Tecna asked as the Winx ran to the specialists

"Yeah and from the looks of it it sounds like Helia and Flora broke up." Brandon answered

"Did you guys talk to Flora?" Riven asked

"No she put a barior around her room so we cant get in." Musa said sadly "Poor Flora I wish we can help

"What do we do now?" Layla asked

"I don't know Layla. I don't know..." Bloom sighed

**Hope you liked it**


	25. Seeking the truth

**Chapter 25: Seeking the Truth**

Helia drove all the way home in tears. He didn't know what to believe anymore. He wanted to believe his love but his father, the one that cared for him and raised him. How could he not believe his father?

"I just don't know who to believe" Helia said to himself as he got off his bike and ran all the way inside the castle. He ignored everyone as he ran to the castle library. "There has to be answers."

Helia went into the library and started collecting books and documents that had any involvement with the deceased King and Queen. Helia looked through every book trying to find any reason to believe that the man who raised him killed his true loves parents.

Hours had passed in the library. As Helia was about to give up he turned to a page and caught a glimpse of the deceased King and Queen holding their beautiful daughter. Helia gazed at the princess and at the queen and found similarities between the two and Flora. "They both have Flora's eyes." Helia cried "And the queen look so much like her, so beautiful in every way." Helia then closed the book and left out of the library. He knew he needed to talk to Flora. He also knew he needed to hear his father's side, for he believed that his father really was a murderer.

As he walked down the hall he heard familiar voices talking in his fathers chambers.

"Your Highness. I have an important issue that I would like to speak to you" Helia heard a woman say to his father

"I'm busy Rapunzel. We can talk later" Helia's father replied. Helia was about leave until...

"But your majesty it's about that girl Flora." Helia stopped dead in his tracks as he heard Rapunizel say Flora's name

"What about her?" Edward asked

"Well I did some tests on her the day she was under that spell."

"And?" Edward questioned a little nervous

"Why are you so nervous all of the sudden your "Highness"? Is it because you know that Flora is the daughter of King Charles and Queen Iris."As Helia heard this he lost all respect for his father

"I ummm... That's mad woman. My friends and their daughter died from a posion plant." Edward told her

"So you say. Well I have proof that Flora is the true princess. She's the same blood match as her parents and she has the same powers as the Queen her "Mother."

"Well then if this news is true then how did Flora survive and what happened to her parents" The king said calmly

"Queen Iris, one of my good friends sent her to my brother and his wife where they raised Flora." Rapunizel explained

"Oh no."

"Oh no is right Edward. I know everything that went down that day. I know you murdered the true king and queen and tried to get away with it. The only thing you didn't think of was Princess Flora surviving and one day meeting your son again."

"This is not what I planned. What am I supposed to do now?" Edward yelled then got a quick thought. "Wait. I got it. I have to kill Flora before she finds out everything...And you Rapunizel... I'm afraid you will have to die to. I don't want you running around telling anyone."

"WHAT!" You can't do this." Yelled Repunizel who was struggling to get out of Edwards grip.

"Yes I can and I have to." Edward smirked "I didn't mind Flora and Helia being together, but now that you know my little secret I can't have you telling her now can I?"

Edward took Rapunizel by the neck and started chocking her. Helia couldn't take it anymore so he used his laser gloves, he used the strings to grab Rapuizel out of his fathers grip and bring her to here.

"Are you ok Rpunizel?"

"Yes... Thank you...Helia." Rapunizel said as she tried to breathe right. "You... have... to help Flora before its too... late."

"Helia what are you doing here?" His father questioned

"So it is true." Helia said as a tear ran out of his eyes

"What?"

"Don't play games with me, I heard everything you killed Flora's parents to become king." Helia exclaimed

Edward smirked at his son. "Yes it's true son I did kill the true king and queen, and if I would have been smart enough Flora would be dead too."

"Why did you do it?"

"Because I wanted the best for my family. I wanted you and your mother to have the best."

Helia couldn't take it anymore. He knew his father was lieing. He then punched Edward causing him to fall. "YOUR WRONG. We had a wonderful life before you did this. Our life was perfect and we had the best."

"O well." Edward smirked. "GUARDS!" After that said the royal guards came in. "Sieze them."

The guards came running towards Rapunizel and Helia but Rapunizel placed a shield around them "Go Helia. Go find Flora before he does and kills her. That's his next plan now that he knows the truth."

"But what about you?" Helia asked he didn't want to leave Rapunizel.

"I'll be fine. Please just go and protect Flora and tell her everything. She will understand, she loves you." Rapunizel explained

"But?"

"Just go." Rapunizel yelled as the shield was getting weaker

"Right." Helia soon ran out of the shield and jumped out the window. He then escaped the palace on his bike and rode to find hiss true love.

"I'm sorry Flora. I should have trusted you."

**Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you liked it. :)**


	26. To love another

Chapter** 26: To love another  
><strong>

That night Flora woke up and found herself wrapped around two strong arms, she looked up and saw Helia staring down at her with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"Helia what are you..."

Helia smiled and placed two fingers on her lips causing her to stop talking. "You were right Flora, my father did hurt your family." Helia sighed "I'm sorry. I was a fool to not believe you. I understand if you will not accept my apolagy but just know that I will do what ever it takes to make it up to you, starting with helping you defeat my father and regain you title."

"Helia.."

"Let me finish." Flora nodded. "Ever since I met you I felt like I had something to fight for. My father was never there for me and when my mother died, I had nobody. You made my life whole and I love you for it. You made me feel happy again something that I havent felt in like forever. I know I hurt you and if you can't find it in your heart to forgive me then I understand." Helia and Flora gazed into each others eyes at what felt like forever then Helia stood to leave. "I'm a total fool to think that you would just come back to me. I'm sorry."

Helia walked to the door. As the door opened, it quickly closed with a little help from magic. Helia was confused and as he turned around, Flora jumped into his arms causing both of them to fall. Flora then kissed him all over.

"Flora.."

"Helia. Don't ever think about leaving me. I forgive you and I never want you away from me again."

Helia let out tears of joy. "Trust me. Being without you Flora is like being stabbed in the heart 100 times. But why did you forgive me that fast?"

"Because I know it wasn't your fault. You felt confused in choosing between your family and true love. I'm just glad you found out the truth. I love you Helia.

"I love you too Flora." Helia picked Flora up and twirled her around. "Come on we have to start planning"

"Planing?"

"Yes. We have to come up with a plan to defeat my father and put you back on the throne."Helia told her

"Helia...I..I don't want this."

"What"

"I don't want to reclaim my title as the true princess." Flora exclaimed

"But the throne is rightfuly yours. You have to Flora."

"But I know nothing of being a princess. How am I going to take care of a whole kingdom?" Flora sighed "I want you to rule my Linphea as King.

Helia sighed and took Flora's hand. "I know your scared but just think, if you let your heart decide this can be a whole new world."

"A whole new world?"

"Yes." Helia then walked over to the balcony "For you and me" Helia then jumped off

"Helia!"

"What?" Helia's head poped up, surprising Flora

"You scared me!" Flora exclaimed, glad to see that her love was safe. She then looked over the balcony. "How... how are you doing this?"

Helia smirked then rose up so Flora could see him completely. "A magic carpet."

"How on earth did you get a magic carpet?"

"My mother gave it to me. We use to ride it every night around Linphea, just to get a taste of adventure"

"How sweet."

"I was hoping to have that adventure with you..." Helia reached out his hand for Flora's..."Tonight"

"Tonight...you mean as in right now?" Flora questioned with a light blush

"Yes."

"Is it safe?" Flora asked alittle unsure

"Yes Princess." Helia answered as he bowed. "It is my duty to always protect the princess and future queen of Linphea."

Flora giggled at the words her love just said to her. "Alright" Flora then took Helia's hand and embrased herself onto the carpet. "Helia, are you sure this is safe?"

"Don't you trust me?" Helia asked looking in Flora's beautiful emerald eyes

"I will always trust you. I have no reason not to."

"Good." Slowly the magic carpet started to rise into the shy. "Then let's go."

"Whoah!" Flora was alittle scared as the carpet started flying faster into the sky was calmed down as she was amazed by the view of Linphea. "Increadible"

"It is and all of this belongs to you."

Flora sighed and wrapped her arms around Helia. "It's not that I don't want to reclaim my crown but...I don't know...I'm scared... what if...nevermind"

"You are not what people expect you to be" Helia said knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Don't think like that. You will be a good queen."

"I..." Before Flora say another Helia stoped her by plancing his soft lips on hers.

"Shhh" He then stroked her hair as they ended the kiss "As long as you are with me, you don't ever have to worry. Let your heart guide you to what you been waiting for and together we can have a whole new world we been dreaming about."

"Helia..."

_**Helia: I can show you the world  
>Shining, shimmering, splendid<br>Tell me, princess, now when did  
>You last let your heart decide?<strong>_

**_I can open your eyes_**  
><strong><em>Take you wonder by wonder<em>**  
><strong><em>Over, sideways and under<em>**  
><strong><em>On a magic carpet ride<em>**

**_A whole new world_**  
><strong><em>A new fantastic point of view<em>**  
><strong><em>No one to tell us no<em>**  
><strong><em>Or where to go<em>**  
><strong><em>Or say we're only dreaming<em>**

**_Flora: A whole new world_**  
><strong><em>A dazzling place I never knew<em>**  
><strong><em>But when I'm way up here<em>**  
><strong><em>It's crystal clear<em>**  
><strong><em>That now I'm in a whole new world with you<em>**  
><strong><em>Helia: Now I'm in a whole new world with you<em>**

**_Flora: Unbelievable sights_**  
><strong><em>Indescribable feeling<em>**  
><strong><em>Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling<em>**  
><strong><em>Through an endless diamond sky<em>**

**_A whole new world_**  
><strong><em>Helia: Don't you dare close your eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>Flora: A hundred thousand things to see<em>**  
><strong><em>Helia: Hold your breath - it gets better<em>**  
><strong><em>Flora: I'm like a shooting star<em>**  
><strong><em>I've come so far<em>**  
><strong><em>I can't go back to where I used to be<em>**

**_Helia: A whole new world_**  
><strong><em>Flora: Every turn a surprise<em>**  
><strong><em>Helia: With new horizons to pursue<em>**  
><strong><em>Flora: Every moment red-letter<em>**  
><strong><em>Both: I'll chase them anywhere<em>**  
><strong><em>There's time to spare<em>**  
><strong><em>Let me share this whole new world with you<em>**

Helia and Flora flew all around Linphea. It was maagical.

Helia and Flora flew over a wonderous field filled with exotic flowers, horses, unicorns, and other magical creatures. Helia looked over and smiled at his love as she was patting a baby horse who was running along side them. "This is my chance" He told hisself. He took out a small box, inside was the ring he's been planing to give Flora since the day they met

"Flora" Helia looked deep into Flora's eyes, knowing that she was the one. He opened the box revealing the ring and smiled at his love's reaction.

"Merry me." He wispered into her ear

Flora knew she loved the man infront of her and she wanted no one else but him. She knew that with him by her side, she would be an amazing queen just like her mother and he an amazing king, like her father.

"Yes" Flora wispered only loud enough for him to hear. Helia with the biggest smile in the realm placed the ring on his new fiance's finger.

**_Both: A whole new world_**  
><strong><em>Both:That's where we'll be<em>**  
><strong><em>Helia: A thrilling chase<em>**  
><strong><em>Flora: A wondrous place<em>**  
><strong><em>Both: For you and me<em>**

Helia gazed at Flora in the moonlight. He was so happy that she said yes. Flora smiled as she was admiring the ring on her finger. She then found Helia looking at her. He had so much love for her. Flora giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Helia placed his arms around Flora, promising never to let her go.

Knowing their love for eachother was strong, they placed their lips together into a passionate kiss.

Nothing could stand in their way

**Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you liked it :)**


	27. IT'S OVER

**Chapter 27: IT'S OVER**

**After an unforgetful night filled with romance, love, and happiness; Flora and Helia retired in the enchanted forest, under a tree by the sirrena. What they didn't know was that a loved one will soon return to them.**

**Helia's P.O.V**

"Helia. Helia. sweetie wake up." I heard a familiar voice say.

I opened my eyes to see a person I thought I would never ever see again.

"Mom? Is it really you?"

"Yes sweetie it's me." My mother said

I had hot tears falling down my face now. "How...how..is this possible..I'm dreaming airn't I"

"No my little prince you are not dreaming." She had tears running down her eyes too "Come give your mom a hug"

"You didn't have to ask me twice!" I got up from where I was and gave my mom the biggest hug I could give her. I needed her in my life and I'm glad that she's back. "But..I..I thought you were dead. How is this possible?"

"That's what your father wanted you to think." My mom replied

"What the hell did he do!" I yelled. If he had anything to cause my mother to leave me for all these years. I will kill him myself.

"He made me leave because I found out that he killed my best friend and her family." My mother sighed "I didn't want to leave you but I had no choice he said that if I didn't leave he would kill you and I couldn't have let that happen."

"But why didn't you take me with you?" I asked

"I thought you would have been safe there in the palace, instead of in the streets with me." Mother then smiled and placed her hand on my cheek. "And I was right. My son is happy and safe."

"I wasn't always happy mom."

"What? Why?"

"When you left, there was an emptiness in my heart. Nothing could fill that spot. Yes I had father and my friends but I didn't have you and I didn't feel complete."

"I'm sorry." Mother then gave me a hug and wipped the tear that came down my face

"There's no need to be sorry. I found someone special that made me complete

"Really." Mother giggled "Who?"

"Flora." I told her

"Flora?" My mother looked shocked "Little princess Flora?"

"Well she's not so little anymore but yeah. Flora's the one."

"That's not possible." My mother stated "Flora died on her first birthday"

"No! she didn't. Her mother brought her to Rose and Derrick. They took care of her for all these years."

"Well if she's alive then Edward has no damn buisness on the throne." My mother said

"Yes I know. Flora and I are going to find a way to get her title back. My fiance will be queen"

"Fiance?"

"Um...yeah" I blushed too scared and shy to tell my mom. "Flora and I are getting married"

She looked at me surprised for a moment then started screaming at the top of her lungs for joy. "OMG! THIS IS WONDERFUL. HER MOTHER AND I ALWAYS KNEW YOU TWO WOULD END UP TOGETHER! NOW WHERE'S MY FUTURE DAUGHTER IN LAW"

"Mom calm down! You remind me of my friend Stella." I chuckled. "But anyway, Flora's right...Flora?"

"Where?" My mother asked.

I started to get worried. Flora was laying right beside me before my mother arrived. Where could she be?

"Everything all right Helia?"

"Um..yeah. I think Flora went for a little walk." I hoped

"Ok well ma..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" I stoped listening to my mother and ran when I heard that scream. That was Flora. She's in trouble

"I'M COMING FLORA!"

**END OF P.O.V**

**FLORA'S P.O.V**

I woke up to find myself wrapped around Helia's stong arms again. It was early but I was awake. I can't believe I'm engaged!

I carefully unwraped myself from Helia and got up to take a nice stroll. I didn't want to wake Helia up, he needed so some sleep especially after what he been through.

I soon made it up to the sirenna. I quickly walked to the exact spot where my father had died. He risked his life to save me and my mother. I felt tears run down my eyes as I stood there. I then walked over and found some diamond roses. I picked one and placed it close to my heart.

"Hi mom, dad. It's Flora your little girl." I smiled as more tears ran down my face. I just wanted to tell you guys thanks for being there for me. If it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't be alive today...I have a wonderful life. I have the best friends anyone could ask for, my godparents are awesome! Mom you chose the best people to look after me. I live in a wonderful place filled peace, nature and happiness...and last but not least I fell in love with Helia." I kneeled downand placed the rose on the ground "You remember Helia right?" I smiled knowing they did. "I know we have only known eachother for a month and when we were babies but..we are soalmates and we love eachother very much. He replaced the emptiness in my heart. Thanks for bringing him back to me; I know you guys did something to bring Helia and I back together.

As I talked rose petals flew in the air and surrounded me, giving me an air hug.

"I'm going to make you guys proud. I'm going to be the best that I can be and with Helia, my friends, and family by my side there's no stoping me." I then got up to leave. "I love...AHHHHHHH"

"Talking to the dead are we?" I heard a male voice say. I looked up from the ground and saw Edward

"EDWARD!"

"Yes it's me."

"What do you want?" I asked as I weakly got myself up from the attack

"I want you dead" He told me as he threw an orb at me. I quickly dodged it. "You'll be meeting your parents soon"

"NO!" I yelled "LET'S GO ENCHANTIX!"

"You know you're mother was an enchantix fairy too." He smirked "To bad she never made it to her Believix powers

This made me boiling mad. I had enough of him. First he kills my parents and grandparents, takes my crown, and now he wants to gloat about how he killed my parents. "I've have just about had enough of you! Ivy wrap!"

Vines surrounded Edward but he distroyed them before they could even do damage

"Weak just like your mother!" He said. "Let me show you what real power is." His body started glowing and in an instant the earth started to move and he turned into an ugly bat like beast. "This is real power"

"That is just ugly." I stated

Edward threw another orb at me. I shield myself but it was darker and stronger then the other one. I crashed against a tree as the orb attacked me. Edward flew towards me. He then picked me up from the neck and changed back into his human form.

"Let...go" I tried to say. "Helia"

"Helia is not here to save you now is he?" Edward then chocked me harder and harder. I could feel my face turning red and my eyes closing. "This is how your mother almost died. Too bad my stupid son is not here to save you!

Before my eyes closed and I went into a sleep I quietly wispered something. "I'm sorry everybody" Then Edward let me go, laughing as I dropped all the way down the Serrina. This is how my life was suppose to end

**End of P.O.V**

**Helia's P.O.V**

I ran up the waterfall and saw the most terrifying thing in my life. My father let go of Flora. He just let her die! "FLORA!"

"You're too late" My father laughed "She's gone. The last heir of Linphea is finnaly gone!"

I fell to the ground defeated. "No. Flora you can't..you can't be gone" I cried" YOU CAN'T BE GONE!"

"But she is!" My father mocked and walked over to me. "And your next. You are a pathetic excuss for a son." He then tried to make an orb

"If you even think about hurting MY son, I swear on my mother that in a next life, all you're going to be is ash."

My father turned around and stoped the attacked. "Belle?"

"In the flesh!" My mother smirked. She was in her major fairy form (You can decide what her fairy form looks like). She then flew over to me with father staring with shock. "It's time for Linphea to have a true royal on the throne."

"Well that's never going to happen." My father laughed. "Flora's dead and she's never coming back." At this point I wanted to kill him

"You're wrong about that one." My mother giggled

"What?"

"Authem Wind!" I looked up and saw Flora in a new fairy form attacking my father. In an instant he went down

"Flora! You're alive!" I yelled as I ran to hug her. "But how?"

"The girls." I looked up and saw the Winx Club in a new fairy form. "When Edward droped me Bloom rescued me. I told them that couldn't defeat Edward but they believed I could. With the six of us together believing that we could do anything if we tried, we gained our Believix powers."

"Well you all look great." I assured them. And I'm glad that you're alive."

"I am too." Flora smiled and turned back to my father who was on the ground trying to get up. "Now let's end this."

"Yes let's." The girls and I were ready to attack but as we were about to. The girls, minus Flora and my mother were spelled leaving them in a paralized state.

"I can't move!" Layla screamed

"Me niether." Bloom said.

"Flora help!" The girls yelled

"I'm coming" But as soon as Flora said that we ended up in the same state. "I'm paralized"

"Did you really think that you could defeat me?" My father smirked

"Father let us go." I screamed

"NO! Flora it's time to end you once and for all." With that said My father made an orb with dark magic inside, enough to distroy an entire army. "Goodbye Princess." He then threw the orb right at Flora.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**End of P.O.V**

Everyone looked Flora and Helia's way. Seeing the damage Edward had made. The attack caused everyone to be unparalized but caused more anger for the Believix faries.

"HELIA! Helia please wake up!" Flora screamed as she held Helia in her arms. His body was cold and still with blood everywhere as if he was a victim in a horror movie "Don't die on me."

"Helia my son." Belle cried

Edward had no guilt at what he just did. He just killed his son and all he did was laugh as if it was a joke

"Serves him right. He shouldn't have been in the way."

At this moment Flora's eyes turned a darker shade of green her body glowed and nature around her became angry causing Flora to be powerful then anyone.

"YOU! YOU KILLED MY HELIA!"

"He's in for it now" Stella screamed

"Flora? let's talk about this." Edward was scared. He has never seen that much power before in his life "You can have your crown back."

NOW YOU WANT TO GIVE ME BACK LINPHEA, AFTER EVERYTHING YOU PUT ME THROUGH. ARE YOU MAD?" Flora yelled as vines wrapped around Edward strangling him in the process like a python cathing his prey. "YOU KILLED MY FAMILY AND NOW MY HELIA AND YOU THINK GIVING ME MY KINGDOM IS GOING TO CUT IT?"

"Well..ye..yeah." The vines strangled him with more force, leaving him uncouncious

The girls slaped themselves on the forehead.

"Goodbye Edward!" The girls yelled

"UGHHHHHHHHHHH. IT'S OVER!" Rose throns swarmed all around Flora ready to strike. With a wave of her hand the throns came crashing down hard on the so called king.

Edward was no more.

**I'm done with this story. Edward is no more, Helia died, and Flora is angry. Hoped you liked it. **

**Naw just playing. hehe there will be another chapter or two. Might update tonight.**


	28. Love is the strongest power of all

**Chapter 28: Love is the strongest power of all**

Flora gazed at the man who was now dead on the ground. He lost. He lost everything. From his family to his kingdom. All Flora had to do now was to get her title back and merry the one she loves.

"HELIA!" Flora rememberes the last events that had just happened. She draws her attention from a murderer to the man she loves and runs over to him.

"Helia my love, wake up." Flora cries as she holds Helia in his arms. "Helia"

"Flora sweetie. I'm sorry but he's gone." Belle said as tears came falling down and stroking Helia's hair.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Bloom asked as she tried to keep the tears in and comfort Flora and the rest of the club

"I'm Helia's mother." Belle answered shocking everyone.

"But how are you alive?"

"IT DOSEN'T MATTER!" Flora yelled at her freinds. They were asking questions while her Helia is laying dead in a pool of blood.

"Flora we're sorry."

"I'm sorry for yelling Layla." Flora exclaimed as she stroked Helia's hair and cried harder. "I just don't want to live anymore"

"Flora it's ok"

"It's not ok Musa! Everything I love is always taken away from me. My parents, my kingdom and now Helia. He didn't deserve to die but that" Flora then pointed over to Edward "Bastard over there ended his life. Edward only cared about himself and only him. If he had a heart he would have never put Helia and I in this situation in the first place. I would have been in my castle right now in a white wedding dress with my father walking me down the isle to give me away to my sweet husband, Helia but no, seventeen years ago, that retard started this caous. At first I did regret having to fight him just to get my title back because he was Helia's father and because I never wanted to hurt anyone but now, I don't regret it at all and I will never show no mercy towards him or people like him!"

"Oh my sweet Flora please don't cry. Helia is in a good place now and he will always love you no matter what." Belle told Flora. "You and Helia have something that I thought Edward and I had but I know for sure you parents had-Love. You guys are soalmates and no matter how far in life, from now til" Belle then looks at Helia then sighs "Death you guys will be cherrished as part of a whole. Just remember, love is the strongest power of all."

"Love?" Tecna said. "Yes love! Thats it! Flora. Helia will live once again"

All eyes locked on Tecna "Please don't play games Tec"

"No Flora I'm serious. You have healing powers."

"So. My powers are not strong enough to bring Helia back"

"Yes they are. Just combine your power with the love that you and Helia both share and it will work."

"That's stupid" Flora stated

"It's not. Just try."

Flora thought about it and gave in. "I'm in." Flora wiped her eyes and looked at her best friends. "Prey that this works."

"It will work Flora. I know it." Layla exclaimed.

"Alright."

Flora placed her hands on Helia's head and closed her eyes. She then started glowing an enchanting light green. As she started the healing process she started chanting.

"You can do it Flora!" Stella yelled

"Yeah!" Eveyone else added

Flora felt all the love that Helia had for her move through her. She remebered the day they met and how when their eyes met, they knew that they couldn't be apart. Flora remembered their first date and how she told Helia that she loved him. This was one of the moments that she would always cherish. She tought of the day that Helia broke her heart and got with Diaspro but with love, they were brought back together. Last but not least Flora thought of last night- her birthday and how Helia had to choose between his family and soalmate. Luckly he found out the truth and went to Flora. That night was unforgetable in Flora's eyes. Helia propsed meaning he nevered wanted Flora to leave his sight. He wanted her to be with him always and she him. Love like this is powerful and with all the passion in the world not even the strongest spell can break it.

Flora smiled remembering all the moments she shared with Helia and in an instant, Magic fell from the sky and wraped around Helia and Flora embracing a Heart shaped light. All the blood went away, Helia was now cleaned and wounds were healed but was he alive?

Letting go of Helia's head and regaing back her straingth Flora rested her gently rested her head on Helia's chest and let out a few tears. "I love you Helia. Come back to me"

"Flora." A voice called her name. It was so sweet so mesmerizing that Flora couldn't even look up. "I love you."

Flora looked up realizing what the voice just said. "Helia?" She looked up and her eyes locked with deep ocean blue one's. Helia was alive. "HELIA!"

"Yes it's me my flower." Helia chuckled as Flora embrased him in a huge hug.

"Don't ever do that again!" Flora yelled as she ended the hug and looked at him.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't let him hurt you."

Flora cupped his face with her hands. "It's ok. It's all over now. Edward is gone."

"Really?"

"Really."

Helia then sighed of relief. "Let's start our new journey together. Just you and me."

Flora giggled and brought her lips closer to Helia's. "Yes. Let's."

AHHMMMM." Breaking their moment Flora and Helia turned their attention to a group of six girls, a mother, six guys and two godparents.

"We're sorry to ruin your moment but we would like to welcome back young prince too." Rose exclaimed

"Rose? Derrick? Guys? When did you guys get here?" Helia asked

"The moment Flora brought you back." Timmy answered

"Yeah Flora, thanks for bringing our man back. We wouldn't be the specialists without him." Sky added

"Oh." Flora giggled "Anytime."

"Flora your power is amazing!" Stella said

"No." Helia wraped his arms around Flora's waist. "She's amazing."

"Helia." Flora smiled as their lips were about to touch but were interupted by Derrick.

"That's enough of that love birds." Derrick exclaimed. "Helia I just want to say is that I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you. You are a great person and I know now that my Flora made the right desicion in choosing you."

Helia then got off the ground with the help from Flora and shook Deriricks hands."Thanks. I'm happy Flora and I can be together now with no problems."

"I hate to interrupt but Flora that ring on your finger is to die for." Bloom stated making everyone look at Flora's hand. Stella being the one to make a fuss grabbed Flora's hand and started squealing.

"OMG. HELIA PROPOSED!"

"Yes he did!" Flora blushed. All the girls started screaming for joy then.

"This is sooooo cool! Flora you're going to be married and soon queen." Musa stated. "We have to make this known all around the the realms

"Yes we do but for now let's go to the castle and get everything straighten out." Rose said. "We have to let everyone know that Flora the princess of Linthea is alive and ready to take her rightful place on the throne."

"Indeed. It's nice to see you two again." Belle said as she hugged Rose and Derrick. "You guys did a good job taking care of Flora."

"She took care of herself. She's the bravest person we know." Rose smiled "she reminds me of her mother."

"I love you guys." Flora ran up to Rose and Derrick and gave them a big hug.

"We love you too."

"Alright. Enought of the lovey dovey stuff. Let's go to the palace!" Stella yelled causing everyone to laugh.

"Let's go everyone." As everyone left Flora and Helia stayed behind

"Arn't you guys coming?" Mirta asked

"We'll catch up with you guys in a minute. We need some time alone." Helia answered

"Alright." With that Mirta left leaving Helia and Flora at a moments peace.

"Fl..."Helia couldn't say another word as Flora's lips came crashing down on his. In an instant Helia wraped his arms around Flora's waist deepening the kiss and causising them to sink to the ground. Flora wrapped her arms around Helia's neck making sure never to let him go.

"You're amazing you know that." Helia told Flora as they ended the kiss.

"You're the one that's amaazing." Flora stated. "thanks for saving me. You really didn't have to do that."

"I would do anything for you Flora. I just died for you."

"That's something I never want to see happen again." Flora looked down at the ground. "You really scared me you know."

"I know and I'm sorry. I just didn't want my flower princess to die on me. You deserve to live. You deserve to be loved and cherrished by everything and everybody."

"Helia." Flora gazed into the eyes of her love and gave him a quick peck on the lips, then rested her head lightly on her chest. "Is this how our life supposed to be? Was all this suppose to happen?"

"I think it was. Everything turned out good in the end."

Flora smiled remembering her past 17 years. She did have a good life with or without her parents. She had wonderful godparents and godsister, the best friends any girl could ask for and now, best of all she met and fell in love with a charming young man who loved her back.

"So what do we do now?" Flora asked

Helia placed his hand on Flora's cheek and made her look into his eyes. "We live Flora. We live and let life take us to our destination."

"I like that."

And with that Flora and Helia shared a kiss that was sooooo passionate every flower in every realm bloomed at that moment.


	29. authors note

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**THE LAST CHAPTER WAS THE ENDING OF FLOWER PRINCESS! :(**

**WAIT!**

**Before you start crying or try to hunt me down for another chapter. I decided to do a sequel. The sequel will have the wedding, a new adventure that the winx and specialist will have to take, princess lessons, love problems, and a surprise in the end. Can you guess what the surprise is going to be?**

**Will start working on the sequel maybe tonight or tomarrow but it will be up soon. **

**Would like to thank all my wonderful readers for reading Flower Princess and my other stories. It shows you care.**

**THANKS. LOVE YA!**


End file.
